No soy un heroe, No soy un Loud
by MariLoud
Summary: En una realidad alterna donde los superhéroes y villanos son cosas de la vida diaria, existe una de las familias de superhéroes más famosa del mundo los Aces de Póker ( los Loud Marie) después de tener cinco hijas que nacieron con el gen de metahumano, después de tanto esperar nace el primer varón de la pareja pero para su "mala suerte" por su venas no corre el gen meta humano...
1. Capitulo 1

Todos en posición- grito alguien.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en toda la habitación después de que una serie de goles impactarán contra la pared hasta que esta terminó cediendo, una gran nube de polvo se alzó con el derribo esto provocó que todo el cuarto se cubriera por la nube, los guardas que respaldaban la caja fuerte están listo para abrir fuego cuando vieran entrar a alguien, al ver que se empezaba a formar una sombra dentro de la nube el comandante dio la orden de abrir fuego, al vaciar sus cargadores el comándate dio la orden de alto al fuego ya que la sombra había desaparecido, al dispersarse la nube pudieron ver no hay nada, esto provocó miedo y de inmediato empezaron a recargar, al estar asiendo eso se oye un silbido, los guardias miran hacia del techo pues de hay provenía el silbido, para su mala suerte la sombra está sobre ellos.

Disparen!! Disparen!!- grito el comandante.

Antes de que pudieran reacción la sombra de dejó caer sobre dos de los guardias, de inmediato los dejó fuera de combate, los demás como pudieron recargaron su armas para abrir de nueva cuánta fuego pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la sombra se lanzó sobre ellos para empezar a liquidar uno tras otro, con cada golpe quedaba generaba un golpe eléctrico.

Unos cuantos guardias lograron abrir fuego en contra de la sombra, al hacer esto de inmediato de su espalda tomó un bastón que se electrificó con esto logró repeler los disparos, al acabarse de nueva cuanto las municiones, la sombra deja ver una sonrisa, al verla los guardias saben que es su fin, de nuevo el sujeto de lanzó para golpearlos pero esta vez con él bastón, uno a uno fueron callando hasta que solo quedó el comandante.

Solo quedamos tú y yo mercenario... hagamos esta como hombres- dijo el comandante y sacó un porra eléctrica.

El mercenario levantó su bastos y a través de él generó una carga eléctrica que salió disparada de manera continua al comandante, éste se retorcía, hasta que se dejó de mover término su ataque.

Imbecil- dijo el mercenario.

De agujero salieron otros dos sujetos, al acercarse al mercenario un fétido olor se hizo presente.

Tardaron- dijo el mercenario.

Eran varios- dijo una chica.

Carajo que es ese olor- dijo un chico.

Si que te divertiste en lo que no estábamos- dijo la chica.

Un poco pero podemos divertirnos al salir de aquí- dijo el mercenario.

Si ya terminaron nos podemos apresurar que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen- dijo el chico.

Clara si eres tan amable- dijo el mercenario.

Con todo gusto- dijo Clara.

Clara se colocó delante de la cerradura de la bóveda, colocó su mano sobre ella, el cuarto se empezó a iluminar de un rosa neón, un par de minutos después la pelirosa retiró su mano de la cerradura, toma la empuñadura para abrir la bóveda, dentro de esta había un maletín colocando en el fondo.

Listo- dijo Clara.

Gracias, Rex tu turno- dijo el mercenario.

Si- dijo Rex.

Al entrar Rex en la bóveda se volvió humo, al estar pasando dejó a la vista los laceres que protegían el interior dela bóveda, cuando llega el fondo está desactiva los láseres, toma el maletín y sin prisa alguna sale del interior, le entrega el maletín al mercenario, éste lo abre para comprobar que el contenido ser el correcto.

Y bien ¿que fue lo que robamos esta ves?- pregunto Clara.

Esto- dijo el mercenario y del maletín saca una pieza de computadora.

Robamos una pieza que puedes comprar en radioshack- dijo Rex

No seas tonto- dijo el mercenario.

Entonces que es- dijo Rex

Enserio el experto en tecnología no sabe que es lo que tengo en mis manos- dijo el mercenario.

Se lo que es... solo trato de ser chistoso- dijo Rex.

Bueno no te queda de comediante - dijo Clara.

Cállate- dijo Rex

Oblígame- dijo Clara.

Ya dejen de pelar no que no queda mucho tiempo- dijo el mercenario.

Empieza a sonar una alarma que indica que los refuerzos han llegado, el mercenario toma la pieza y la guarda dentro de la mochila que trae.

Bueno ya no nos queda tiempo- dijo Clara.

Bien que siga la diversión entonces- dijo el mercenario y tomó su bastón.

Los tres compañeros salieron de la habitación, al entrar al corredor un grupo de soldados fuertemente armado abriendo fuego contra ellos, Clara formó un escudo de neón para retener los disparos, Rex se volvió humo, el mercenario con su bastón desvió los disparos.

Rex encárgate de ellos- dijo el mercenario.

A la orden jefe- dijo Rex.

El chico humo sin problemas avanzó hasta donde estaban los saldados, al pasar el muro de fuego éste se metió dentro los soldados, hay comenzó a asfixiarlos hasta que terminó con sus vidas.

Bien hecho- dijo el mercenario.

Los tres continuaron atravesando los corredores del complejo donde se hallaban, al salir al patio de éste se topan con un pequeño ejército que al verlos abren fuego, los tres mercenarios usando sus habilidades logran hallar un punto para cubrirse del fuego enemigo.

Son muchos- dijo Rex.

Conté cincuenta- dijo Clara.

Setenta con los que están en el techo- dijo Rex.

En total son ochenta, se olvidan de lo que están en las trincheras... Clara ver por los del techo en lo que Rex y yo nos encargamos de los del suelo, cuando termines arriba cúbrenos- dijo el mercenario.

Si- dijeron Rex y Clara.

Clara fue la primera en salir, usando su velocidad distrajo a los soldados además de que de tras de ella deja una estela de neón, con las distracciones Rex y el mercenario salieron directo hacia el enemigo, Rex se des materializó, el mercenario empezó a girar su bastón para cubrirse, a llegar al techo con su agilidad características además de contar con su velocidad Clara va eliminando a los soldados, a unos les va disparando un rayo de neón, a otros los elimina con un espada de neón que forma, al terminar con todo se posiciona para dar cobertura a sus compañeros en tierra.

El cielo está despejado- dijo Clara a través de su comunicador.

Ya era hora- dijo Rex.

En tierra Rex comenzó lanzando una bomba de humo que se expandió por todo el patio además de volverse intangible, esto le permita que las balas le atraviesen, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un cadena, con esta golpeaba a los soldados, el plus con esta es que podía llevarla a altas temperaturas y al golpear a sus enemigos los atravesaba, coordinándose con el mercenario lograban eliminar a varios enemigos a la ves, con la bomba de humo el mercenario prácticamente era invisible ya que con su gran velocidad aunado con su bastón repartía golpes a todos, desde el techo Clara disparaba varios rayos, con su vista sobrehumana podía ver a través del humo, esto no el generaba problemas a la hora de atacar.

Varios mingos después el humo comienza a despejarse y el paisaje que se aprecia es el de cuerpos cercenados, sangre que corría como río desbordado, casquillos por todos lados, Rex y el mercenario subieron hasta donde estaba clara para emprender la retira ya que no faltaba mucho para que llegue la peor de sus molestias.

Bien es hora de partir, llama a la nave- dijo el mercenario.

Si- dijo Rex

En su brazo izquierdo Rex empezó a teclear unos números en pequeña pantalla que lleva, mientras esto pasaba un gran estruendo se hace presente en el lugar, las dos grandes molestias de los mercenarios habían llegado a escena.

Perfecto lo que nos faltaba- dijo el mercenario.

Parece que hicieron de las suyas- dijo una chica.

Esta ves vendrán con nosotros- dijo su acompañante.

Mira lo que el viento trajo si son " pierdo los estribos " y " mandona por excelencia"- dijo Clara.

Cállete!!!- dijo la acompañante.

Cálmate no caigas en su juego- dijo la chica

Siempre haciéndole honor a su nombre- dijo Clara.

Ya!!- grito la acompañante y se lanzó en contra de Clara

Clara con facilidad esquivó el golpe de la acompañante, de manera rápida le dio un golpe en el tracero y esto la mandó directo al suelo.

Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer... que patético- dijo Clara.

La acompañante se levantó rápido para continuar con su ataque, lanzaba combinaciones de puños y patadas pero pocas son las que lograron acertar a Clara, al realizar esta su contraataque no le tomó las de dos goles y un disparo de neón para lanzar a la acompañante con la chica.

Parece que cada ver lo hacen más fácil- dijo Clara.

Que esperas si solo nos mandan novatos- dijo Rex

La palabra "novato" generó un gran molestia en la chica, de mandar apresurada se lanzó sobre Clara, para conectarle un golpe en la mandíbula que la dejó fuera de la pelea.

¿Siguiente?- pregunto la chica.

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par además de escupir un sangre mezclada con salida, bajo su mira y hay pudo ver tenia la pierna del mercenario incrustada en su estómago, lo siguiente que puedo sentir fue una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo por consiguiente salió disparada hacía su compañera que apenas se estaba levantando.

Patético- dijo el mercenario.

Llegó la nave- dijo Rex.

Perfecto- dijo el mercenario quien cargó a Clara.

Los tres subieron a su pequeña nave, dentro de esta colocó a Clara en una camilla para descansara, en el puente Rex insertó las cordenadas para dirigirse con su comprador, al avanzar la nave puso su camuflaje que la vuelve invisible al ojo humano, en tierra las dos chicas se estaban recuperando de la humillación propiciada por los tres mercenarios.

Ahhh... mi cabeza- dijo la acompañante.

¿Está bien Lynn?- pregunto la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Si... y tu Lori- pregunto Lynn.

No... no humillaron...- dijo Lori.

Lose... mamá y papá nos van a matar- dijo Lynn.

Ni que lo digas... es la tercera vez que se nos escapan- dijo Lori.

Si...- dijo Lynn.

Será mejor regresar para reportarnos- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lynn.

La nave estaba en piloto automático ya que faltan un par de horas para llegar al destino, en es tiempo Rex aprovecho para dormir y recuperar energía si las cosas se ponen feas con el comprador, por su parte el mercenario se quito el la mascara y gafas para dejar ver una cabellera blanca, en el espejo podemos observar un chico albino ojeroso, candado que no supera los dieciséis años de edad, el chico regresó a donde estaba clara que para su buena suerte ya había despertado.

Tremendo golpe eh- dijo el mercenario.

Me dejó viendo estrellas- dijo Clara.

Fue divertido ver cómo te apago las luces de un solo golpe- dijo el mercenario y se sentó a un lado de Clara

Cállate Lincoln!- dijo un poco molesta Clara.

Si de algo te ayuda, ella quedó peor- dijo Lincoln.

No esperaba menos- dijo Clara.

Un gracias estaría bien- dijo Lincoln

Mejor esto- dijo Clara y besó al albino

Si eso funcionara- dijo Lincoln.

Ya van a empezar de nuevo- dijo Rex

No conoces el término privacidad- dijo Clara.

Si pero en esta nave vamos tres personas- dijo Rex.

Ya dejen de pelear, ¿a cuanto estamos de llegar?- dijo Lincoln.

Media hora- dijo Rex

Alístense- dijo Lincoln.

Transcurrida la media hora habían llegado a su destino, Alaska, los tres mercenarios bajaron de la nave para iniciar su caminata en busca de su comprador, al llegar al punto de encuentro se topan con sujeto sentado calentándose con el fuego, que estaba rodeado de quince hombres fuertemente armados, cuando los tres se acercaron los quinces hombres apuntaron a los tres chico, solo esperan la orden para abrir fuego.

Bajen las armas- dijo el sujeto a lo que los soldados obedecieron.

Acérquense- dijo el sujeto.

Los tres caminaron hasta esta frente al sujeto que por razones de seguridad llevaba su cara totalmente cubierta, esto no les sorprendió ya que por lo general sus clientes se mantienen en el anonimato lo único extraño es que su cliente recoja personalmente su encargo.

¿Lo tienen?- pregunto.

Lincoln tomó su mochila, al hacerlo los guardias se alertaron, cosa común, cuando abre la misma hila deja el chip que está en su interior, de tamaño modesto, muy parecido a un disco duro.

Entrégalo- dijo el sujeto.

El pago primero- dijo Lincoln.

Chico inteligente- dijo el comprador, saco de su bolsillo su celular para marcar un número- has la transferencia.

Segundo después a Rex le llega una notificación de que les fue transferido a su cuenta un total de quince millones de dolores, al ver eso le dijo a Lincoln, de su mochila saco el paquete y se lo entregó al comprador para después darle la mano.

Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo el comprador.

Igualmente- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres mercenarios procedieron a retirarse del lugar para regresar a la nave, al estar dentro de ella Rex puso de nuevo la nave en el aire para regresar a su escondite, durante el camino de regreso celebraron con una botella de champán su nuevo éxito, su vigésimo éxito como mercenarios.

Un buen trabajo chicos- dijo Lincoln.

Como siempre- dijo Clara.

¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Lincoln.

Un par de horas- dijo Rex.

Entonces sigamos celebrando otro rato más antes de que lleguemos- dijo Lincoln

Los tres chicos siguieron celebrando su victoria hasta que llegaron a su escondite en la ciudad de New York para ser más precisos en las alcantarillas, cada uno se dirige a sus cuartos para descansar además las copas que traen en sima no les ayuda en nada.

Linki- dijo clara y abrazó a Lincoln por la espalda

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Sabes nos estamos olvidando de algo- dijo Clara mientras le quitaba la armadura para besar su espalda.

¿Olvidando algo?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si mira- dijo Clara.

La peli rosa se dirigió al baúl que tenían en su cuarto, de hay saca una pequeña caja envuelta en papel color naranja con un listón blanco, se la entrega al peli blanco, el chico la revisa, ve que tiene una pequeña tarjeta que dice- FELIZ ANIVERSARIO - al ver esto el chico se pone nervioso y ve a su novia.

Feliz aniversario Linki- dijo Clara.

Eh... gra... gra... gracias amor- dijo Lincoln nervioso

-suspira- lo olvidaste verdad- dijo Clara.

Si... lo siento amor... con todo lo del robo... se me olvidó totalmente- dijo Lincoln.

-suspira- no te preocupes... lo entiendo- dijo Clara.

Enserio lo siento- dijo Lincoln y abrazo a Clara, con su otra mano tomó el bastón y con el jalo una cuerda que tenía en el techo.

Desleal techo calló una lluvia de confeti acompañado de globos y una cartulina que decía feliz cuatro años de noviazgo, al ver esto Clara rompe en lágrimas y abraza mas fuerte a Lincoln, al terminar el abrazo de debajo de la cama saca una caja en forma de corazón y se la entrega la pelirosa, al abrirla ver un collar con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón, Lincoln lo toma y se lo coloca.

Feliz cuatro años amor- dijo Lincoln.

Pensó que lo habías olvidado- dijo Clara.

Nunca olvidaría el día más importante de mi vida- dijo Lincoln.

Sabes creo que demos cerrar con broche de oro este noche- dijo Clara en tono pícaro.

Jeje me parece bien- dijo Lincoln y le dio una nalgada a Clara.

En el estado de Michigan para ser más precisos en la pequeña ciudad de Royal Wood, Lori y Lynn estaban regresando en su nave a su base que está ubicada de bajo de él lago, las dos chicas bajan cabizbajas ya que era la cuarta ves que se enfrentan con los mercenarios y no pueden hacerle frente, ahora solo les queda soporta el regaño de sus padres por haber fallado, sin contar que esta ves habían muerto más de cien personas en su robo, esto si que les traerá problemas.

Espero estén de buen humor- dijo Lynn.

También espero eso- dijo Lori.

Bueno chicos aquí está Marie Loud con un nuevo fanfic, esta ves este si lo voy a terminar lo prometo, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos próximo en otro capituló de NO SOY UN HÉROE, NO SOY UN LOUD.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día acababa de comenzar en la ciudad de Nueva York, los tres mercenarios recién se estaban levantado, Rex no había podido dormir bien todo la noche ya que tiene unos compañeros ruidos, por su parte Lincoln y Clara despertaron de la mejor manera posible, los tres adolescentes se reúnen para comenzar su desayuno.

Te ves muy mal Rex- dijo Clara.

¿Por qué será?- pregunto Rex con ironía.

Lo siento sabes que ayer fue nuestro aniversario de cuatro años y teníamos que celebrar- dijo Clara.

No me molesta el hecho de que lo hagan aquí pero por lo menos ¡no hagan mucho ruido que trataba de dormir!- dijo Rex mosto.

Si tanto te molesta deberías conseguir una novia así estaríamos parejos- dijo Lincoln.

Jodete Lincoln- dijo Rex.

Bien dejándonos de tonterías, ¿hay algún trabajo nuevo?- pregunto Lincoln.

Sabes que siempre hay- dijo Rex.

Alguno que sea divertido- dijo Lincoln.

Hay uno- dijo Rex y puso sobre la mesa su laptop

¿Primero cuento es la paga?- pregunto Lincoln y le dio un sorbo a su café

Quince millones por cabeza- dijo Rex

¡Quince millones!- dijo Lincoln y escupió el café.

Es mucho dinero- dijo Clara.

Debe ser muy bueno si ofrecen quince millones por cabeza, ¿de que va?- dijo Rex.

Hay esta lo interesante, tenemos que robar una vieja arma para La sombra- dijo Rex.

La sombra... que raro... el es uno de los mejores... nunca pediría ayuda para un robó- dijo Clara.

Esperen todavía no llegó a la mejor parte, su arma la tiene confiscada la Liga mundial de superhéroes en su cuartel general en Michigan- dijo Rex.

Bueno hay esta el porque quien millones... suena tentador que dicen... difícil, divertido es algo para nosotros- dijo Lincoln

No lose Lincoln la posibilidad de que salgamos bien de esta es complicada- dijo Rex

A mi agrada la idea- dijo Clara.

¿Que dices a Rex?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si vamos a hacer esto necesitaremos mejorar nuestro equipo- dijo Rex.

Entonces es un si- dijo Lincoln.

Al estar de acuerdo el equipo, Rex tecleó en su computadora que el equipo aceptaba el trabajo, a los pocos minutos recibió el mensaje de confirmación de " La Sombra" el contenido del mensaje era a detalla la descripción de su arma que tenían que recuperar, además del tiempo límite que puso, una semana, al terminar su desayuno Rex fue de inmediato a comenzar el las modificaciones para el equipo ya que no sería un misión fácil, por su parte Clara y Lincoln fue en busca de las piezas que Rex le encargó, la pareja salió de una alcantarilla que estaba ubicada de bajo se un viejo y pequeño edificio que es de su propiedad, subieron a su camioneta y se pusieron en marcha a merca negro.

Cuatro años quien lo diría- dijo Clara.

Más de cuatro- dijo Lincoln.

¿Aún recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto.

Como olvidarlo tenía tres años- dijo Lincoln.

**FLASHBACK- hace doce años.**

**Dentro de un pequeño orfanato ubicado en el estado de Oregón, no encontramos que un chico albino un tanto desnutrido de tres años de edad está desayuno juntos a sus compañeros, al terminar el chico regresa a su cuarto que comparte con cinco compañeros más, el albino se acuesta en su litera para poder dormir otro rato, como era sábado los chicos no tenían clases, su única obligación en fines de semana es limpiar su cuarto y ayudar a lo demás en la limpieza.**

**Lincoln baja ayudar- dijo una voz femenina.**

**El pequeño albino no le quedó de otra que levantarse y obedecer a las encargas, al terminar sus deberes el chico está listo para regresar a su cuarto cuando ve por la ventana del segundo piso un círculo formado por varios niños, eso solo significa problemas, el albino fue a ver qué pasaba, se adentró hasta que llegó al centro y no estaba para nada equivocado, dos niñas se estaban pelando una era Carla la disque bravucona del orfanato y la otra niña no la conocía debe ser nueva, la pelea era pareja pero de momento en un contraataque la niña le dio un golpe directo en la mandíbula a la bravucona eso fue más que suficiente para mandarla a dormir.**

**Cuando la niña estaba celebrando una de las amigas de Carla en un intento de venganza con un palo en mano intentó darle un golpe pero gracias a los reflejos de Lincoln, con una mano detuvo el golpe y con una patada en el estómago dejó a la niña tirada, momentos después llega un de las encargas y al ver lo qué pasó se llevó a los cuatro chicos a la dirección, hay la directora le dio un buen regalo y más a Lincoln porque no debe golpear a las niñas, al salir de hay Lincoln regresa a su litera, estando acostado oye un.**

**Gracias- dijo una voz.**

**Lincoln se levanta a ver de donde viene la voz y al ver que es de la niña baja a verla.**

**De nada- dijo Lincoln.**

**Lincoln... ¿verdad?- pregunto la niña.**

**Si- dijo el albino.**

**Debo suponer que eres el héroe de aquí- dijo la niña con cierto desagrado en su mirada **

**No soy un héroe... lo hice porque destetó a Carla y sus amigas además es cobarde golpear a alguien por la espalda- dijo Lincoln.**

**Aún así gracias por ayudarme... por cierto me llamo Clara- dijo Clara y sonrió **

**Mucho gusto Clara- dijo Lincoln.**

**Fin del FLASHBACK.**

Valla manera en la que nos conocimos- dijo Lincoln

Al menos a ti casi ni te patean el tracero ese día- dijo Clara.

Jajaja cierto... ¿recuerdas el día que descubrimos nuestros poderes?- pregunto Lincoln.

Fue un día de locos- dijo Clara.

**FLASHBACK- hace diez años.**

**Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Lincoln y Clara se ha un conocido, durante los dos primeros meses Lincoln trata de evitar a Clara ya que solía ser un niña un tanto encimosa pero poco a poco se fueron conociendo y su amistad empezó a florecer a pasos agigantados, debido a que ambos pasaban todo el tiempo junto e incluso para buena suerte de ambos fueron compañeros de clase.**

**Cinco meses después de que se conocieron para ser más exactos la noche de Año Nuevo Clara le confesó el motivo porque el término en el orfanato, le dijo que sus padres murieron un accidente de auto cuando una montaña colapsó, el auto de su familia y otra quedaron atrapados el derrumbe, la pequeña precisó cómo sus padres murieron poco a poco por la rocas, mientras esto pasaba la pequeña estaba esperanza a que los superhéroes llegaran a su recate para salvarla a ella y su familia... pero nunca llegaron... al menos no a tiempo.**

**Uno pensaría que estaban atendiendo algo mas importante cómo evitar que un villano huya, que estén desactivado un bomba, recatando gente en algún desastre natural mayor al que ella sufre... pero no están cuidando un senador que había ganado la campaña, ese fue su gran llamado... al saber el porqué de su ausencia desde ese día Clara odia a muerte los superhéroes, ya que les es más importante su imagen que las vidas.**

**Ambos acaban de cumplir los cinco años de edad Clara tenía dos meses de a verlos de su lado Lincoln tenia dos días de cumplirlos, más bien ese el día en que celebran su cumpleaños porque ese día llegó al orfanato y que no saben bien su fecha de nacimiento.**

**Era viernes por la tarde recién los chicos estaban saliendo de la escuelade pero Lincoln y Clara prácticamente volaron al orfanato ya que últimamente tenían que salir a pedir dinero debido a que el gobierno reducido el subsidio a los orfanatos por aumentar el presupuesto al mantenimiento público debido a que los superhéroes hace un gran desastre con su peleas y alguien tiene que arreglar todo, otro motivo más para odiar a los héroes de parte de Lincoln y Clara.**

**Por cierto se preguntan porque Lincoln odia a los superhéroes, sencillo, como todo niño que vive en un orfanato queria saber quiénes son sus padres, él había escuchado historias de que las encargas del orfanato en sus expedientes tenían el nombre de los padres de los niños, Lincoln como todo niño creyó esta historias, un noche Lincoln logró meterse en la oficina de la directora, hay empezó a buscar en los expedientes hasta dar con el suyo, al leerlo vio que no hay nada fuera de lo común, esto los desilusiono hasta que llegó a una parte que le llamo la atención, era un pequeño apartado donde la directora redactó lo que parece un reporte sobre los padre de los menores.**

**Tras leer la descripción Lincoln quedó boquiabierto, sus padres eran SUPERHÉROES, si héroes, en ese momento la mente de Lincoln se volvió un mar de dudas, se supone que los héroes son buenas personas, que siempre ayudan a todos , siempre hacen lo correcto... porque abandonarían a su hijo, esto es algo que Lincoln guarda para sí mismo.**

**Lincoln y Clara toman las sus latas para salir a pedir ayuda para su orfanato, durante gran parte del los niños han recorrido gran parte de la ciudad en busca de donativos, con su suerte han recaudado un cantidad modesta de dinero, al encaminarse de regreso ambos niños notan que dos personas llevan un par de calles siguiéndolos, esto les empieza a preocupar a los niños así que se desvían por un callejón cuando estaban por salir otra persona se para en la salida, los dos niños estaban muertos de miedo.**

**Valla, valla que tenemos por aquí- dijo un de los hombres.**

**Los otros dos hombres toman a los niños y lo azotan contra la pared.**

**No les han dicho que es peligroso andar en la calle- dijo la persona.**

**Lincoln le escupió en la cara a la persona, mala elección ya le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.**

**Niño tonto, pero que tenemos por aquí- dijo el hombre y le arrebató la lata.**

**Deja eso!- grito Clara.**

**Al menos saben hablar- dijo el hombre, se percató de que clara también trae un lata y se la quita.**

**El hombre abre ambas latas, al hacerlo una inmensa sonrisa se formó en su rostro a ver que ambos niños por lo mínimo llevan quinientos dólares cada uno.**

**Esto es mucho dinero para dos niños- dijo El hombre.**

**Es el dinero para nuestro orfanato así que déjalo!- dijo Clara.**

**huérfanos... esto será divertido... prepara a la niña- dijo el hombre.**

**El hombre que estaba sujetando a Clara le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, eso fue suficiente para dejarla sin aire, después la deja caer como una muñeca vieja, Lincoln al presenciar tal acto empieza a dar manotazos y patadas para tratar de liberarse, y ayudar a su amiga, al ver la reacción de Lincoln el hombre orden que lo golpen, de igual manera que a Clara dejan a Lincoln sin aire**

**El hombre se acercó a Clara, empezó a tocar el cuerpo de la pequeña, su reacción fue llorar, el hombre le empezó a quitar prenda por prenda hasta que la pequeña solo quedó en ropa interior, cada intento de Clara de liberarse fue en vano ya que era respondido con un golpe.**

**Al albino con toda la impotencia del mundo vio cómo desnudaban a su mejor amiga delante de él, cuando el kínder del grupo empezó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón, Lincoln se retorcía como loco tratando de soltarse para evitar la violacion de su amiga, algo dentro de Lincoln se estaba despertando, él único foto del callejón empezaba a sacar chispas, para luego disparar pequeño rayos.**

**¿Que esta pasando jefe?- pregunto uno.**

**Nada tu solo retén al Niño- dijo el jefe.**

**Cuando el hombre le quita la pantaleta a su amiga y acerca su miembro a Clara Lincoln se retire aún más en busca de su liberación, el chico empieza a expulsar un par de rayos de su cuerpo, los ayudantes solo tiene miedo pues estaban delante de un metahumano, al poner la punta de su miembro sobre clara pega un tremendo grito el albino además de disparar un fuerte onda eléctrica que fue más que suficiente para que todos salgan disparados incluyendo Clara.**

**Al levantarse del suelo Lincoln seguía expulsado rayos ya que no lo controlaba, los tres hombre ven eso, los ayudantes salen corriendo por miedo a que pase algo, el jefe solo se quedó contemplando al albino, el pequeño alzó su mano y como si se tratase de una tormenta eléctrica disparó infinidad de rayos hasta que el hombre quedo chamuscado.**

**Lincoln dejó de dispar rayos, con la mirada busca a Clara y que salió un par de metros disparada, corre a ella, lo primero que hace es abrazarla y llorar, Clara despierta ya que el golpe la dejó inconsciente, al ver su amigo que la abraza se suelta a llorar con el.**

**Lincoln ayuda a vestir a Clara, recogen su dinero y se encaminan para regresar al orfanato, él camino de regreso fue callado, tenso, ninguno quería decir nada, solo iban tomados de las manos, tan metidos en sus pensamientos iban que se cruzan estando el semáforo en verde, un coche a gran velocidad estaba por estamparse con lo niños, toca el claxon y busca la manera de frenar, Clara es saca de sus pensamientos por el ruido, voltea , el carro que estaba a pocos metros de estrellarse con ellos La pequeña pegó un tremendo grito, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos frente de ella y Edgar un tremendo grito, al poner su manos delante de ella una pequeña bola de energía se creció un cuestionado de milisegundos, la bola cubrió totalmente a los dos niños, el coche se estampó delante de los ellos.**

**Las personas presentes al verlo qué pasó corriendo a ver cómo estaban los niños, el primero en llegar fue un hombre que no pasaba la edad de treinta años.**

**¿Niños están bien? ¿No les pasó nada?- pregunto.**

**Los dos niños no respondieron solo miraban fijamente el auto que estaba delante de ellos.**

**Niños- dijo el hombre y poco a poco fue acercando su mano.**

**Clara reaccionó primero, al ver que la mano de hombre se acercaba como rayo regresaron a su mente las imágenes del intento de violacion que apenas vivo, su reacción fue cobrirse con las manos, al hacerlo empezó a dispar un serie de rayos color rosa neón, el sujeto reacción a tiempo, colocó su mano retuvo los rayos, al estar cañada la niña cedió, Lincoln ve eso y de igual manera cede.**

**Fin del FLASHBACK.**

Valla manera en la que comenzó todo- dijo Clara

Ni que lo digas- dijo Lincoln.

Se que ya pasaron muchos años y cuando estamos cerca de la fecha siempre lo recuerdo... solo puedo decir gracias Linc- dijo Clara.

Y yo simetría te dire lo mismo yo cuido a los míos- dijo Lincoln.

Saben aún lo extraño- dijo Clara.

Yo también- dijo Lincoln.

Sabes no hay un solo día que no lo recuerde- dijo Clara.

Gracias a él somos lo que somos hoy- dijo Lincoln.

Gracias a él somo una familia- dijo Clara.

Si... como te extraño Padre- dijo Lincoln.

¿Recuerdas todo hasta ese día?- pregunto Clara.

Claro nunca podría olvidar a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida- dijo Lincoln.

**FLASHBACK- diez años atrás.**

**La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, lo que indica el comienzo de un nuevo día, los dos niños estaban despertando, , Clara fue la primera en estar de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos, la pelicafe estaba confundida ya que no estaba en su cama del orfanato, estaba en la cama de un hospital.**

**Lincoln- dijo Clara.**

**El pequeño albino no contesta.**

**Lincoln despierta!- gritó clara.**

**Que! Que! Pasa- dijo Lincoln despertando de golpe.**

**Creo que no estamos en el orfanato- dijo Clara.**

**Como no vamos a estar en el orfa...- dijo Lincoln hasta que vio el lugar donde estaban- Bueno no esto no es el orfanato.**

**Hasta que lo notaste genio- dijo Clara.**

**Hey- dijo Lincoln volteado a ver su amiga, al hacerlo pega un grito.**

**¿Que te pasa?- pregunta Clara.**

**Tú... tú... cabello- dijo Lincoln.**

**Que tiene- dijo Clara y vio su reflejo en un pequeño espejo que estaba a lado de ella- que demonios!**

**Al oír ruido en el cuarto de los niños, una enferma juntos a una de las encargas del orfanato entraron, la encargada queda sorprendida al ver el color de cabello de clara, tanto la enfermera como la encargada le explican a los niños cómo fue que terminaron hay.**

**aquellas imágenes del intento de violacion regresaron bruscamente a su cabeza, por poco Clara rompe en lágrimas al recordar todo.**

**Ese mismo día ambos niños salieron del hospital, el doctor que atendió a los niños le dijo a la encarga que después varios de estudios los niños resultaron ser metahumamos, esto la sorprendió ya que les habían hecho varios estudios y nunca detectaron el gen metahumano.**

**Al llegar al orfanato, la encargada fue hablar con la directora, hay le dijo todo lo que hablo con el doctor, se sorprendió cuando le dice lo del gen metahumano, después de un rato llegan a la conclusión de que sería mejor para los dos pequeños que sean entregados a la Liga Mundial de Superhéroes ya que ellos sabrían como ayudar a lo niños, desde los ductos de ventilación ambos niños oyeron que serían entregados a la Liga, eso les molesto mucho a los dos.**

**Pasadas dos semanas Lincoln y Clara parece que ya olvidaron él asunto de que casi mueren en manos de unos asaltantes, un día cuando ambos niños regresaban de la escuela chocan con una persona ya que ambos venían corriendo, al levantarse delante de ellos ven a un hombre vestido de traje que no rebasa la edad de treinta años, aquel hombre misterioso les ayuda a levantarse, se presenta como Alonso De Montenegro, les dice que fue el que le salvó la vida cuando estuvieron cerca de morir atropellados por un auto además que él pagó su estadía en el hospital, ambos niños sorprendidos le dan la grasias por tal acto, Alonso les ofrece un invítales un helado, cosa que ambos aceptan, hay pasan un par de horas platicando a tal grado que no falta mucho para que anochezca, Alonso lleva a los niños de vuelta al orfanato ya que es tarde para que en la calle.**

**Cuatros meses más tarde Alonso y los niños habían formado una buena relación, por lo general casi a diario se encontraban ya que sus rutas coincidían, habitualmente les compraba un helados o una golosina para después pasar un buen rato platicando, Alonso les hablo de su vida, él era dueño de Montenegro INC, se dedican a la construcción de edificios, les hablo de su difunta esposa, de su sueño de tener un familia, de la vida de sus padres por su parte Lincoln y Clara le hablan de su vida, su odio a los superhéroes, como terminaron el orfanato por culpa de ellos.**

**Un día Alonso les hizo un interesante propuesta- les gustaría que los adoptara- ambos niños dijeron que si ya que lo veían como una figura paterna, dos semanas más tarde los abogados de Alonso se encargaron de todo y desde ahora los dos pasaron a llamarse Clara y Lincoln de Montenegro, ese mismo día conocieron a Rex de Santa Lucía, su primo, hijo de su hermano, él estaba al cuidado de Alonzo ya que perdió a sus padres un un accidente, el sueño de Alonso se estaba volviendo un realidad, tener una familia.**

**Con el pasar de los meses Alonzo fue presentado a los niños en las múltiples fiestas a las que era invitado, en cada una de ellas todo el mundo le decía que era una persona muy noble al hacer tal acto, el solo daba las gracias por los comentarios que recibía de parte de todos, cuando no estaba trabajando se la pasaba entrenado a los tres niños para que dominen sus poderes, a los niños les sorprendió que Alonzo fuera un metahumano, él tenían la habilidad manipular el metal, Alozno les dijo a Laos niños que jamás dijeran que era un metahumano ya que era que quería mantener en secreto, los niños confiando en el prometieron cumplir su petición, con el pasar de los años los tres niños perfeccionaron sus habilidades, en el colegio los tres niños destacaban, siempre tenían los mejores promedios además poco a poco fueron descubriendo quien era su padrastro.**

**Alonzo Montenegro, hijo de Politano Montenegro, padre italiano, hijo de Alka Montenegro, madre Croata, Politano fundó Montenegro INC. una de las compañías más importantes de America, su padre se caracterizó por hacer grandes donativos a la caridad, construir comedores públicos, orfanatos, ayudada en las reconstrucciones de pueblos cuando eran azotados por desastres naturales, llega a ganar el premio novel de la paz por tales actos, una día Politano murió junto a su esposa en extrañas circunstancias cuando su barco se unido en medio del mar Atlantico, para ese entonces Alonzo tenía diecinueve años, le fue difícil superar la muerte de su padre, pero logró salir adelante, tres años más tarde Alonzo contrajo matrimonio con Marisha, por cinco años fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, siguió el ejemplo de su padre siendo un hombre de noble corazón que ayudaba en todo lo que podía, cinco años después Marisha muere cuando estaba por dar a luz a su primer hijo, el niño no vive más dos tres semanas, al año de una de la más grande tragedia de su vida muere su hermana menor Francesca junto a su marido es un accidente de auto y se queda al cargo de su sobrino Rex, dos años años más tarde conoce a Lincoln y Clara quienes cambiarían su vida para siempre.**

**Cuando los niños estaban por cumplir nueve años Alonzo los lleva a un complejo que se encuentra en Córcega, hay les hace una gran revelación que cambia su vida para siempre, en aquel complejo vieron cómo se construía diferente maquinaria de guerra, armas, trajes, vehículos militares, esto dejó confundidos a los tres niños ya que según ellos Alonzo eres un hombre de Paz y no de guerra, Alonzo les revela el primer gran secreto, el junto al gobierno de Estados Unidos desarrollan un programa de contingencia par el en que los superhéroes se volten en contra de la humanidad.**

**Todo comenzó cuando por accidente un satélite descubrió que en la luna había un base espacial, con los símbolos de la liga Mundial, esto generó desconfianza del gobierno por los héroes, a Politano el gobierno le encomendó la misión de tener una plan para combatir a los héroes, el día en que su Politano muere estaba probando un prototipo de arma cuando los héroes atacan su embarcación, un chivo expiatorio les dijo de la misión de Politano, por miedo a ser derrotados lo matan a le junto a su esposa para no dejar rastro, el segundo secreto es respecto a la muerte de los padres de Rex, ambos mueren cuando estaban por lanzar un nuevo satélite espía para monitorear la base de lunar de la liga, cuando están por lanzarlo, los héroes atacan la nave, la derriban junto a los padres de Rex.**

**Después de oír todo lo malo que han hecho los héroes, los tres niños los odian aún más en especial Rex por provocar la muerte de sus padres, ese día Alonzo les encomienda que si él llegara a morir continúen su misión del plan de contingencia, además de rebelar su obra maestra, un armar que sería capas de quitarle sus poderes a los héroes.**

**Dos años más tarde nos hayamos en la mansión de Alonzo, era al rededor de las dos de la mañana cuando una explosión anudó una alarma comenzó a sonar, los tres niños se levantaron del golpe, al salir de su cuartos fueron en busca de Alonzo, al llegar a su cuarto estaba destruido, esto les generó miedo, comenzaron a recorrer la mansión hasta que oyeron estruendos provenientes del sótano, los tres chicos bajaron corriendo, al entrar al sótano ven como Alonzo estaba peleando con tres héroes, la pelea era complicada al ser un tres contra uno pero se las arreglaba hasta que sale disparado por un golpe a donde estaban los niños.**

**Niños- dijo Alonzo cuando los vio- corran... **

**No!- Dijo Lincoln.**

**Lincoln has caso salgan de aquí... si los ven lo van a matar- dijo Alonzo.**

**No te vamos a dejar nosotros te ayudamos- dijo Lincoln.**

**No... váyanse... por favor... si los ven van a ir por ustedes- dijo Alonzo.**

**Pero...- dijo Lincoln.**

**Pero nada... cuídalos bien Lincoln...- dijo Alonzo.**

**Si papá- dijo Lincoln.**

**los tres niños salieron corriendo de hay, Alonzo siguió peleando hasta que no puedo más al estar derrotado los tres héroes fueron a buscar el artefacto, antes de tocarlo Alonzo precio a un botón que tiene en su cinturón, esto provoca que la casa explote, Alonzo junto a los tres héroes mueren ese día, los tres niños desde lejos vieron cómo su padre moría en aquella explosión... ese día se firmó con sangre su odio total a los héroes.**

**Fin del FLASHBACK.**

Aquí tienes tus piezas- dijo Clara poniendo las piezas en la mesa.

Ya pensaste cómo vamos a entrar- dijo Lincoln.

Aquí está la solución- dijo Rex y mostró su tableta.

Lincoln toma la tableta, en ella ve que los tres fueron invitados a un evento de caridad que organizará la liga.

Perfecto- dijo Lincoln.

**Aqui termina la segunda parte de este nuevo fic espero que les guste mucho y lo puedan apoyar recomendándolo, sin más por el momento Marie Loud se despide.**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Lynn.

Tal ves tres horas- dijo Lori.

Sabes me sorprendió que mamá y papá lo tomaron... bien- dijo Lori.

Bueno, no nos fue tan mal... y cómo lo tomó la liga después de que redactamos el informe- dijo Lynn.

No nos regresaron a la academia eso ya es algo- dijo Lori.

¿Entonces a qué nos dirigimos a la base lunar?- pregunto Lynn.

Hoy es el examen final de Luna y Luan, tenemos que estar hay- dijo Lori.

Sabes me sorprendió que no me regresen a la academia... digo soy la más joven en la historia en graduarse... tal ves creyeron que se equivocaron- dijo Lynn.

No digan eso, eres la mejor de todas, solo han sido tropiezos en nuestra carrera, todos los tenemos aparte nadie que se a enfrentado a los tres a estado cerca de vencerlos- dijo Lori.

Eso sirve de consuelo- dijo Lynn.

Pasada las tres horas la nave en la que viajan llega a la órbita de la luna, al adentrase traspasan un campo de energía, al hacerlo se revelan un gran base lunar, está sería equiparable un pequeña ciudad, se acercan una de más múltiples compuertas con las que cuenta la base para abordar, al entrar de manera automática se cierra la puerta, amabas chicas bajan de la nave, salen de área de abordaje ya que continuamente entran y salen naves, al adentrase por los corredores en el complejo, en un cierto punto Lori y Lynn se separan ya que Bobby le mando mensaje que decía estaba en la base, Lynn siguió con su camino hasta que llega a lo dormitorios.

Al adentrase empieza a buscar un cuarto en específico, no le toma mucho tiempo ya que los conoce como la palma de su mano, no de en balde paso hay once años de su vida, se detiene en una de las puertas que tiene grabando una placa que dice el nombre las habitantes, **Luna Loud- Luan Loud**, la pelicafe golpea la puerta, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que abren la puerta, al abrirse vemos a una Luna que al ver a su hermana le da un fuerte abrazo, entran la cuarto, que está hecho un desastre total, al parecer no durmió toda la noche, no solo lo dice su cuarto, también las ojeras.

¿Problemas para dormir?- pregunta Lynn y se sentó en una silla

Si... apenas dormir tres horas- dije Luna y se sentó en su cama

Eh tranquila, no hay porque estar nerviosa- dijo Lynn.

Lo dice quien es la graduada más joven de la academia- dijo Luna.

No tienes que atormentarte con eso- dijo Lynn.

Sabes te extraño como roomie- dijo Luna.

Luan no es mala- dijo Lynn.

No digo que sea mala... solamente te extraño hermanita- dijo Luna.

Cuando regreses a casa seremos roomie de nuevo te parece- dijo Lynn.

Entonces me esforzare el doble para que seas roomies además impresionare a mamá y papá- dijo Luna y se levantó de su cama.

Luna! No lo hagas por impresionar a mamá y papá!... tampoco lo hagas para que seas compañeras de nuevo!... hazlo por ti, hazlo porque quieres ser una heroína, porque quieres salvar personas, hazlo porque quieres cambiar el mundo, hazlo por todo eso y más pero nunca lo hagas por otra persona- dijo Lynn.

Gracias- dijo Luna y abrazo a Lynn.

De nada- dijo Lynn y terminan el abrazo.

Al terminar el abrazo Lynn vio algo que le llamó la atención, sobre el escritorio había una vieja foto enmarcada de cuando ella y su hermana mayores eres pequeñas, pero lo que más le llama la atención es que su madre estaba embarazada.

¿Donde conseguiste esto?- pregunto Lynn y le mostró la foto a Luna.

La halle en el ático cuando fui en navidad- dijo Luna.

¿Recuerdas algo cuando mamá estaba embarazada por sexta ves?- pregunto Lynn.

No mucho- dijo Luna.

¿Lori te contó de que murió?- pregunto Lynn.

Si... falleció a los dos días de haber nacido, muerte de cuna- dijo Luna quien soltó unas lágrimas.

Sabes deseaba más que nadie en el mundo en tener un hermanito... hubiera sido la mejor hermana mayor para el... si hubiera tenido poderes le hubiera enseñado cómo usarlo, lo hubiera protegido cuando estuviera en la academia... y si hubiera nacido sin poderes hubiera sido su protectora- dijo Lynn mientras lloraba.

Tranquila- dijo Luna y abrazo a Lynn.

Si quieres hacer por alguien tu examen... hazlo por nuestro hermanito... el estaría muy orgulloso de que sea su hermana mayor una gran heroína... estoy segura que donde sea éste el ya sea el cielo o otra lugar él te estará viendo y dirá mi hermana será una gran súper heroína- dijo Lynn.

Si- dijo Luna- por cierto un consejo antes de que entre- dijo Luna.

Demos un paseo- dijo Lynn.

Del otro lado de la base para ser más específicos en la zona de entrenamientos Lori fue en busca de su novio ya que le mando mensaje de que estaba en la base, a llegar a la zona lo ve sentado, corre hacia donde está él para abrazarlo.

Hola Bobby-bear- dijo Lori y beso a Bobby.

Hola osita- dijo Bobby.

¿Que te trae por aquí amor?- pregunto Lori.

Bueno Ronnie Anne tendrá su examen para subir al último nivel y vine para darle mi apoyo, de hecho esta entrenando- dijo Bobby.

Me da mucho gusto oír eso, yo también vine por que mis dos hermanas hoy aran su examen para obtener su licencia de heroínas- dijo Lori.

Me da mucho gusto oír eso eso- dijo Bobby.

Ronnie Anne estaba avanzado rápido- dijo Lori quien miraba a través del espejo el entrenamiento de la azabache, su entrenamiento consiste en superar absolutos sin que los toque además tiene que hacerlo con sigilo, ella lo hacía con gran velocidad y con un gran sigilo, sus poderes de la latina consistían en que puede controlar cualquier cosa que se encuentre en su estado líquido, cuenta con resistencia sobrehumana, velocidad sobrehumana.

Es muy buena- dijo Lori.

Si... amor- dijo Bobby.

Si- dijo Lori.

Escuche de su derrota cuando estaban intentado atrapar a los tres mercenarios- dijo Bobby.

Ni me lo recuerdes... fue humillante, es la tercera ves que se nos escapan - dijo Lori.

No te preocupes muchos han fallado al tratar de captúralos- dijo Bobby.

No me molesta el fallar... me molesta que un trío de mocosos me hayan ganado de nuevo- dijo Lori.

¿Que edad tienen?- pregunto Bobby.

Por cómo es su tono de voz, estatura, complexión, deben ser de la edad de Ronnie Anne- dijo Lori.

Wao... tan jóvenes y tiene ese nivel... es una lástima que sus habilidades las ocupen para hacer el mal que para hacer el bien- dijo Bobby.

Eso mismo pienso... no me cabe en la cabeza que les llevo a aquellos niños a volverse en gente mala- dijo Lori.

Uno nunca sabe- dijo Bobby.

Espero poderlos capturarlos a tiempo para lograr enderezar su camino y sean héroes- dijo Lori.

Amor sabes que "_**árbol que nace torcido, jamás su tronco endereza**_"- dijo Bobby.

Lose- dijo Lori.

Cambiando de tema ¿cómo van tu demás hermanas?- pregunto Bobby.

Ahorita hablamos de eso pero primero vamos a la cafetería que me muero de hambre- dijo Lori.

Los enamorados salieron de la sala de entrenamiento, recorrieron los pasillos del complejo, al hacerlo les llegó a la mente varios recuerdos al pasar por lugares, como donde se conocieron, su primer beso, su primer baje, su primera ves, anécdotas de ese tipo, al llegar a la cafetería, tomaron su comida, buscaron una mesa para comer y platicar a gusto.

Ahora si, Lucy está por cursar al segundo nivel, es una de las mejores en su clase en torno a la magia, de hay Lana y Lola siguen en el primer nivel, son un caos pero cuando trabajan en equipo son imabatibles, Lisa aunque es un gran mente brillante tiene mucho por aprender, Lily la aunque es la más pequeña es la mejor de su clase- dijo Lori.

Y ¿Leni?- pregunto Bobby.

Mmm... los imbeciles consideran que nunca va a ser apta para el entrenamiento de héroe! Me da tanta rabia solo por que es un poco despistada no significa que no pueda ser una heroina... como la odio! Ella no merece tal trato... pero sabes nunca deja esa sonrisa que todo está bien- dijo Lori.

Ellos tendrán sus razones- dijo Bobby.

Entonces sus razones son pendejas- dijo Lori.

En otra lado de la estación Luna y Lynn estaban camino por un pequeño parque que estaba dentro, pasaron un rato hay, Lynn le enseñó un par trucos para meditar y no entre nerviosa al examen, además le enseñó uno que otro movimiento que ha ido aprendido conforme derrota villanos, ambas hermanas salen del parque, cuando se estaban dirigiendo a la arena un mensaje le llegó a Lynn, era del alto consejo de la liga de superhéroes, esto preocupó mucho a Lynn ya que tendría que ver respecto a su actual fracaso, la dijo a Luna que la vería después ya que tenía que hacer unas cosas pero llegaría a tiempo a su examen.

Lynn sale disparada a la oficina del consejo, mientras atravesaba los corredores el miedo se empezó a apoderar de Lynn, se empieza a preocupar ya que no sabe bien cuál es el motivo por el cual la llaman, lo único que le venía a la mente era su reciente error pero eso no merece que le llamen la atención, al menos no el conejo, llega al centro del complejo pues hay se ubica la torre donde recibe el conejo, toma el elevador que la lleva al último piso de la torre, antes de entrar le dice a la encargada que ya llegó, después de dar el aviso de su llegada la puerta se abre, esta es la indicación para que entre, al entrar ve que la sala del consejo está vacía, solo estaba el líder del consejo.

Me da gusto que llegaras- dijo el líder del consejo.

¿Me mando a traer?- pregunto.

Acercate y si te lo estás preguntado esto no es ningún regaño en base a tu reciente fracaso- dijo el líder del consejo.

Si- dijo Lynn y se puso a lado del líder.

¿Tienes idea de porqué estás aquí hoy?- pregunto el líder.

No- dijo Lynn.

Si no me equivoco hoy es el examen final de tus dos hermana mayores- dijo el líder.

Si- dijo Lynn.

Como ya sabes en cada examen final por lo menos un familiar es uno de los sinodales y quería saber si estás dispuesta a ser uno de los tres sinodales que va a calificar a tus hermanas- dijo el líder.

Sería un gran honor- dijo Lynn.

Entonces esta hecho, en media debes estar palco junto a los otros dos sinodales- dijo el líder.

Si... ¿eso es todo señor?- pregunto Lynn.

No, por lo otro que te llame es que desde ahora junto a tu hermana mayor van a ser la encargadas de capturar a los tres mercenarios- dijo el líder.

Si señor- dijo Lynn- pero ¿porque nosotras cuando hay héroes con mayor experiencia?

Sencillo ustedes han sido las únicas que en cada batalla les han logrado mantener el ritmo y en su último enfrento lograron noquear a uno pesar de ser derrotadas- dijo líder.

Aremos lo mejor para capturarlos señor- dijo Lynn.

Eso espero, ahora puedes retirarte que no falta mucho para que empiece el examen y por cierto tus hermanas no debe saber que tú eres su sinodal- dijo líder.

Si señor- dijo Lynn y se retiró de lugar.

Media hora más tarde Luna y Luan estaban terminado de ponerse su trajes, al terminar ambas hermanas se dan un fuerte abrazo en señal de confianza y suerte, la primera en salir en Luan, Luna se queda sentada en el vestidor esperando a que su hermana finalice,ya había pasado más dos horas y parecía que la prueba de Luan no acaba, media hora más tarde escucha el disparo de tres balas de cañón lo que significa que Luan ya es una heroina, el parlamente del vestidor dice-_Luna Loud pase a la arena_\- la pelicafe se pone nerviosa, antes de salir recuerda aquellas palabras de Lynn-_**hazlo por nuestro hermanito**_-.

Luna empezó a caminar por el corredor que la llevaba a la arena, al hacerlo la pelicafe estaba que se moría de miedo ya que no sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar hay afuera, el camino se le hizo eterno,se detuvo, los miedos regresaban a ella, la inseguridad, la duda, el temor habían vuelto, dudo si esto es lo que quería realmente, respiro profundamente, en su mente solo había una cosa- _**hazlo por nuestro hermanito**_\- aquellas palabras le devolvían su valor así que siguió con su camino, cuando estaba por llegar al final un rayo de luz blanca la segó por unos instantes, al recuperar la visión estaba parada sobre una plataforma que estaba a quince metros en el aire, delante de ella estaba el líder del consejo de la Liga Mundial de Superhéroe, sentado en un palco, debajo de él estaba un palco más grande cubierto por una cortina roja, el líder se levantó para dirigirse a Luna.

Luna Marie Loud, has superado la primera prueba, para ser un héroe se necesita seguridad, confianza, determinación y lo has demostrado al cruzar el túnel infinito de la duda- dijo el líder- ahora comienzan las verdaderas pruebas.

La plataforma en la que estaba parada descendió hasta estar a la untura del palco más grande, le generaba una enorme duda el saber quiénes eran sus sinodales.

Ahora conocerás a tus sinodales- dijo el líder y cortina de abrió.

Delante de ella están dos los mejores maestros de la academia, el lobo- maestro de combate, arte de la guerra y supervivencia, la duquesa- maestra de psicología del enemigo, arte del engaño y psicología del héroe, el último sinodal dejó boquiabierta a Luna, su propia hermana calificaría su desempeño, Lynn conocía a fondo a Luna, de ante mano sabe que no será cosa fácil ya que Lynn no es alguien que se tome las cosas a la ligera, especialmente si se trata de sus hermanas.

Que el examen comience- dijo el líder.

La plataforma sobre la cual Luna estaba parada comenzó a descender hasta que llegó al nivel del suelo, de nueva cuenta un rayo de luz segó nuevamente, cuando Luna recupera la visión se hallaba en medio de la jungla, a través de su comunicador escucha las instrucciones de lo que tiene que hacer- _**Luna Loud su misión es infiltrarse en el complejo que están ubicado en medio de la jungla, debe rescatar a sidekick que tienen de secuestrado además de recuperar la base de datos que contiene el nombre de todos los niños que son metahumanos**_.

Luna se empezó a adentrar en la jungla, después de estar caminando por un buen rato empieza a escuchar que un vehículo se acerca rápidamente, Luna se hace invisible, delante de ella ve se detiene un vehículo, de él bajan cuatro sujetos armados.

Comienza a buscar al intruso el sensor marca que está por esta zona- dijo uno de los soldados.

A la orden- dijeron los otros tres.

Los cuatro soldados se empezaron a separar para buscar a la infiltrada, Luna seguía estando invisible, comenzó a seguir a los soldados, uno por uno fue eliminándolos, para hacer eso, les lanzaba ondas sonoras que son inaudibles al oído humano, cuando escuchaban la frecuencia caían al suelo inconsistente, en ese momento Luna abrochaba para tronarles el cuello, cuando estaba por lanzar su ataca sobre el líder del grupo éste disparó un su arma una descarga eléctrica hacia Luna, ella calló al suelo, se retorcía del dolor que le provocaba los electrochoques.

Creíste que no te vería- dijo el líder- puede que mis soldados se pendejos pero yo no, bien es hora de que termine con tu vida escoria.

Cuando empezó aumentar los electrochoques Luna levita una piedra y la lanza directo a la cabeza del soldado, los electrochoques son interrumpidos, se extrae del cuerpo la bala que generaba los electrochoques, se acerca al militar que está inconsciente, como a los tres primeros le truena el cuello.

Luna sigue con su camino, después de estar caminado llega al complejo, al rededor de este había militares patrullado, usando su invisibilidad comenzó a escalar uno de los muros, al estar dentro se encaminó a la puerta más cercana para entrar el complejo, cuando llega a la puerta ve que para entrar necesita una tarjeta de acceso, al primer soldado qué pasa delante de ella con sigilo le roba tu tarjeta de acceso, al acceder comienza su búsqueda de la basa de datos y el sidekick, al estar recorriendo los pasillos del complejo Llega a la sala de mando, dentro de ella solo había cinco guardias resguardándola, como lo hizo con los guardias de afuera disparó onda que dejan inconsciente a los cinco guardias, la pelicafe quita sí invisibilidad, amarra a los guardias además de amordazarlos, en la computadora central busca la base de datos de la liga hasta que da con ella, la descarga en un disco duro, lo guarda, coloca bombas para volar la sala y no puedan recuperar la información.

Al salir de hay va su segundo objetivo, el rescate del sidekick, antes de salir de la sala de mano ubica donde está, se encuentra en el calabozo, tres pisos bajo el suelo, siguiendo con su invisibilidad Luna accede a un elevador usando la tarjeta de acceso, al llegar a la zona de calabozos, se topa un par de guardias que resguardan a los prisioneros, Luna quita la invisibilidad para que la vean, al hacerlo los tres sujetos armados la van, al estar apuntado ella dispara ondas sonicas que mandas a volar a los tres contra la pared, busca la celda hasta que dan con ella, dentro hay un chico que chico que no supera la edad de los once años, la abre, cuando lo toma del brazo para sacarlo siente que si se quedará sin energía, hay supo que esa era la habilidad del Niño absorber poderes, lo suelta, saca un par de guantes que evitan que le quiten sus poderes, ahora si tomó, cuando se levanta se cae así que lo tiene que cargar, con el niño en brazos regresa al ascensor, usando la tarjeta de acceso accede al elevador, cuando el ascensor lleva a la planta baja, Luna intenta poner su invisibilidad pero no puede, esto lo asusta ya que la invisibilidad le será difícil salir de hay, cuando llegan a la planta baja salen del elevador, al no tener su invisibilidad Luna se fue escondiendo entre las cajas, cuando se llegaba a encontrar a algún soldado le tronaba el cuello, con mucho cuidado además de tomarse al rededor de cuarenta minutos Luna y el chico logran salir con éxito de la base, al alejar de el complejo llegan al punto de extracción, al llegar todo al su alrededor se desvanece y regresa a la sala de realidad virtual.

Luna Loud has superado a la perfección tu segunda prueba- dijo el líder.

Luna, que puedo decir has aplicado de buena manera tus habilidades de combate, te mereces un diez de diez- dijo el Lobo.

En lo que a mí concierne respecto a la primera prueba, la superaste aunque por unos instantes dudaste, te mereces un nueve de diez- dijo la duquesa.

Luna mira a la silla donde debería estar su hermana pero no había nadie, esto le llamo mucho la atención.

Bien lista para tu ultima prueba- dijo Lynn.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Luna inmediatamente se da la vuelta, Lynn estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de de ella además de que estaba usando su traje de superhéroe, lo único que no usaba era el visor que le cubría el rostro.

Luna debes enfrentar a tu hermana y derrotarla para terminar la última prueba- dijo el líder.

Lista hermanita- dijo Lynn y adoptó una pose de combate.

Sin darle tiempo Lynn se lanzó sobre Luna para intentar darle un golpe, Luna logra reaccionar a tiempo y por poco esquiva el golpe, al caer Lynn se levanta rápido, rápidamente empieza a lanzar barias patadas pero Luna logra detener todas, al ver que su hermana logra dentar su patas, Lynn aumenta la velocidad, esta ves logra darle vario golpes, en intentó por salir de hay Luna retrocede, cuando Lynn se acerca Luna lanza una honda que toma desprevenida a su hermana, sale disparada hasta el otro lado la arena, Luna aprovecha que su hermana está en suelo y corre directo a ella, cuando está por llegar Lynn se levanta al hacerlo Luna resbala sobre sus rodillas y le da un golpe en el estómago, después dispara otra onda que la manda de nuevo contra la pared, al levantarse Luna esta frente a ella, esta ves Luna suelta los goles, Lynn intenta bloquear, en un intento de salir de hay, le da dos golpes a las costillas, uno con cada pierna y por último da un uppercut, con el descuido de Luna sale de hay, al intentar darle una patada en la espalda Luna, al hacerlo Luna da un brinco junto a un mortal, Lynn solo ve como su hermana vuela por los aire, al cae empieza a disparar ondas de manera ininterrumpida, Lynn usando su velocidad logra esquivar cada disparo, al acercarse Lynn genera energía en su puño cuando intenta conectar un golpe, Luna retrocede y dispara con ambas manos ondas, el disparo fue a quema ropa, Lynn avanza poco a poco lista para dar el golpe final, cuando está a unos pasos de Luna, ella dispara también con su boca, esto hace que Lynn se hinque, usando sus últimas fuerza Lynn le da dirección a su golpe cuando está cerca de alcanzar el estómago de Luna, la chica le da una patada en el estómago a su hermana, esto la termina debilitando y eso hace que salga disparada con más fuerza a la pared, con ese golpe termina el combate y por ende el examen.

Al levantarse Lynn camina directo hacia su hermana, se detiene cuando está a un metro de ella.

Has superado la tercera prueba con éxito, por mi parte tienes un diez de diez, por cierto debes tomar las decisiones más rápido, cuando estés en combate y vas que tu enemigo está por caer debes dar el golpe de gracia para ganar- dijo Lynn.

Bien, tus sinodales han hablado, Luna Loud, has aprobado el examen, felicidades ya eres una heroína- dijo el líder.

Luna y Lynn salen de la arena, en el camino hacia sus padres Luna le pide disculpas a Lynn por la pelea ya que cree que se excedió, Lynn por su parte le dice que no hay problema que tenia que ganar o ganar la pelea y ella está muy orgullosa de su hermana, al llegar con su familia Luan, Lori, Rita y Lynn Sr. abrazan a la recién graduada, los padres estaban orgullosos por ahora tenían cuatro hijas heroínas, Luna le extraño que sus demás hermanas no estén así que le pregunta a Lynn.

¿Lynn donde están las demás?- pregunta Luna.

Por reglas de la academia todo aquel que no sea graduado no puede asistir al examen final- dijo Lynn.

Ya veo- dijo Luna.

Descuida ahorita vamos ir por las chicas para celebrar su logro- dijo Lynn.

Me alegra- dijo Lynn.

La familia Loud se alejaba e iba en busca de sus demás integrantes para celebrar el pase de ambas hermanas para ser heroínas, durante el trayecto Luna solo tenía algo en la mente.

_**Bien lo he logrado hermanito, ya soy una heroína, prometo que no fallaré y seré una de las mejores heroínas, como desearía que estés aquí pero estoy segura que desde donde este me has de estar viendo y estás feliz de su hermana mayor**_\- pensó Luna.

**Bueno chicos aquí termina el nuevo capituló de No soy un héroe, No soy un Loud, espero que les haya gustado mucho, nos leemos en entro capituló, se despide su amiga Marie Loud.**


	4. Chapter 4

Odio vestirme así- dijo Rex mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Créeme no eres el único que odia esto- dijo Clara.

Como odiaba que papá siempre nos llevara a este tipos de fiestas- dijo Lincoln.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que te ves sexy tigre- dijo Clara e hizo un gruñido.

Por dios compórtate- dijo Rex.

Ya dejen de pelar y Rex tienes listos los artefactos para el espionaje- dijo Lincoln.

Están listos- dijo Rex

Perfecto, será mejor que nos apresuremos, debemos llegar a la antigua casa para el auto nos recoja- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres adolescentes bajaron a lo que ellos llaman cochera, hay se encontraba su nave que utilizaban para realizar sus misiónes, su nave media ocho metros de largo por tres de alto, se que se están preguntando cómo puede guardar semejante nave sin que sean descubiertos, sencillo, el alcantarillado de New York es uno de lo más grandes del mundo, esto significa qué hay partes que ya no se usan y para suerte de ellos su edificio está debajo de una parte que no sea usa, esto les permite moverse sin que se den cuenta, al estar dentro de la nave Rex procedió a encender los motores, la nave despegó, atravesando un par de túneles la nave se hallaba sumergida pues la única salida y entrada era por el mar, antes de salir de las profundidades la nave había adoptado nuevamente su invisibilidad, al salir Rex puso marcha a la antigua mansión.

Del otro lado la guarida de los Loud está siendo un desastre pues estaban a pocas hora del comienzo de la gala además de la presentación de Luna y Luan como superheroinas, para esta ocasión especial la academia permitió que las otras cinco hijas de Rita y Lynn Sr. regresarán a casa y acompañar a sus padres a la gala, en su cuarto Luna se estaba probando el que sería su traje para combatir el crimen de ahora en adelante, de momento de oyen que llaman a la puerta, Luna grita que pasen, de la puerta sale Lynn, que al parecer a uno se bañaba ya que estaba con la pijama puesta.

Te ves increíble- dijo Lynn.

Gracias Lynn- dijo Luna.

¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó Lynn.

Mucho... apenas y puede dormir- dijo Luna.

Se te nota pero tranquila todo estará bien, solo es una tonta presentación, solo subieras al escenario, dirás unas palabras, estrecharás la mano con el gobernador, el consejo y tan tan- dijo Lynn.

Lo haces ver muy sencillo- dijo Luna.

Es que lo es... sabes todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, cuando podíamos estar atrapados villanos estamos es un tonta fiesta- dijo Lynn.

¿Tanto las odias?- Preguntó Luna.

Si, solo es una pérdida de tiempo, lo único que busca la liga con esto es más benefactores, he odiado todo eso desde que soy una heroína- dijo Lynn.

Si mamá y papá te oyen decir eso se van a molestar- dijo Luna.

No me importa... sabes me agrado mucho que en el examen salvaras al edificio aunque solo había uno persona que en ves de detener el robo de los camiones de dinero- dijo Lynn.

Gracias- dijo Luna.

Aunque los demás te pusieron uno, yo te puse diez hay- dijo Lynn,

Por cierto gracias por dejar ganar- dijo Luna.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Lynn.

Si no fuera por que te dejaste ganar en la última prueba no sería una heroína- dijo Luna.

Lynn comenzó a reír de manera elocuente, por el comentario que acabada de decir su hermana mayor, al terminar de reír puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

No entendiste el verdadero significado de la prueba- dijo Lynn.

Tenía que vencerte ¿no?- dijo Luna.

En parte, el verdadero significado era que uno debe estar dispuesto a luchar las más feroces batallas aunque sean con la propia familia- dijo Lynn.

Que profundo- dijo Luna.

Si, por cierto se mejor que empieces a mover tus cosas que mi cama no va a caber aquí- dijo Lynn.

Al oír lo que dijo Lynn, Luna se lanzó sobre su hermana, pues estaba contenta de que iba a cumplir su palabra, del otro lado del escondite Lynn Sr. y Rita están preparando sus trajes de héroes versión gala, se preguntan qué es esto, sencillo todo héroe que forme parte de la liga debe contar con traje de combate que es con el que siempre los vemos y otro que es el de gala ( **si los confundí, más sencillo, los militares tienes dos uniformes uno para la guerra y otro con el que se les entrega alguna medalla, eso me refiero**) Rita está planchando ambos uniformes mientras que Lynn Sr, sacaba las medallas que ambo han ganado a lo largo de su carrera.

No puedo creerlo dos hijas más que son heroínas- dijo Rita.

Cuatro heroínas Loud quien lo diría- dijo Lynn Sr.

Estoy muy orgullosa de las niñas- dijo Rita.

Además tenemos a la graduada más joven de la academia, si de por sí éramos de los mejores, gracias a Lynn somos la más famosa familia de superhéroes- dijo Lynn Sr. mientras miraba todas las portadas en donde se menciona a los Loud.

Al terminar de planchar los uniformes por accidente Rita patea el ropero, esto provoca que de la sims caiga una caja sobre la cama, todo el contenido cae sobre la cama, cuando empieza a recoger las cosas ven que la caja contiene toda la información de los embarazos de Rita, comenzó a leer cada uno de los informes, cada uno le traía lindos recuerdos, hasta que llegó al fatal reporte de su único hijo barón, recordó el día cuando le dijeron que era un barón, esta llena de alegría pues al fin tendrían un niño, después del parto y varios estudios les dijeron que él niño no tenía ninguna pizca de ADN metahumano, esto generó una gran decepción en la pareja pero principalmente en Lynn Sr. ya que si se llegarán a enterar de que el niño no tiene ADN metahumano serían es hazme reír de la comunidad de héroes, ya que si un niño nace con esa condición son consideras menos, después de una larga plática Lynn Sr convenció a Rita de dar al niño en adopción para así no ser una vergüenza, ¿como lograrían desaparecer al niño?, sencillo muerte de cuna fue lo que le dijeron a sus hijas y amigos.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lynn Sr.

Esto- dijo Rita y le dio a su esposo el expediente de su hijo .

¿Aún lo guardas?- preguntó Lynn Sr.

Es para aparentar así las niña si lo revisan creerán lo que les dijimos- dijo Rita.

Si tú lo dices- dijo Lynn Sr.

¿Nunca has pensado en el?- pregunto Rita.

No y tú tampoco deberías- dijo Lynn Sr.

Aunque lo intentó no puedo, que será de él en este momento- dijo Rita.

Espero que lo hayan adoptado, deberías esforzarte más, recuerda que lo hicimos por el bien de nuestro legado- dijo Lynn Sr.

Cierto tienes razón- dijo Rita y guardó todo de nuevo.

Del otro lado de la ciudad la nave de los tres chicos estaba llegando a su antigua casa, al estar sobrevalando el patio, Rex presiono un botón en la consola, al hacerlo el jardín comenzó a abrirse como una compuerta subterránea, al hacerlo Rex aterrizó la nave hay, al estar en el subsuelo Rex cierra la compuerta y apagaba los motores.

Bien llegamos- dijo Rex.

Los tres chicos bajaron de la nave, callados salieron del sótano ya que estar hay les traía muchos malos recuerdos, al subir al primer piso, encontraron que éste está recubierto por una capa de polvo, común ya que nadie a vivido aquí desde que se reconstruyó la casa, pero se pregunta porqué el patio está y el exterior están bien cuidados, sencillo pagaban para que se mantenga en perfectas condiciones por se la casa de su padre, los tres salieron al patio delantero ya que no soportan estar a dentro, a, estar fuera buscaron una banca que da vista a la reja principal y la casa principal, al encontrarla los tres se se sientan a esperar la llegada del auto que los llevará la velada, estando hay no pudieron evitar mirar atrás y recordar aquella tragedia que los dejó huérfanos de nuevo.

Parece como si no hubiera pasado nada- dijo Lincoln.

Es como si aún estuviera aquí y en cualquier momento salieran a decirnos que ya falta poco para cenar- dijo Clara.

Lo extraño mucho- dijo Rex.

Todos lo extrañamos- dijo Lincoln.

Algún día vengaremos su muerte- dijo Clara.

Todo a su tiempo, primero lo primero, no olviden que hoy no somos los mercenarios, somos Lincoln y Clara Montenegro, Rex de Santa Lucía, somos tres chicos huérfanos que van a una fiesta de caridad para ayudar a los pobres- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijeron Rex y Clara.

Junto a tiempo el vehículo a llegado- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos se levantaron de la banca, salieron por la reja principal, hay estaba la camioneta que los llevaría al evento de caridad que organizaba la liga, junto a los empresarios más importantes del país, cabe destacar que el primeras en cuatro años que los niños Montenegro se presentaban a un eventos público tras la muerte de Alonzo, media hora más tarde y después de cruzar la hora picó llegan al cuartel general de la liga, cuando ven bajar a los tres chicos y la prensa los reconoce inmediatamente van hacia ellos pero con ayuda de los guardaespaldas pasan sin problemas, al entrar todo el mundo los empieza a reconocer poco a poco.

Odio ser el centro de atención- dijo Clara.

Solo apeguémonos al plan- dijo Lincoln.

Al fondo se podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás presentes, les sorprendió mucho que los niños Montenegro asistieran ya que para mucho era la primera vez que los veían después del funeral de Alonzo, los tres niños llegan a su mesa, en la mesa continua estaban los Loud, los dos padres usando su uniforme de gala, Lori, Luan, Luna y Lynn usaban su uniforme de gala, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily usaban el uniforme de la academia, las dos chicas Loud, Luna yLuan estaban un tanto confundidas por se supone deberían ser el centro de atención, lo eran pues con la llegada de los tres niños, todo el mundo empezó a hablar de ellos, hasta la prensa empezó a hacer comentarios además cada ves que se acercaba un fotógrafo los guardaespaldas lo corrían.

¿Mamá quien son eso chicos y porque todo el mundo comenzó a hablar de ellos?- pregunto Luan.

Eres un tanto joven para recordar, el chico albino y niña pelicafe son los hijos adoptivos de Alozno Montenegro unos de los empresarios más importantes del país, el otro niño es hijo de su hermana- dijo Rita.

Esos tres niños son una burla no deberían estar aquí- dijo Lynn Sr.

¿Porque dices eso papá?- pregunto Luna.

Pues resulta que el Alozno Montenegro era el principal vendedor de armas para nuestros enemigos, también era el villano conocido como el señor de la guerra, el fue el encargo de eliminar a más de quince héroes además de pertenecer a la extinto Clan de villanos, no puedo cree que la liga los haya invitado, ellos son la escoria del mundo- dijo Lynn Sr.

Lynn no digas cosas que no, nunca se supo si él era el señor de la guerra, además después de los juicios se determinó que él era inocente y no tenía ninguna relación con el Clan, ademas copero en todo y fue el que donó el dinero para que la liga construyera esta torre después la muerde de su padre- dijo Rita.

Oh bueno- dijo Luna.

A mi solo me parece un montón de niños mimamos que no pueden hacer nada sin que les ayude un ejercicio de sirvientes- dijo Lynn Jr.

Tienes razón Lynn, nada ves ve la forma en la que no dejan que nadie se acerque a ellos, que prepotentes- dijo Lori.

Regresando con los chicos.

¿Tienes todo listo?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si, en un momento iré al baño y hay aprovechare para comenzar- dijo Rex.

Perfecto- dijo Lincoln.

Deberías ir ahora, en lo que los que sirven la comida, sería un pretexto perfecto para ir al baño y evitar vernos sospechosos- dijo Clara.

Tiene razón- dijo Lincoln- vamos.

Lincoln y Rex se levantaron de la mesa, uno de los dos guardaespaldas siguió a los dos chicos, el camino a los sanitarios nos duró mucho, antes de que los dos chicos entraran de manera rápida el guardaespaldas entró al baño para comprobar que no había ninguna persona de prensa, al comprobar que no había nadie los dos chicos entraron, al estar dentro rápidamente Rex sacó de su saco una frasco que contenía múltiples drones del tamaño de moscas, al libéralos vuelan directo a una de las rejillas de ventilación.

Listo- dijo Rex.

¿Cuanto tardarán el llegar a la computadora central?- pregunto Lincoln.

Diez minutos, máximo quince- dijo Rex.

Bien regresemos con Clara- dijo Lincoln.

Los dos chicos salieron del baño y regresan con Clara, al sentarse no tardo más de diez minutos para que comenzaran a servir la comida, el menú se compuso de tres tiempo, mientras todo el mundo comida una pequeña orquesta ambientaba el lugar, los tres niños al terminar de comer querían irse ya pues éste tipo de cosas aún cundo si padre estaba vivo las odiaban, al terminar de comer el líder del conejo junto a los demás miembros subieron a la tarima.

Hola a todos y muy buenas noches, es un placer que nos puedan acompañar en esta velada- dijo el líder del consejo.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con las palabras del líder el consejo.

Hoy nos reúnen dos temas muy importantes, primero, como saben todos los donativos que se han hecho hoy van directo a todos los orfanatos que se encuentran en todo el país- dijo el líder.

Todos los presentes de nueva cuenta aplaudieron con las palabras del líder.

Si hasta apenas piensan en los orfanatos- dijo Clara susurrando.

Clara- dijo Lincoln susurrando.

Segundo quiero invitar a que todos los presente se pongan de píe y sé acerquen, si son tan amables- dijo el líder.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus mesas, se acercaron a la tarima en la que se encontraba el lider.

Bien el segundo tema por el cual nos hemos reunido hoy es la presentación de dos nuevas heroínas que ayudarán a la liga a llevar paz a todos los rincones del mundo, un fuerte aplauso para Wabe-girl y trick-clown- dijo el lider.

Las dos niñas Loud subieron al escenario, las dos le dieron la mano a cada un de los seis miembros del consejo, al final le dieron la mano al líder, el les entregó el micrófono, ahora las niñas tendrían que decir el juramento.

En el momento de ser admitido entre los miembros de la Liga Mundial, me comprometo solemnemente a consagrar mi vida al servicio de la humanidad, Conservaré a mis maestros el respeto y el reconocimiento del que son acreedores, Desempeñaré mi arte con conciencia y dignidad, La seguridad y la vida de las personas serán las primeras de mis preocupaciones, Respetaré el secreto de quien haya confiado en mí, Mantendré, en todas las medidas de mi medio, el honor y las nobles enseñanzas heroicas que he adquiero, Mis colegas serán mis hermanos, No permitiré que entre mi deber y los cuidados vengan a interponerse consideraciones de religión, de nacionalidad, de raza, partido o clase, Tendré absoluto respeto por la vida humana, Aun bajo amenazas, no admitiré utilizar mis habilidades en contra de las leyes de la humanidad, Hago estas promesas solemnemente, libremente, por mi honor- dijeron Luna y Luan mientras ponían su mando donde está su corazón.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, Lynn Sr. junto a Rita y las niñas cadetes estaban hasta adelante aplaudiendo pues sus hermanas hoy se han vuelto heroínas, en la parte trasera estaban los tres niños de igual manera estaban aplaudiendo, hasta que a Rex le llega una notificación de que los drones han entrado al sistema, él le avisa a Lincoln diciéndole- **tan simple como robarle un dulce a un bebé **\- unas personas más atrás se encontraban Lynn y Lori, la pelicafe escuche el comentario que hizo uno de los chicos, le pareció muy fuera de lugar.

Lori- dijo Lynn susurrando.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto susurrando Lori.

Vamos haya atrás- dijo Lynn susurrando.

Las dos chicas Loud se alejaron de la multitud y fueron a la parte trasera.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto lori.

Los chicos Montenegro no me dan buena pinta- dijo Lynn.

Para eso me llamaste- dijo Lori.

No, lo qué pasa es que a uno de los chicos le llegó una notificación a su celular y él le comentó al otro chico que fue tan fácil como robarle un dulce a un bebé- dijo Lynn.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Lori.

Si papá tiene razón con lo que dijo de ellos, puede que los tres sigan los pasos de su padre adoptivo, no raro que diga eso- dijo Lynn.

Deja de ser paranoica, solo son tres riquillos, no digas tonterías- dijo Lori.

Esto es una tontería- dijo Lynn y le mostró una foto en su teléfono donde se podía ver una parte rosa del cabello de Clara- de donde recuerdas el cabello rosa.

Los tres mercenarios- dijo Lori- ¿crees que sean ellos?

No lo sé pero hay vigilarlos mientras estén aquí- dijo Lynn.

Si- dijo Lori.

Después de que la presentación de las dos chicas Loud se llevó a cabo, el evento continuo un par de horas más, poco antes de la media noche, los tres chicos toman la decisión de irse, al hacerlo Lori y Lynn se percatan de ello, de manera discreta los siguen, antes de que la puerta de la camioneta se cierre, Lynn puede como la chica se quita el cabello y dejar ver un cabello rosa color neón.

Son ellos- dijo Lynn.

¿Estás segura?- pregunto Lori.

Si vi cómo se quito la peluca y dejó ver su cabello rosa- dijo Lynn.

Entonces estamos un paso más cerca de atraparlos- dijo Lori.

Si- dij Lynn.

En la camioneta los tres chicos estaba que les ganaba el sueño, cuando llegan a su antigua casa bajan de la camioneta, como ya era tarde y les daba flojera regresa a su base en New York, decidieron que lo mejor era parar la noche en la que era su casa.

**Aquí un nuevo capituló de No soy un héroe, No soy un Loud espero que les haya gustado mucho y no leemos en la caja de comentarios, se despide Marie Loud hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

Y ¿cuál va a ser nuestra primera misión?- pregunto Luan.

Chicas no quieran devorar el mundo con una sola mordida- dijo Lori.

¿Entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Luna.

Su primera misión es resguardar la torre de la liga en Michigan- dijo Lynn.

Ósea vamos a cuidar un edificio- dijo Luan.

Si y no, como saben esta semana la liga aprobó mover la base lunar a la Luna Titan, por razones de seguridad, ya que con los nuevos satélites que se crean, creen que están cerca de describir la base y para elección de la nueva ubicación entre cincuenta a setenta héroes acompañar al consejo para tomar la decisión, eso significa que tanto la base lunar como la torre quedarán un tanto desprotegidas- dijo Lori.

¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto Luna.

Niñas tiene mucha carrera por delante, apenas llevan una semana y media, y ya se están preocupado por el tiempo- dijo Lynn.

Van a ser cinco días- dijo Lori.

Al menos no es mucho- dijo Luan.

Les deseo lo mejor a ambas hermanitas- dijo Lori.

Gracias Lori- dijeron Luna y Luan.

Lori y Lynn dejaron que las dos chicas se acoplen a su nuevo lugar en lo que les dan una verdadera misión, las dos hermanas subieron al último piso de la torres pues hay estaba su nave, al abordar no tardaron mas de dos minutos en despejar para regresar a la base Loud y continuar con su investigación sobre los mercenarios.

¿Crees que vallan a estar bien?- pregunto Lori.

Claro, hay nunca pasa nada- dijo Lynn.

Me preocupan, más Luan- dijo Lori.

No se porque te preocupas tanto si las dos pasaron con honores el examen- dijo Lynn.

Una casa es un prueba y otra el mundo real- dijo Lori.

No te preocupes, mira si a mi no me pasó nada, no creo que a ellas les pase algo- dijo Lynn.

Lynn tu fuiste un punto y aparte en todo, ellas son un tanto más normales- dijo Lori.

Mira no hay que preocuparnos por eso ahora, tenemos que estar concentradas en nuestro mision- dijo Lynn.

Tiene razón- dijo Lori.

Dos días más tarde los tres chicos estaban revisando los últimos detalles para su robo más difícil, Lincoln y Clara han estado estando entrenado de más ya que la última ves Clara cayó noqueada de un golpe, por su parte Rex ha estado mejorando los trajes para que sean más resistentes además de que les añadió uno que otro truco, otra cosa interesante que hizo fue remplazar el bastón que utiliza Lincoln por bastones de tamaño similar a una macana, ya que últimamente ha empezando a cambiar su estilo de combate.

Durante los dos días los tres chicos han estado estudiando la torre de pies a cabeza, revisando los planos, cortesía de la empresa Montenegro, revisando los horario de entrada y salida del personal, los ángulos de las cámaras, si son fijas o con movimiento pero lo que les ha llamado la atención es qué hay dos heroínas cuidando la torre, las chicas que fueron presentadas en el evento al que fueron invitados, de cierto modo esto complicaría un poco las cosas ya que no sabían cuáles eran sus habilidades pero aún así tenían la ventaja a favor ya que son novatas.

Y ¿no podemos modificar las cámaras?- pregunto Clara.

No, si lo hago sabrían que entre en el sistema- dijo Rex.

Así que solo espionaje- dijo Lincoln.

Lamentablemente si- dijo Rex.

Repasemos de nuevo- dijo Lincoln.

Hora de enterada- dijo Lincoln.

Media noche- dijeron Rex y Clara.

¿Donde dejaremos la nave?- pregunto Lincoln

en el décimo piso ya qué hay no hay sensores de proximidad- dijeron Rex y Clara.

¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto Lincoln.

Primero escalaremos hasta el vigésimo piso y accederemos por el último piso- dijeron Rex y Clara.

¿Ubicación de la bóveda?- pregunto Lincoln.

Tres pisos bajo tierra- dijeron Clara y Rex.

¿Número de guardias?- pregunto Lincoln.

Veinticinco y dos heroínas- dijeron Rex y Clara.

Bien parece que todo está listo, alístense que salimos en una hora, por cierto Rex no olvides llevar el regalo- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijo Rex.

Cada uno fue a su puesto para ponerse su traje de combate, no tardaron más veinte minutos en alistarse, al encontrar en la sala los tres se colocaron su casco que protege su identidad, los tres bajaron al sótano para abordar su nave, Rex puso a calentar los motores, cinco minutos más tarde la nave estaba dirigiéndose a Michigan a máxima velocidad, exactamente a las doce de la noche estaban llegando a la capital, al estar a tres kilómetros de la torre, Rex puso la nave a la altura del décimo piso, al estar frente a la torre, puso la nave en automático, los tres chicos salieron de la nave.

El primero en comenzar a escalar fue Rex, seguido de Clara y al final Lincoln, no les tomó más de diez minutos en escalar al vigésimo piso, al estar hay Rex empieza lo suyo y abre la puerta.

Bien comienza la misión de nuestra vida- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos ingresaron a la torre, con las luces apagadas encendieron sus visores de modo nocturno, Rex fue el encargado de guiarlos ya que el conocía la ubicación de cada cámara como él tiempo que tardaban en moverse, bajaron los tres primeros pisos sin problema alguno, al estar en las escaleras del piso diecisiete se toparon con dos guardias que estaban fumando en la escalera, Lincoln le dio la orden a Clara de que se encargue de ellos.

Clara se colocó en posición de disparo, de su espalda tomó un rifle que funciona usando su habilidad de neón, nuevo gadget cortesía de Rex, con dos tiros directos a la cabeza de cada uno de los guardias libró el camino, Clara dio la indicación que puede seguir, cuando pasan a lado de los cuerpos, Rex toma la tarjeta de acceso, Clara toma el cigarro que estaba fumando uno de los guardias, lo apaga y lo tira.

Y nosotros somos los malos, fumar es molesto y asqueroso- dijo Clara.

Rex y Lincoln se quedan viendo a Clara por lo que dijo, Clara solo suelta una pequeña risa, los tres accedieron al piso sin mayor problema siguen con su camino hasta que llegan a la piso quince, hay topan a la personas que menos querían ver a las dos heroínas, al parecer estaban dando la vuelta.

Esto es tan aburrido- dijo Luna.

Ni que lo digas- dijo Luan.

Cuando nos promovieron a heroínas no pensé que fuéramos a ser vigilantes nocturnas- dijo Luna.

Solo quiero que regrese el consejo de su misión para que nos asigne otra cosa- dijo Luan.

Tranquila chica solo faltan tres días para que regresen- dijo Luna.

Van a ser los tres días más largos de mi vida- dijo Luan.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de los tres chicos, el consejo no se encontraba en la tierra, estaba un alguna misión secreta, eso sí que es información valiosa, así que grabaron parte de esa conversación para subirla después, cuando las dos chicas toman el elevador para subir al siguiente piso, los chicos desactivan su camuflaje.

Así que el consejo no está- dijo Rex.

¿Grabaste eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si- dijo Rex.

Al terminar la misión sube esa información, se venderá rápido- dijo Clara.

Continuemos- dijo Lincoln.

Siguieron bajando piso, tras piso, cuando llegan a la quinto piso, Lincoln le da la orden a Rex de que instale el regalo que trajeron, se preguntaran cuál es el regalo, sencillo una bomba, la esconde bien para que no pueda ser detectada, al colocarla signen hasta que llegan a la planta baja, al estar hay ven que está plagada de guardias, diez para ser exactos, sería tan fácil salir y eliminarlos a todos pero serían descubiertos y nunca falta el listo que logra llegar a al alarma, si eso pasa sería su fin, usando el camuflaje del traje atravesaron la sala, al hacer Clara robó la tarjeta de acceso del jefe de seguridad, tuvieron que esperar a que un par de minutos hasta que uno de los guardias pasara por la puerta, así pasaron quince minutos ya que solo podía pasar uno por uno.

Al pasar los tres chicos tuvieron que esperar quince minutos de nuevo para que los vigilantes salieran de la habitación donde estaban, cuando salieron con la tarjeta de acceso usan el elevador, estando dentro del elevador desactivan la invisibilidad, al bajar a la tercera planta y las puertas del elevador se abren se topan con uno de los vigilantes, cuando los ve inmediatamente corre en dirección contraria en busca de ayudar, Clara usando una pistola de neón le pega un tiro directo en la cabeza, el vigilante cae muerto.

Los tres adolescentes continúan con su camino, usando la tarjeta de acceso pasa la última compuerta, en esa habitación se topan qué hay una persona detrás de una computadora, supusieron que era quien administra la bóveda, al acercarse el encargo los ve, inmediatamente reconoce que no se trata de ningún héroe, cuando iba a presionar el botón para pedir ayuda Clara fue más rápida y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza.

Rex inmediatamente comenzó a revisar la computadora tratando de hallar un modo de abrir la puerta, estando revisando descubre que el encargado no tiene acceso a al puerta, son los héroes usando sus huellas dactilares quienes abren la puerta, esto pone en un predicamento a los adolescentes ya que no había modo de abrir la puerta y en cualquier momento alguien puede bajar, después de un pequeño debate llevan a la conclusión de que el único modo de abrir la compuerta será volándola, Rex coloca las suficientes cargas pero esto no convence a Lincoln, así que le dice que él y Clara disparen con todo a la compuerta.

Bien entiende que una ves que volemos esa puerta es posible que en menos de cinco minutos tengamos a todos los vigilantes restaste aquí junto a los dos heroínas- dijo Rex.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

A parte no tenemos otra opción- dijo Clara.

No- dijo Rex.

Cuando volemos la compuerta entre todos buscaremos el arma de la sombra, quien la encuentre gritará y saldremos corriendo, Rex al salir detona las bombas- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijo Rex.

A la cuenta de tres, tres, dos, uno, fuego- grito Lincoln.

Rex presiona el gatillo, Lincoln y Clara disparan con todo su poder, al hacer explosión las bombas un fuerte estruendo se siente en toda la torre, después de eso la alarmar empieza a sonar, dice- **intrusos en la bóveda **\- esto altera a todos, los vigilantes rápidamente corren hacia la bóveda, Luan y Luna que estaban en el piso quince salen disparadas con dirección a la bóveda.

El humo se disipó rápido y deja ver un hoyo donde estaba la compuerta, esta salió disparada hacia el fond, rápidamente Clara y Lincoln corren para empezar a buscar, Rex ve una computadora que está pegada en la pared, él corre a buscar en ella, Lincoln y Clara como locos buscar el nombre de la sombra ya que para su suerte todo está guardado por nombre del villano, cuando terminar de recorrer la P Rex los llama por medio de comunicador.

Regresen ya!- grita Rex.

Ya estamos por llegar a la S- dijo Clara.

Aborten tienen que regresar ya- dijo Rex.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lincoln.

Aquí se los explico- dijo Rex.

Luan y luan estaban llegando al quinto piso, en el camino se encontraron con lo cuerpos de los vigilantes, al verlos las dos chicas se preocuparon ya que alguien más puede que esté muerto.

Luan será mejor pedir refuerzos- dijo Luna.

Que!- dijo Luan.

Que demos pedir refuerzos- dijo Luna.

No, nosotras podemos- dijo Luan.

Pero Luan no sabemos cuántos son y si los demás están muertos, no creo que podamos- dijo Luna.

Luna somos heroínas nosotras podemos con lo que sea- dijo Luan.

Está bien- dijo Luna.

De regreso coincide los chicos, Clara y Lincoln regresan rápidamente con Rex para que les muestre algo, al regresar les dice que vean la computadora, cuando lo hacen ven que se encuentra en el apartado de las cosas de "la sombra" revisan la lista de sus pertenencias, cuando llegan al arma que están buscando ven que dice que su ubicación está en la bóveda de armas de niveles uno, está bóveda se ubica en la base luna, cuando lee eso Lincoln explota de rabia y de un golpe destruye la computadora.

Hijos de puta!- grita Lincoln.

Tanta planificación de en balde- dijo Clara.

De en balde no, ya que ahora si sabes donde está realmente- dijo Rex.

Y cómo carajo quieres que entremos a su puta base lunar!- grito Lincoln.

Rex en lo que estamos aquí nuestra nave esta realizando una copia de todos los datos de la base de datos-dijo Rex.

Rex! Eres un piche genio- dijo Lincoln.

Con la información sabremos cómo entrar a su base Lunar- dijo Rex.

Bien es hora de partir- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos salieron del cuarto donde se hallaba la bóveda, al salir lo que quedaba de los vigilantes estaban apuntándoles, los chicos solo me miraron entre sí, el primero en moverse fue Rex volviéndose humo, Clara formó dos espadas cortas con su brazos, Lincoln con los dos mini bastones electrificados, al ver esto el capitán de los vigilantes ordenó abrir fuego, los tres chicos empezaron a correr a hacia los vigilantes, ellos abrieron fuego, usando sus armas Clara y Lincoln repelían los disparos, cuando llegan a donde estaban, empezaron a golpearlos uno fueron callando, Lincoln daba un serie de brincos entre los vigilantes mientras los goleaba con los mini bastónes, el ataque de Clara fue más directo ya que con sus espadas iba cortado a todo lo que se le ponía en frente, no les tomó mucho tiempo en abatir a los a los vigilantes, al terminar subieron por el elevador, al salir una nueva sorpresa los estaba esperando.

Cuando salen ven que las dos heroínas los estaban esperando, las dos se hayan en posición de combate.

Ríndanse- dijo Luan.

¿Que?- pregunto Lincoln.

Dije que se rindan- dijo Luan.

Niña por si no sabes contar somos tres y ustedes dos- dijo Clara.

Nosotras somos heroínas podemos con ustedes y con más- dijo Luan.

Valla, valla que creída eres niña- dijo Lincoln.

No soy una niña soy un heroína- dijo Luna.

Ya me desespero acabemos con ella- dijo Clara.

Al generar sus espadas de neón se lanza directamente hacia Luan, reaccionando a tiempo Luan logra colocar su defensa, Luna al ver eso intenta disparar una onda pero es detenida por Lincoln ya que le un golpe directo a la estomago con sus dos bastones, después le da una descarga eléctrica que la termina lanzado, Clara al forcejeando le da una patada en las las costillas a Luan, por un momento pierda la defensa y caiga de rodillas, Clara aprovecha ese momento para intentar clavarle sus cuchillas, Luna que apenas estaba recuperándose ve como su hermana estaba por morir, en un intento desesperado de salvarla levanta ambas manos y dispara la onda más poderosa que ha producido, lo onda golpea directo a Clara, la pelirosa sale disparada constar la pared, su cabeza impacta contra la pared, al ver eso Lincoln sale corriendo a ver cómo estaba Clara.

Al llegar con ella Clara estaba inconsciente por el golpe, aparentemente Clara estaba bien, en un ataque de ira por lo ocurrido toma la mano de Clara, un destello neón rosa se genera en la habitación, el destello deja a las hermanas deslumbras por instantes, cuando recuperen la visión, el mercenario estaba caminado hacia ellas pero curiosamente emanaba de las manos un rosa neón, el chico corrió primero hacia Luan al hacerlo deja a su paso una estela de neón rosa, usando sus dos bastones le propinó a Luan un serie de goles de manera rápida, al terminar con ella calló al suelo inconsciente, de nueva cuenta corrió pero esta ves hacia Luna, al estar frente de ella le propinó con ambos bastones de manera rápida una serie de golpes, cuando termina genera una explosión de neón que manda a volar a Luna contra la pared de nuevo.

Terminamos- dijo Lincoln.

La nave no está esperando en frente- dijo Rex.

Detona la bomba- dijo Lincoln y regresó por Clara para cargarla.

Si- dijo Rex.

Cuando ambos chicos salen, con el detonador en mando pulsa el botón, la bomba tarda veinte segundos en volar, tiempo suficiente para que la nave esté a una distancia segura, dentro de la torre Luna presiona un botón en su cinturón, era un sistema de emergencia que avisaba a sus hermanas que estaba en peligro, cuando cae inconsciente la bomba explota, con su explosión se destruye el décimo piso y deja dañada la torre.

En la base Loud empieza sonar la alarma que indica que un miembro de la familia está en apuros, Lynn y Lori corren rápidamente a la computadora para ver de quien se trata, la seña provenía de Luna, ambas chicas corren a ponerse su traje ya que su hermana puede estar en peligro, cuando se lo estaban poniendo suena otra alarma, al terminar de ponerse el traje ambas chicas corren de nuevo a la computadora para ver qué pasa, ven que es información de un noticiero- **apenas hace cinco minutos en la torre de la Liga Mundial de Superhéroes acaba de detonar una bomba, aquí las imágenes del moneando es que detona la bomba**\- ambas hermanas ven cuando detona una bomba en la torre, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca en un millón de años imaginaron que una bomba detonaría en la torre, al acabar de ver el video ambas chicas corren a la nave, despegan y van directo a responder el llamado de Luna.

¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto Lori.

Claro que lo están son fuertes- dijo Lynn.

Quien puedo hacer esto- dijo Lori.

Mira ahorita no importa eso, primero están nuestras hermanas que un tonto edificio- dijo Lynn.

Tienes razón- dijo Lori.

Cuando las chicas llegan a escena elementos de la policia tenían acordonado el lugar, cuando ven a las heroínas las dejan pasar, al entrar al edificio ambas chicas buscan rápido a sus hermanas esperando que nada les haya pasado, en una de las bancas ambas chicas estaban sentadas, cuando Lynn ve a sus hermanas corre hacia ellas y las abraza, lori hace lo mismo, al estar juntas comienza a llorar pues aparentemente no les paso nada.

**Aquí termina un nuevo capituló de No soy un Héroe, No soy un Loud espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos leemos un sin próximo capituló, se despide Marie Loud.**

**Porque cierto cómo ya notaron tenemos portada para esta historia, la portada fue hecha por un gran amigo diegofor, él es un artista amateur, aquí les dejo su Instagram y Facebook para que lo sigan y vean su trabajo, el principalmente dibuja fan art sobre The Loud House.**


	6. Chapter 6- parte 1

Porque carajo no pidieron ayuda!- grito el líder.

Creímos que podíamos con ellos- dijo Luan.

Si héroes más veteranos no han podio con ellos, porque creyeron que ustedes podían!- grito el líder.

Nos confiamos- dijo Luna.

Y ya vieron lo que su confianza no costó!- grito el líder- ante los ojos del mundo y de nuestros enemigos creen que somos vulnerables!

No se volverá a repetir- dijo Luan.

Claro que no porque están temporalmente suspendidas de toda labor hasta que el consejo regrese a la tierra además deben permanecer el base lunar, es una orden- dijo el líder.

La video llamada a través de un holograma se corta, las dos chicas salen de la sala de comunicaciones en la torre, antes de partir revisan cómo quedó todos tras el robo, el piso diez quedó muy dañando tras la explosión, lo bueno fue que la estructura no fue dañada, la compuerta bóveda quedó destruida, después de revisar la bóveda ven que los tres mercenarios no sean llevado nada, esto les genera una enorme de qué es lo que estaban buscando, el número total de muerto fue de veintiséis, veinticinco guardias y el encargado de la bóveda, tras comprobar todo van con su hermanas.

Listo revisamos todo- dijo Luna.

Vamos chicas las llevaremos- dijo Lori.

Si- dijeron Luna y Luan.

Las cuatro chicas abordaron la nave, Lori piloteó con Luan como copiloto, en la parte trasera iban Luna y Lynn, el ambiente se sentía un tanto pesado, así que Lynn se levantó de su asiento para sentarse a lado de su hermana, la pelicafe puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, la reacción de la chica de cabello corto fue abrasar a su hermana, Lynn correspondió además escuchó como comenzaba a llorar.

Shhhh, shhhh, shhhhh, tranquila ya pasó- dijo Lynn mientras reconforta a su hermana.

Fue mi culpa debí haber pedido refuerzos- dijo Luna llorando.

Descuida a todos nos pasa... solo se confiaron... es normal a todos nos pasa cuando salimos, creemos que podemos con todo pero algo nos regresa a nuestra realidad y nos dice que no falta mucho por aprender aun- dijo Lynn.

Pero si hubiera pedido refuerzos tal ves estarían vivos- dijo Luna llorando.

Él hubiera no existe... ve esto como una lección de vida- dijo Lynn.

Si- dijo Luna llorando.

Así que deja de llorar, si- dijo Lynn y limpio la cara de Luna.

Gracias por el apoyo- dijo Luna.

De nada- dijo Lynn.

Y... ¿como tomó esto mamá y papá?- pregunto Luna.

Ya dejes dejar de pensar en lo que dieran mamá y papá, eso no es importante- dijo Lynn.

Pero la reputación y...- dijo Luna hasta que fue interrumpida.

Ya! La reputación no importa y todas esas tonterías que mamá y papá deciden óbvialas! Lo único que importa es ayudar a la gente, quedó claro!- dijo Lynn.

Luna asintió.

¿Porque les importa tanto todo eso?- pregunto Luna.

Por las influencias, favores, amistades por todo eso, no te has preguntado cómo es que tenemos una de las bases en todo el mundo, porque hacen bulla a cada lugar que vamos o porque dicen que según somos la mejor familia de superhéroes en todo el mundo o que somos la familia perfecta, no recuerdas que en la academia siempre teníamos privilegios que nadie más ha tenido pues todo eso mamá y papá lo han construido perfectamente porque papá tiene la idea de que el mundo nos tiene que recordar o mejor dicho lo hace porque tiene miedo de que el mundo lo olvide cuando no esté... pero para mí todo eso es un tontería... lo único que debe importar es ayudar y poner nuestro granito de arena para cambiar el mundo... aún está a tiempo de elegir qué quieres ser un héroe como mamá y papá o un héroe de verdad- dijo Lynn.

Y bien ¿ha valido la pena robar su base de datos?- pregunto Lincoln.

Solo robamos información sobre la academia, la bóveda, planos y la lista de nuevos cadetes- dijo Rex.

Es una pena si hubiera traído la identidad como información sobre los héroes que está activos esto valdría miles millones- dijo Lincoln.

¿Hay alguna forma de entrar?- pregunto Clara.

No, todo lo tiene muy cubierto, no hay ninguna entrada trasera- dijo Rex.

Entonces la tendremos que fabricar... ¿mencionaste qué hay una la lista de los nuevos reclutas, no?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si... creo que ya sé cuál es tu idea- dijo Rex.

No, ni lo pienses- dijo Clara molesta.

¿Cuando salen los próximos cadetes?- pregunto Lincoln.

Mañana salden de Cleveland- dijo Rex.

Bien que están esperando para preparar sus cosas- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres adolescentes salieron con rumbo a Cleveland, no tardaron más de dos horas en llegar, cuando llegaron inmediatamente buscaron el lugar donde se estaban hospedando los nuevos reclutas, estuvieron hay un par de horas vigilando, cada ves que salían con la listan en mano revisaban quien era quien, después de que ver a cada uno eligieran a seis posibles chicos de nueve que raptarían para suplantar su identidad, cuatro chicos y dos chica, fueron los seleccionados.

Por la noche todos salieron en grupo con rumbo a una pizzería para cenar, esto les callo como anillo al dedo ya que pensaban entrar al hotel y secuestrarlos mientras dormían, en todo momento eran acampados por dos adultos, supusieron que eran alguna clase de instructores de la academia, antes de entrar a la pizzería ven como dos chicos y una chica de los que están en su lista se desvían y entran a una tienda de cómics esta a un lado de la pizzería, vaya suerte que tienen, los tres entran para ejecutar su plan.

Y ¿bien que cuál vas a llevar?- pregunta una chica.

El nuevo volumen del cazador de vampiros- dijo un chico.

Y ¿tu Tommy?- pregunta la chica.

El nuevo volumen del mundo de zombies y tu Sofi- dijo Tommy.

Bueno llevaré el nuevo volumen de la princesa pony y el mundo obscuro- dijo Sofi.

Los tres adolescentes entran a la tienda, primero disparan un dardo al encargado que provoca que queda inconsciente, después cada uno se dirige a por su objetivo, al estar cerca de ellos ejecutan su plan, disparan de disparar un dardo a cada uno, al hacerlo llevan a los tres chicos al baño, hay los desvisten y se ponen su ropa, con un aparto escanean el rostro de cada uno, al colocarse un collar automáticamente se genera un rostro como si fuera un holograma además cada aparato recoge las memorias para las puedan utilizar en cualquier momento y seas más creíble que son los originales cadetes

Dios mío soy una nerd- dijo Clara al salir del baño de chicas.

No eres la única- dijo Lincoln.

Jajajaja- Clara se soltó a reír al ver a Lincoln.

Bueno al menos no veo tan mal- dijo Rex.

Si tú saliste mejor parado que nosotros- dijo Clara.

Bien ya vasta de tonterías y cada uno diga quien es- dijo Lincoln.

No dirías eso si no fueras un nerd cuatro ojos- dijo Clara y Lincoln le dio una mirada fulminante.

Está bien me callo- dijo Clara.

Comencemos- dijo Lincoln.

Mi nombre es Sofia Del bosque, tengo 14 años y mi habilidad es volverme de metal- dijo Clara.

Bien, Rex tu torno- dijo Lincoln.

Mi nombre es George Velásquez, tengo 14 años y mi habilidad es manipular el fuego- dijo Rex.

Bien, voy yo, mi nombre es Tomas Beltrán, tengo 14 años y mi habilidad es controlar la electricidad- dijo Lincoln.

Vaya suerte te tocó alguien que tiene tus poderes- dijo Clara.

Si, pero sabes que no todos podemos desarrollar las mismas habilidades aparte este solo es uno de los trucos que domino- dijo Lincoln.

El robot ya están entrado por la puerta tercera para llevarse a los tres chicos- dijo a Rex.

Bien cada uno tome el cómic que estaba viendo y salgamos para no levantar sospechas- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijeron Clara y Rex.

Que asco quien lee la princesa pony- dijo Clara.

Tu- dijo Rex.

Jajajaja que chistoso eres- dijo Clara irónicamente.

Dejen de pelear y vámonos que nos pueden descubrir- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres toman los cómics que había agarrado cada uno y salen de la tienda, al salir ve que se acerca a ellos dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre.

¿Se puede saber porque tardaron tanto?- pregunto enojada la mujer.

Les dijimos que solo tenían diez minutos y tardaron más de eso- dijo el hombre.

Lo sentimos- dijo Lincoln.

Hummm... bien será mejor que vallan a cenar antes de que lo demás chicos se acaben la pizza- dijo la señora.

Si- dijeron los tres.

Los tres chicos siguieron a los dos adultos de regreso a la pizzería, ya adentro los tres chicos se unieron a los otros seis para cenar, los tres chicos se sienta juntos y cenan con el resto de compañero, durante la cena ve que los chicos se les quedan viendo raro, esto les genera una enorme inquietud a los tres, al terminar de cenar el grupo regresa a la casa de seguridad donde se estaban quedando, en grupo de tres regresan a los cuartos que tenían asignados, durante la madrugada los tres se levanta y se reúnen.

¿Bien alguien me puede decir porque se nos quedaban viendo raro? Me sentí como bicho raro- pregunto Clara.

Rex- dijo Lincoln.

Les mande información a los dispositivos, cada uno puede ver las memorias de los chicos- dijo Rex.

Cada uno entra en los recuerdos del chico que suplantan, primero Lincoln, Tomas Beltrán, él es hijo del famoso superhéroe conocido como el "último rayo", a diferencia de su padre tomas jamás se interesó por ser un superhéroe ya que se le hacía muy peligroso, así que por eso dedicó gran parte de su tiempo a leer historias ya que eso le llamaba más atención, al descubrir sus poderes su padre le obligó a entrenar en contra de su voluntad, al final terminó cediendo a los caprichos de su padre ya que si se llegaba a enterar la comunidad de superhéroes que el hijo del "último rayo" se negó a ser un héroe sería la burla de todos por ende su padre perdería la fama, prestigio y popularidad en la comunidad, eso era la ultimo que quiera ya que su padre fuera de los reflectores tenía tendencia a la violencia familiar, esto generó aún más odio por lo héroes de parte de Lincoln, cuando tomas llega al mini campamento y sus compañeros descubren quien es su padre de inmediato se ganó el respeto de todos pero eso se terminó a los poco días ya que él no era como su padre, Tommy es un chico introvertido que prefiere estar separado de todos para leer su cómics, cuando lo llamaban solo decía gracias pero no, esto generó que a poco fuera sometido a críticas y burlas, esto le afectó pero siempre se comporta indiferente a las críticas, a los pocos días conoció a George y Sofia, los tres comparten gusto, historia, esto los hizo amigos muy rápido, al terminar de ver sus recuerdos a Lincoln le corre una lágrima por la mejilla.

Sofia del Bosque, la chica nace en la típica familia norteamericana , para suerte o mala suerte Sofi nace en una familia donde nadie tiene poderes ,la pequeña sofi es la segunda hija del matrimonio del bosque, para mala suerte para Sofí nunca pudo conocer a su hermana mayor ya que tuvo muerte de cuna, a los dos años nació ella, la muerte de su hermana provocó que cuando naciera su hija sus padres fueran demasiado sobre protectores con ella, Sofí de pequeña era una niña muy hiperactiva, esto provocó que hubiera muchos choques entre ella y sus padres, por lo general siempre le prohibían jugar algo que según ellos la pusiera peligro según sus padres, sofi solo fue a la escuela hasta el kíndergarden una ves que lo termino sus padres tomaron la decisión de que continuar su educación en casa, esto provocó tristeza ya que no volvería a ver a sus amiguitos del kínder, hay era el único lugar donde Sofía podía ser una niña de verdad.

A la edad de seis años durante un paseo en familia a Sofi le llamó la atención la tienda de historietas que estaba en el centro comercial, con muchos ruegos y suplicas sus padres acceden a llevarla, dentro Sofí descubre un mundo de aventuras y fantasías que llenaría ese espacio de soledad que vive, a los nueve años sofí había se había vuelta una chica tímida, introvertida, poco social y callada, llegó a este punto gracias a sus padres ya que era contadas las ocasiones en las que Sofí convivía con la gente, desde los ochos años Sofí empezó a sufrir episodios de enuresis nocturna.

se preguntarán cómo llegó a este punto, sencillo, sus padres le contaban a Sofí historias que el mundo exterior era muy peligroso, casi siempre le leían noticias del periódico para que tuviera miedo pero había algo dentro de ella que le ayuda a intentar sus miedos, los súperheroes, Sofí los admiraba demasiado, siempre soñó ser uno, a la edad de trece años Sofía descubrió sus poderes cuando por accidente se tropezó en las escaleras y calló directo al primer piso, al impactar se escucha un gran golpe en toda la casa, sus padres de inmediato corre a ver, al llegar ven que su hija tirada en un hoyo que hizo por el impacto, lo que les dejó boquiabiertos es que la niña parecía estar hecha de metal, después del accidente no tardó más de una semana para que representes de la academia de superhéroes visitarán a la familia del bosque, después de una largo debate y ruegos de la chica los padres aceptaron que Sofi ese entrene para ser en algún futuro una heroína.

Cuando la chica llega al mini campamento le cuesta mucho acercarse a los demás chicos ya que no sabe cómo socializar con gente de su edad, esto le cuesta que la gran mayoría la tache de bicho raro, esto le afecta demasiado ya que la chica llegaba con la idea de ser amiga de todos, la gran parte de su tiempo la pasaba leyendo sus historietas, esto ayudó a que conociera a Geoge y Tomas, no les tomó mucho tiempo ser amigos, al terminar de ver los recuerdos sus ojos estaban hinchados, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la vida se Sofi no era la mejor pero no era por eso que lloraba, lloraba porque veía unos padre que se preocupaban por su hija y Clara daría lo que fuera por tener a sus padre de vuelta aunque fueran sobre protectores.

Por último Rex, revivió los recuerdos de George Velázquez, él era un chico normal, tenía una familia promedio, que se conforma de; mamá, papá y su hermana menor de diez años; buena económica, tenía amigos en la escuela, se podía decir que la vida de George era perfecta salvo una pequeña cosa, sus amigos y familiares eran detractores de los metahumanos, sin importar que sean héroes o villanos, ya se imaginarán la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando se enteraron que George es un metahumano su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, empezó a sufrir de acoso escolar, sus compañeros lo maltratan, cada ves que se acusaba en dirección o con los profesores le decían que estaban ocupados y no podían atenderlo, en su casa creyó que estaría a salvo pero no, su padre lo golpeaba y le gritaba- **por mi mano en nombre de Dios te liberare del castigo que el demonio ha desatado sobre ti-.**

Su madre solo se limitaba a presenciar los actos de dolor a lo que era sometido a diario, su hermana, su más fiel confidente, amiga, se volvió su verdugo, a lo largo del día lo golpeaba, humillaba delante de quien sea, un día George estaba siendo "curado" por su padre cuando no lo soporto más, dio un fuerte grito y con el vino un llamarada que consumió todo a su paso, la casa no tardó mucho para empezar a caerse a pedazos, sus padres y hermana murieron calcinados, cuando el fuego consumió la casa y las cenizas ocuparon el lugar del fuego en el centro estaba George, llorando por lo que había hecho, delante de él personal de la morgue cargaba tres bolsas, en cada una iba lo que quedaba de su familia, cuando las suben al vehículo y parten, con ellos parten lo que George fue una ves un chico normal, no tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer gente de la academia, al principio George creyó que lo llevaría a prision por lo que había hecho, esto provocó que peleara con ellos, después de vencerlo y explicarle el motivo de su visita George respiro, le ofrecieron unirse a la academia, George aceptó, no le quedó de otra ya que si no estaría solo por siempre y creyó qué tal ves hay aria una nueva vida, al llegar al mini campamento le costaba incorporarse con los demás chicos, esto provocó que los demás lo hicieran a un lado, el día que le tocó trabajar con Sofía y Tomas algo cambio dentro, ese día se topó con dos chicos que los unía la tragedia, ese día su vida cambió para siempre.

Los tres contaron lo que vieron.

Valla vida de perro que les tocó vivir ¿no?- dijo Clara.

No somos tan diferentes a ellos- dijo Rex.

Ahora entiendo mejor a lo que se refería padre con los superhéroes y las personas- dijo Lincoln.

El mundo es cruel, Linc, que esperabas- dijo Clara.

Nada, nunca espero nada del mundo y su gente pero aún así logran decepcionarme- dijo Lincoln.

Eh! Que hacen despiertos a esta hora!- dijo uno de los encargados.

Eh- dijo los tres.

Tomas, Gorge y Sofía que hacen despiertos a esta hora... están leyendo historias de nuevo- dijo una chica.

Lo sentimos señorita Elisa- dijo Sofi.

A la cama y que no se repita de nuevo- dijo Elisa.

Si- dijeron los tres y se fueron a sus cuartos.

Al día siguiente todos estaban terminado alistar sus cosas pues no más de media hora para que el transporte que lo llevara a la academia llegue, pasada la media hora el trasporte llega, todos los niños menos Lincoln, Clara y Rex se sorprenden ya que tiene una nave igual o menor, todos abordaron la nave, dentro de la nave los dos adultos les dijeron a todos que se fueran a cambiar, uno por uno fueron entrado en los vestidores, al salir todos portaban el uniforme de la academia, todos los chicos estaban muy emocionados pues al fin pertenecían a la académica, bueno tres chicos no estaban emocionados pero tenían que fingir, cuando todos toman su lugar la nave despega.

Lynn estaba parada a fuera de la puerta donde era el cuarto su hermana cuando era cadete, detrás de la puerta se podía escuchar que alguien estaba llorando, se preguntaban quién estaba llorando... Luna... la pelicafe seguía muy afectada por lo de su suspensión, Lynn de camino a la base lunar intento de todo para que su hermana no esté mal pero al parecer nada ha funcionado, Lynn llama a la puerta, dentro del cuarto se escucha como Luna se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar sis?- pregunto Lynn.

Luna asiento.

Cuando Luna cierra la puerta, Lynn la estaba esperando sentada en su cama, cuando la mayor se sienta la reacción de Lynn fue abrazar a su hermana mayor, Luna reacciona y corresponde el abrazo de su hermana.

¿Mejor?- pregunto Lynn.

Un poco- dijo Luna.

Sabes que te puede levantar el animo- dijo Lynn.

¿Que?- pregunto Luna.

Pues resulta que hoy llega un grupo nuevo de cadetes a la base y me asignaron que les de el recorrido por toda la base, bueno me lo asignaron junto a Lori pero ella regresó de inmediato a la tierra y me estaba preguntando si me harías el honor de acompañarme para dar el recorrido- dijo Lynn.

Claro, siempre es divertido ver a los nuevos cadetes y saber qué tipo de habilidades posen- dijo Luna.

Entonces que estamos esperando, vamos pero primero date una ducha que te ves y hules terrible, no querrás dar una mala impresión a los niños- dijo Lynn en tono de burla

Jaja que chistosa eres- dijo Luna- y por cierto según yo tú eres una niña aún... sabes tal ves entre ellos puedas encontrar al niño que te fleche el corazón.

No digas tonterías Luna, yo no pienso en esas cursilerías- dijo Lynn un tanto sonrojada.

Lo que tú digas niña- dijo Luna.

Mejor vete a bañar, te espero en la compuerta once- dijo Lynn y salió del cuarto.

Luna se levanta de su cama y se dirige a tomar una ducha, al terminar se cambia y se dirige a la compuerta once, esto no le toma más de media en llegar, al llegar ve que Lynn aún no ha llegado así que toma su comunicador para llamarla.

Contesta... contesta- dijo Luna.

Si- dijo Lynn.

¿Se puede saber porque no estás aquí?- pregunto Luna.

comiendo- dijo Lynn.

Es enserio- dijo Luna.

Si, por- dijo Lynn.

Faltan menos de quince minutos para que lleve la nave con los nuevos cadetes y tú estás comiendo- dijo Luna.

Si, ¿quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Lynn.

Deja de estar comiendo y ven ya!- dijo Luna.

Aquí estoy- dijo Lynn.

Luna pega un grito debido a que Lynn aparece de repente.

Con un demonio no hagas eso, suficiente tenemos con Lucy- dijo Luna.

Gustas- dijo Lynn ofreciéndole una mordía de su submarino de albóndigas.

No- dijo Luna y su estómago gruñó- bien dame.

Las dos pelicafe pasan los siguientes quince minutos hablando, Lynn le cuenta cómo ha sido si vida de superhéroe a lado de Lori, por cierto no es nada sencillo ser compañero de Lori como saben tiene su carácter y Lynn es su tercer compañero ya se han de estar asiendo idea de lo complicado que es trabajar con ella, por si se lo están preguntando ser héroe quitan mucho tiempo además los cadetes no tiene casa interacción con sus familiares, por eso las dos pelicafes se ponen al día, por su parte Luna le cuenta cómo fue su último año en la academia, le contó que ha tenido un par de amoríos con los cadetes, a Lynn esto le causa risa ya que su hermana siempre a sido mala con la relaciones.

De momento se escucha cómo empieza a sonar una alarma, la nave con los cadetes ha llegado, ven como la compuerta se abre, al abrirse las puertas de lado a lado ven como ingresa una nave de considerable tamaño, la nave aterriza a escasos metros de las chicas, cuando los motores se apagan se abre la compuerta de la nave, de esta empiezan a salir un grupo de niños, nueve para ser exactos, de tras de ellos estaban dos instructores de la academia, los niños se forman en una sólo hilera, Lynn empieza a caminar y recorre de la a lado para ver a todos, pero en todo momento mantenía una cara de seriedad tirándole a molesta, Luna se estaba internamente al ver la reacción de su hermana.

Dejemos claro las cosas aquí no vienen de vacaciones, aquí vienen para que se conviertan en los héroes que protegerán a la tierra de cualquier amenaza, les quedó claro- dijo Lynn con tono firme y alto.

Si!- dicen los niños.

Dije les quedó claro- dijo Lynn con el mismo tono.

Si!- dicen los niños.

Entonces sean bienvenidos a la academia de superhéroes de la Liga Mundial de superhéroes- dijo Lynn- mi nombre es Lynn Loud y pertenezco al grupo de superhéroes conocidos como Aces de Póker, para muchos el mejor grupo de superhéroes pero para mi son tonterías, bueno yo les daré el recorrido junto a mi hermana Luna, ven preséntate.

Hola niños, me llamo Luna Loud y cómo mi hermana pertenezco al grupo de superhéroes Aces de Póker, hoy les daremos el recorrido para que conozcan la academia además de la base lunar, vamos- dijo luna.

**Aquí termina la primera parte de este capituló, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos cuando publique la siguiente parte chao **? ﾟﾙﾌ?


	7. Chapter 6- parte 2

Todos empezaron a seguir a las hermanas, tres adolescentes encubiertos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas internamente ya que sus presas favoritas las iban a girar, el recorrido empezó por la academia, el primer lugar que en el que pararon fue en los dormitorios, los dormitorios se dividan en dos edificios uno para las niñas y otro para los chicos, algo interesante es que los compañeros de cuarto siempre son de grados diferentes, esto es así para que los mayores puedan servir de guía para los menores.

El segundo lugar que visitaron fueron los salones clase, estos son como casi cualquier salón de clase conocemos, con la diferencia que no hay cincuenta estudiantes y no tienes que ir a pedir una banca al otro salón, aquí los salones son para diez a quince cadetes, aquí no tiene los típicos pizarrones, aquí utilizan hologramas para que los cadetes aprenden, después de recorrer varios de los salones y ver los diferentes grados qué hay, para suerte o mala suerte entraron al salón donde están la gemelas, los chicos presenciaron como la dos hermanas cuando trabajan juntas son difíciles de batir en combate, por cierto a la clase a la que entran es pelea III.

El siguiente lugar que visitaron fue la arena de combate, la arena es un complejo del tamaño de tres campo de fútbol además cuenta con proyectores que genera hologramas, el grupo presenció como unos de los maestros que imparte combate ponía a pelar a los chicos, Lynn tuvo la idea de llevarlo a la arena ya que estaban viendo la clase desde el mirador, al estar abajo el maestro reconoció a Lynn y a Luna, el profesor se presentó con los chicos y les explico de que va clase, Lynn tuvo la idea de que los chicos se pueden llevar un pequeño adelanto, el profesor no pareció están del todo de acuerdo pero Lynn lo termino convencido.

Bien chicos vamos a hacer un pequeño combate así que quien sabe pelear- dijo Lynn.

Ninguno de los chicos alzó su mano, Clara está tentada pero para su mala suerte Sofi no tiene sus habilidades y si levanta su mano están perdidos, Lynn se empezaba a decepcionar de la actitud de los cadetes ya que se supone que deben saber un mínimo de artes marciales, como ninguno de los cadetes alzaba la mano Lincoln tuvo que alzar la mano, al ver que nos de los chicos alzó la mano una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la pelicafe.

Bien solo es una pelea de demostración no intentes nada loco, si- dijo Lynn

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Lynn

Tomas- dijo Lincoln.

Suerte tomas- dijo Lynn.

Lincoln pasó al centro de la arena, del otro lado estaba parado uno de los peores cadetes en el área de combate, se preguntan porque puso al peor el maestro, sencillo no quiere que lastimen al recién llegado, los dos chicos tomaron su posición de combate respectivamente, cuando el maestro contó hasta a tres el combate comenzó.

Si quieres tener una mejor experiencia a la hora de leer este combate aquí les dejo una cancióncita

Cuando el maestro dijo tres el cadete se lanzó rápidamente hacia Lincoln pero el albino reaccionó fácilmente, solo dio media vuelta además le puso el pie para que el cadete saliera volando directamente a la pared de la arena, todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por los reflejos que poseía el chico, el cadete rápidamente se puso de pie y nuevamente se lanzó a hacia Lincoln pero esta ves activó su poder que era controlar el agua, formó un puño y lo impactó directamente a Lincoln, el peliblanco solo puso defensa, el impacto lo hizo retroceder, el cadete continuo con su ataque básico, solo lanzaba puñetazos con la esperanza que lograra conectar uno, como los movimientos del cadete era muy predecible sin mucho problema Lincoln esquivo todos los golpes, poco a poco Lincoln se empezó a aburrir ya que su contrincante no presentaba ninguna dificultad, a la hora de esquivar un golpe Lincoln le conectó una patada en la boca del estómago, esto provocó que se quedara sin aire su contrincante, al estar indefenso Lincoln empieza a cargar una bola de electricidad usando sus dos manos, cuando el cadete recuperó el aliento fue demasiado tarde ya que la bola venía directo a el, intento esquivarla pero no puedo, al recibir el impacto, el cadete calló batido al piso, un minuto más tarde se levantó, cuando intento hacer otra cosa el maestro decide parar la pelea.

Bien hecho niño- dijo el maestro.

Gracias- dijo el peliblanco.

Como te llamas- dijo el maestro.

Tomas- dijo Lincoln.

Espero tenerte por aquí próximamente, tienes mucho potencial- dijo el maestro.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Cuando Lincoln regresó con los reclutas todos estaban boquiabiertos ya que nunca habían visto que un chico de la edad de Tomas de tenga ese nivel, Lynn quedó muy sorprendida como Luna ya que delante de ellas podían tener algún día a un muy buen peleador, cuando los cadetes salieron de hay el siguiente lugar que visitaron fue la cafetería ya que habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que los cadetes desayunaron, durante el camino todos murmuraban sobre la pelea que presenciaron, la mayoría no podía creer aún que Tomas pele así pues desde que lo conocieron siempre aparentó otra cosa.

Al llegar a la cafetería uno a uno fueron pasando por sus alimentos, a la hora de tomar asiento los tres infiltrados se sentaron separados del grupo principal, esto llamó la atención de Luna y Lynn así que decidieron ir a sentarse a lado de los tres chicos.

Hola, ¿nos podemos sentar aquí?- pregunto Luna.

Eh... claro- dijo Clara.

Las dos hermanas se sentaron frente a los tres chicos.

Peleaste muy bien- dijo Lynn.

Eh... jeje gracias- dijo Lincoln.

Tienes mucho potencial- dijo Lynn.

Lo... ¿crees?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si- dijo Lynn.

¿Los tres son amigos?- pregunto Luna.

Si- dijo Lincoln- ella es Sofía y él es George.

Hola- dijeron los dos chicos.

Controlas la electricidad, no- dijo Luna.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Tienes un buen dominio para tu edad, por cierto que edad tienes- dijo Luna.

Tengo 13- dijo Lincoln.

Y ustedes niños que dominan.

Yo domino el fuego- dijo Rex.

Yo me vuelvo de metal- dijo Clara

Buenos poderes- dijo Luna.

Tal ves en algún futuro ustedes se vuelvan un equipo- dijo Luna.

Eso sería genial- dijo Clara.

Si- dijeron los dos chicos.

¿Que lugar vamos a vistas después?- pregunto Clara.

La bóveda- dijo Luna.

¿Que es eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

La bóveda es donde se guardan todas las armas que se confiscan a los villanos cuando los detenemos- dijo Lynn.

Suena interesante- dijo Rex.

No es nada del otro mundo- dijo Luna.

Cuando todos terminan de comer, Lynn los llama a todos para continuar con el recorrido, como ya mencioné antes el siguiente lugar que visitaron fue la bóveda, para llegar hay tuvieron que tomar el ascensor ya que esta se ubica cuatro niveles bajo el suelo, al llegar al piso donde está salieron del elevador, para sorpresa de los tres chicos, el corredor que los lleva a la bóveda está vigilado por varios guardias, supusieron que tomó medidas la liga desde el atentado, después de atravesar el corredor se toparon con un puerta de metal inmensa, después de unos minutos atravesaron la puerta, al estar del otro lado los cadetes quedaron boquiabiertos incluyendo a los tres infiltrados, delante de todas esta la mayor armería, es una lástima que no se le de uso, Luna le explico cuál es la función de la bóveda además mención de que villanos guardan sus armas.

Cuando salen de la bóveda y regresan a la superficie Lynn les dice que solo falta un lugar por visitar, la torre del consejo, tardaron en llegar ya que se ubica al otro lado de la bóveda, cuando llegan ven a través de un vitral la inmensa torre del consejo, uno de los chicos pregunto si iban a entran pero Lynn le dijo que no ya hay solo pueden entrar superhéroes y personas que sean llamados por el consejo.

Bien niños el recorrido hemos terminado esperamos que les haya gustado- dijo Lynn.

Chicos les entregamos la llave de la habitación compartida- dijo Luna y empezó a entregar a cada uno la llave de su cuarto.

Un pequeño vehículo los está esperando para que los lleve de vuelta a los dormitorios- dijo Lynn y señaló el vehículo.

Mañana empieza sus clases, mucha suerte- dijo Luna.

Los chicos se despidieron de las dos hermanas y subieron al vehículo para regresar a los dormitorios, no tardaron más de diez minutos para regresar, al llegar ambos instructores les recordaron las reglas. 1- los hombres no pueden entra a los dormitorios de las niñas, 2- nadie puede salir después de las diez de la noche, 3- las niñas no pueden entrar a los dormitorios de lo hombres, 4- siempre deben mantener su cuarto limpio, entre otra reglas, los amigos se separaron para ir a sus cuartos, Rex y Lincoln fueron a los dormitorios de los niños y Clara al de las niñas.

Al entrar al dormitorio de las niñas no fue nada del otro mundo, el primer piso era una sala común donde todos podían convivir, Clara recorrió toda la sala, esto lo hizo con la intención de saber cuáles eran las habilidades de las cadetes ya que estaban a horas de dar el golpe de su vida, después de recorrer la sala subió la escalera, subió hasta el cuarto piso, cabe destacar que todos los pisos eran lo mismo, un corredor con cinco puertas de cada lado, lo único que los diferenciaba era que las puertas tiene el nombre de la cadete que vive hay, al llegar al cuarto piso checa la llave magnética que le dieron los encargados, la llave tenía el número 37, busca el número, al encontrarlo se para delante de la puerta, pasa la llave por la ranura electrónica, la puerta se abre y Clara ingresa al cuarto.

El cuarto no le sorprendió, era la típica habitación para dos personas, esta se conforma de una litera, un closet, baño, un escritorio para dos personas, pone su maleta en el suelo, la pelirosa se percata qué hay alguien acostada en la cama de arriba, de momento la frazada de la cama superior sale volando y la chica que estaba acostada da un salto y cae en frente de Clara.

Hola tu debes ser mi nueva compañera- dijo la chica energéticamente

Si- Clara.

Cierto lo olvidaba mi nombre es Syd Chang- dijo Syd.

Sofía del Bosque- dijo Clara.

Mucho gusto Sofi, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas- dijo Syd y sonrió.

Si- dijo Clara- qué bueno que solo la tengo que aguantar hoy- dijo en su mente.

Cierto lo olvidaba te daré el tour... bien esa dos camas son la litera, por cierto yo duermo en la de arriba... que sigue... por hay tenemos el closet, la mitad es mía y la otra tuya... lo siguiente es... detrás de esa puerta está el baño que tiene regadera... y por último tenemos el escritorio doble para hacer tareas... cierto lo olvidaba si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar qué para eso estoy compañera- dijo Syd.

Eh... gracias- dijo Clara.

No hablas mucho- dijo Syd.

No... no, eso... su... su... suelo ser tímida... cuando... conozco nuevas personas- dijo Clara mintiendo.

Jejeje está bien no te preocupes a todos no pasa cuando llegamos a un lugar donde no conocemos a nadie- dijo Clara.

De momento se oye cómo alguien toca la puerta, Syd da la indicación de que se abra la puerta, de manera automática la puerta se abre y entra un chica de piel morena y cabello azabache.

Hey Syd tienes los apuntes de teoría del combate- dijo la chica.

Claro Nie-Nie, está en el escritorio- dijo Syd.

La pelinegra se percata que su compañera tiene ya compañera de habitación.

Así que ya tienes nueva compañera y esta ves cuanto durará antes de pida cambio- dijo la morena.

Cállate- dijo Syd.

Mucho gusto soy Ronnie Anne Santiago- dijo Ronnie.

Sofía del Bosque mucho gusto- dijo Clara.

Mucha suerte tratando de soportar a mi mejor amiga- dijo Ronnie.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Clara.

Dicen por hay que tiene fama de ser muy perico y energética- dijo Ronnie.

Eso no es cierto... lo qué pasa es que la gente no me sigue el ritmo- dijo Syd.

Como sea nos vemos después y suerte- dijo Ronnie y se retiró del cuarto.

Disculpa a mi Nie-Nie suele ser amargada pero es linda cuando la conoces... por Batman como lo puede olvidar..cuál es tu superpoder- dijo Syd.

Me puedo volver del metal y tu- dijo Clara.

Me pudo volver una bestia- dijo Syd.

Para que quede más claro sé combinarte en un tipo Bestia como el de los X-Men.

Genial- dijo Clara.

El resto de la tarde Syd se la paso platicando con Clara, de cómo es la academia, las clases, los maestros, los compañeros y cómo Clara no tenia a otro lugar donde ir se tubo que aguantar la platica pero en todo momento la pelirosa deseaba darle un golpe en la cara para que se calle, ya caída la noche ambas chicas se prepararon para dormir, media hora más tarde ambas chicas estaban dormidas, bueno solo una, Clara se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al closet compartido, de hay saco una pequeña maleta, de la maleta saco su arma de corto alcance y su arma de largo alcance además saco un pequeño reloj que utiliza para ponerse su armadura de combate, invento hecho por Rex, se coloca el reloj y lo activa, esto hace que su traje de combate se coloque ( para que quede más claro, el reloj es como un morfo como el de los power rangers ) cuando estaba por salir de la habitación por accidente patea un mueble, rápidamente mira hacia la cama de Syd, esperando que el ruido no la haya despertando para su suerte sigue dormida, cuando abre la puerta escucha como se mueve la cama además de bostezos.

-bostezando- Sofi...- dijo Syd.

... hola- dijo Clara con cierto nerviosismo.

¿Qué haces despierta a estar hora?-bostezó- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Syd mientras se frota los ojos.

A dar un paseo- dijo Clara.

Sabes que no debemos salir después de la hora indicada- dijo Syd.

No tardaré- dijo Clara.

Si sales nos meterás en problemas y me meterás en problemas- dijo Syd.

Ya te dije no tardaré- dijo Clara.

No puedes salir es una orden- dijo Syd.

Tu no eres nadie para darme una orden- dijo Clara.

Soy una cadete de nivel III y tu una cadete de nivel I, y según el reglamento de la academia tengo la autorización para darte una orden- dijo Syd mientras bajaba de su cama.

Clara no respondió

¿Por qué tienes puesto un uniforme de combate?- pregunto Syd

Sabes ya me tienes harta- dijo Clara y tomó su arma de corto alcance.

So... so... so... Sofi... po... po... porque... me apuntas... co... con... un... arma- dijo Syd con miedo.

Porque ya me desesperaste- dijo Clara.

Tra... tra... tranquila... se... se.. que... qué... su... suelo... dese... desesperar a la gente porque hablo mucho- dijo Syd.

Clara apretó otro botón de traje eso hizo que apareciera un casco color rosa que cubrió su cara.

Tu... tu... tu... e... eres... de... de... los... te... te... terrorista que atacó la torre de la liga... e... eres parte del grupo de los tres... e... eres la chica de rosa- dijo Syd.

Clara sonríe por debajo del casco.

Sabes tengo prisa así que hasta nunca- dijo Clara y disparo.

No!- dijo Syd y calló dormida por el dardo tranquilamente.

Valla si que es muy fastidiosa- dijo Clara y salió.

Al salir de los dormitorios vio que Lincoln y Rex ya la están esperando.

Tardaste- dijo Lincoln.

Tuve un pequeño problema- dijo Clara.

¿Quiero suponer que lo solucionaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si, un dardo para elefantes es suficiente- dijo Clara.

¿Le disparaste un dardo con tranquilizante para elefantes?- pregunto Rex.

Si- dijo Clara.

Sabes que eso la puede matar, no- dijo Rex

Cuando nos a importado matar, además sería una escoria menos- dijo Clara.

Dejan de pelear qué hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la bóveda, tardaron en llegar al rededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar ya que los dormitorios y la bóveda están de extremo a extremo, durante el camino se toparon con varios guardias, a la gran mayoría los eliminaron sigilosamente pero a uno que otro los veían, al llevar ven que en la puerta del elevador a dos guardias resguardando la entrada, Lincoln le dio indicación a Clara que es su turno, la pelirosa quita a Lincoln para que se ponga en posición de tiro, de su espalda toma su arma de largo alcance, la carga usando sus poderes, se pone en posición de tiro, comienza a mirar a través de la mirilla, apunta a la cabeza del guardia, al tenerlo a la vista dispara y rápidamente dispara al otro guardia a la cabeza también.

Buen tiro, como siempre- dijo Lincoln.

Como quien dice le di entre ceja, oreja y madre- dijo Clara.

Sigamos- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la entrada del ascensor, de uno de los cuerpos, Lincoln toma la llave de acceso y la usa para abrir la puerta, entran al elevador, la pelirosa preciosa el botón para cerrar la puerta adema del botón que los lleva al piso de la bóveda, mientras estaban bajando un par de guardias que están haciendo rondas ven los cuerpos tirados así que deciden acercarse para ver qué pasa, al acercarse ven que un gran charco de sangre, rápidamente checan al otro guardia pero como su compañero está muerto, uno de los guardias corre y presiona el botón de emergencia, la instante comienza a sonar la alarma además de prenderse las luces.

Intrusos! Temas intrusos en las cercanías de la bóveda! repito! Intrusos! En las cercanías de la bóveda! Esto no es un simulacro! Código amarillo!- dijo el guardia a través de su comunicador.

En toda la base lunar empezó a sonar la alarma y se prendió la luz amarilla además se repita el mensaje- "atención base lunar estamos bajo ataque, código amarillo, esto no es un simulacro, todo héroe y cadete de nivel III y IV presentarse en el elevador de la bóveda, cadetes de nivel I y II mantenga la calma y no dejen los dormitorios, este mensaje se repetida, al sonar la alarma y prenderse la luz naranja en los dormitorios, lo cadetes estaban en estado de shock ya que nadie creía que pudieran atacar la base luna, en la base solo había cuatro héroes incluyendo a Luna, Luan y Lynn, como los cadetes no podían creer que la base esté bajo ataque.

En el elevador los tres chicos en especial Lincoln estaba molesto ya habían sido descubierto y la base estaba bajo alertar.

Carajo!- dijo Lincoln molesto.

Lo que nos faltaba- dijo Rex.

Esta misión acaba de pasar de misión imposible a misión completamente descabellada- dijo Clara.

Saldremos de esta... siempre lo asemos, Rex a cuento estamos de llega nuestra nave- dijo Lincoln.

A cincuenta minutos- dijo Rex.

Bien, entonces equipo listo para entrar en combate- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijeron Rex y Clara.

Cuando llegan al piso de la bóveda los tres se trepan en el techo ya que saben la clase de recibimiento que le espera, al abrirse las puertas comienza un ráfaga de disparas, cuando termina el interior elevador y el correr se llenaron de humo, Lincoln aprovechando el humo para bajar y lanzar si ataque pero no contaba con que los guardias tiene visores de calor, cuando estaban por abrir fuego de nuevo, Lincoln cargo un bola de electricidad de un tamaño grande y la lanzó directo a lo guardias, la bola no fue suficiente para acabar con ellos pero sí para aturdirlos por unos segundo.

Ahora!- grito Lincoln.

Clara y Rex bajaron, se coloco cada uno aún lado de Lincoln, Clara desenfundó su arma de largo alcance y la puso en modo ráfaga, Lincoln alzó sus brazos y abrió sus manos, Rex de igual modo alzó sus brazos y abrió sus manos, cuando los guardias se recuperaron vieron que delante de ellos están los tres intrusos, solo alcanzaron a oír -**ya**\- cada uno empezó a disparar usando su respectivo poder, Lincoln dispara pequeñas bolas de electricidad rápidamente, Clara usaba su arma alimentada mediante su poder, era como una ametralladora de neón, Rex dispara bolas de humo a altas temperaturas, usando la visión térmica de sus cascos ven ya no hay nadie de pie empezaron a avanzar, al atravesar el corredor un fuerte olor a hierro estaba en el aire, al llegar a la inmensa puerta, Lincoln le indica a Rex que comience a abrirla, dos minutos más tarde Rex logra abrir la compuerta gigante pero solo la abre un cuarto para que no tardara demasiado.

Bien a por el encargo- dijo Lincoln.

En la superficie toda la seguridad de la base lunar terminaba de llegar, rápidamente empezaron a colocar armas de grueso calibre, Lynn, Luna, Luan y el otro héroe estaban acomodando a todos los guardias para cuando salieran los intrusos.

Todos en posición!- gritaba Lynn.

Los termine de acomodar- dijo Luna.

Yo también- dijo luan.

El otro héroe estaba acomodando las armas de grueso calibre.

Luna, ¿Lucy, lisa, Lana y Lola están en sus dormitorios?- pregunto Lynn.

Si me acabo de comunicar con Lucy, están con ella- dijo Luna.

¿Crees que esto sea suficiente?- pregunto Luan.

Eso espero- dijo Lynn.

¿Sabemos quienes son los intrusos?- pregunto Luna.

Son los tres mercenarios- dijo Lynn.

Cómo es posible! Cómo es que entraron aquí! Se supone que este es lugar más seguro del mundo- dijo Luan.

Con ellos tres nada es imposible... debieron entra encubierto...- dijo Lynn.

Descuida está ves los atraparemos tenemos más cien guardias, y cuarentena cadetes, no escaparán- dijo Luna.

No hay que confiarnos... ya vimos de lo que son capases...- dijo Lynn.

Después checaremos cómo lograron entra ahorita concentremos en detenerlos- dijo Luna.

Regresando como los tres.

Así que está es la gran arma que vinos a recuperar- dijo Clara viendo una caja grande.

Hay que abrirla- dijo Lincoln.

Rex le dio a Lincoln la llave que le dio "**La Sombra"** al usar ven como se abre, al ver el contenido de la caja quedan sorprendidos ya que se trata de varias armas,ven lo que parece ser un mango de una espada **(es un sable de luz /^-^/) **lo siguiente es un cañón de mano **(si han jugado Metroid saben a lo que me refiero)** por último había lo que parecía ser dos látigos, de momento aparece Un holograma de la sombra.

**Si has llegado hasta aquí déjame decirte que has superado la prueba, se que estás confundido, se supone que te mande a recuperar mis armas pero no, solo te estaba probando si eres digno de unirte a mi gran plan, ahora estás viendo el lugar a donde tienes que llegar al a ver cumplido esta misión, por último las armas son tuya, son un regalo por haber superado la prueba, delante de ti tienes mis tres mejores armas, primero un sabré láser que puede cortar todo, después un cañón de mano se funciona alimentándolo de tu poder y por último un par de látigos que de igual modo se alimentan de tu poder, "La sombra se despide" tienes 48 horas para llegar al punto.**

Qué demonios acaba de pasar- dijo Rex.

Entonces todo era una prueba- dijo Clara.

Así que los rumores eran ciertos sombra está reunido un grupo de elite de villanos- dijo Lincoln.

¿Pero para que?- pregunto Clara.

Ni idea pero nos ha invitado a ser parte de plan- dijo Lincoln.

Si que ha de ser de elite mira qué tipo de prueba puso- dijo Rex.

Será mejor salir y reunirnos con sombra- dijo Lincoln.

Cada uno tomó un arma, Lincoln el sable, Clara el cañón y Rex los látigos, en el elevador Lincoln le dijo a Rex que el sonido de la alarma lo estaba empezando a molestar, a Rex se le ocurre una gran idea, cómo estaba a punto de tener la mejor pelea de su vida que mejor que acompañar con música.

**Aquí les dejo la canción para que la oigan mientras leen.**

Que demonios es eso- dijo Lynn al oír la canción en ves de la alarma.

La puerta se está abriendo todos es posición!- dijo el héroe.

Todos los guardias se pusieron en posición, del elevador se vio salir una bandera además se escuchó una voz decir nos rendimos, esto sacó de onda a todo el mundo, excepto a Lynn, no podía creer que los villanos más difícil de hacerle frente se estaban rindiendo, el héroe les grito que salieran con las manos arriba, los tres chicos obedecieron, cuando salen del elevador los cien guardias ponen el dedo en el gatillo, el héroe se acerca con unas esposas especiales que bloquean las habilidades de los metahumanos, se acerca a Lincoln, cuando lo iba a tomar de la mano para colocar la esposa, le atraviesa la mano.

No...- dijo el héroe.

Se empezó a escuchar como se generaba una corriente eléctrica además de que todo el lugar se estaba llenando de una luz azul, todos los presentes miraron hacia arriba, vieron cómo estaba cayendo una persona envuelta en electricidad, cuando los guardias reaccionaron ya era tarde pues la persona ya había impactado el suelo, al impactar una fuerte onda eléctrica salió disparada, tanto las guardias como los héroes quedaron envueltos en la onda eléctrica, las armas de gran calibre explotaron ya que no soportaron la sobrecarga, al recuperarse rápidamente abren fuego, Lincoln da un salto y pasa sobre de todos los guardias, cae atrás de todos, de su cinturón toma la espada láser y la prende, los guardia se dan la vuelta e intentan abrir fuego nuevo pero al hacerlo desde lo alto empieza disparos rosa neón, Lincoln aprovecha su confusión cuando abren fuego desde donde les están disparando,el albino empieza a correr hacia los guardias blandiendo la espada, al adentrar al grupo empieza a córtalos uno por uno, desde lo alto Clara sigue disparando, Rex empieza a atacar usando los látigos, los agarra de alguna extremidad y los lanza hacia otro guardias, al terminar con todos los guardias aparecen Rex y Clara a lado de Lincoln.

Esto no es posible- dijo el héroe.

Batieron a más cien guardias- dijo Luna.

Bien... nos toca a nosotros- dijo Lynn.

Cadetes al ataque- dijo el héroe.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia Lincoln, Clara y Rex.

Listo para el segundo round- dijo Lincoln mientras cambiaba el sable por sus dos bastones.

Más que lista- dijo Clara.

Esta será divertido- dijo Rex.

La primera en atacar fue Lynn, fue directo contra Lincoln ya que van varias veces que la deja en ridículo, de igual modo salta hacia Lynn, pero esta ves no la ataca usando la electricidad si no que usando los dos bastones le da un golpe de neón que la manda a volar , Clara usando el cañón a máxima potencia manda a volar a Luan, Rex con los dos látigos agarra el cuello de Luna y el héroe, hace que estrellen entre ellos mismo, con los héroes fuera de combate solo les queda una cosa, lo cadetes.

Todos los cadetes se lanzaron hacia los tres chicos, los tres rápidamente emprendieron la retirada rumbo a donde su nave los va a recoger ya que les es imposible pelear con más de cincuenta cadetes a la ves, mientras emprendían la retirada Rex le dijo a Lincoln que tenían que resistir diez minutos, al estar un una considerable distancia Lincoln se detiene, Rex y Clara hacen los mismo, Lincoln le ordena a Clara que le de un su arma de largo alcance, al tener el arma, orden que abran fuego, usando el poder de neón Lincoln alimenta el arma de Clara.

Los tres seguían disparando pero no era suficiente ya que solo caían poco cadetes y ya estaban cerca de ellos, Lincoln dejó caer el arma, como último recurso dio un aplauso que generó una onda eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte para congelar a los cadetes por segundos, ese tiempo lo aprovecha pare seguir corriendo, al llegar a la plataforma de despegue, Clara oprimo un botón para que el acceso se cerrara, la gran mayoría de cadetes se quedó detrás de la puerta, solo lograron pasar diez.

Cinco minutos- dijo Rex.

Acabemos con esto- dijo Lincoln.

El peliblanco tomó sus dos bastones, Clara se quito el cañón de mano para formar sus espadas de neón, Rex seguía con los látigo, los diez cadetes empezaron a pelear contra ellos, a pesar de que son cadetes peleaban bien, Lincoln enfrentaba a tres chicos, uno podía controlar el aire, controlaba el hielo y el último lanzaba espinas de la mano, pelear contra los tres fue difícil pero las cosas cambiaron cuando logró tocar al chico que usaba el aire, Lincoln empezó a lanzar bolas de iré, a los tres, esto los dejó confundidos ya nunca había visto que alguien pueda tener más de un poder, Lincoln aprovecho su error para una fuerte onda de iré que los mando volando.

Clara estaba peleando con, dos chica un chico, una de las chica era Syd, como saben ella se transforma en bestia, en ese estado es 50 veces más fuerte que un humano, la otra chica podía controlar el metal y por último el chico controlaba el fuego, la pelea para Clara fue difícil debido a que la chica que controlaba el metal intentaba envolverla en metal, debido eso se mantenía corriendo, saltado, pero un punto se tenía que cansar, Clara dispara neón hacia los tres pero los esquivan, además retener los atacas de Syd le contaban mucho ya que era muy fuerte, uno que otra ves la mando a volar, el chico que disparaba fuera era el menor de sus problemas ya que se lo pasó esquivando, como último recurso usó su velocidad, si también era veloz, al usarla generó sus espadas y estiró brazos para intentar herirla, el único que quedó lastimó fue chico, la chica metal al ver a su compañero se distrajo, eso lo aprovecho Clara, rápido se colocó el cañón y disparó con todo, eso fue suficiente para mandarla lejos, Syd fue complicada de vencer por su resistencia, al estar cansada recibió varios golpe que la debilitaron, cuando estaba por car, una fuerte rayo cayó sobre Syd, eso la dejó fuera de combate.

La tenía donde quería- dijo Clara.

Si claro- dijo Lincoln.

Idiota- dijo Clara.

Terminaron- dijo Rex.

No tardaste- dijo Lincoln.

Rex le señaló que los tres chicos estaban atrapan bajo un campo de energía que los dejó congelados.

Bendita tecnología- dijo Rex- llegó el transporte.

Lincoln abrió la compuerta permitiendo que entre la nave, cuando estaba despegando Clara se quedó esperado a que cierre la compuerta de su nave.

Lo logramos- dijo Clara.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Entramos a máxima velocidad en tres- dijo Lincoln.

Cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando Lincoln ve que un gancho de metal atraviesa el traje de Clara y la saca de la nave, Lincoln intenta hacer algo pero la puerta se cierra y entra la nave a máxima velocidad, Clara había sido captura.

Clara!- grito Lincoln.

**Bueno aquí termina el sexto capituló... si que me pase se largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y nos vemos en un próximo capituló de No Soy Un Héroe, No Soy Un Loud, hasta luego**


	8. Chapter 7

No lo puedo creer- dijo Lynn.

Aunque lo estoy viendo tampoco lo creo- dijo Lori.

Pero a qué costo conseguimos esta victoria- dijo Luna.

Cien guardias muertos, diez cadetes hospitalizados- dijo Luan.

Pero valió la pena- dijo Lynn.

Lo hubiera valido si hubieran sido los tres no uno- dijo Luna

De algo a nada prefiero el algo- dijo Lynn.

Eso si- dijo Luna.

Lynn, Luna y Luan, el lider del consejo quiere verlas en su oficina- dijo un guardia.

Ya vamos- dijo Luna.

Las veo al rato chicas- dijo Lori- saben tengo el presentimiento de que he visto a esta pelirosa antes.

Cuando el registro de ADN termine el chequeo sabremos su identidad de ella y del otro que quedó herido- dijo Lynn mientras salía con sus hermanas.

Las tres hermanas salen del cuarto dejando sola a Lori, la rubia se quedó viendo detrás del escudo de energía a la pelirosa, Clara estaba esposada además de usar un collar que le quitaba sus poderes, la pelirosa caminaba de un lado a otro pero cada cierto tiempo se detenía debido al dolor, como saben un gancho de metal le atravesó, le estaba costando recuperarse ya que sin sus poderes su habilidad para sanar rápido no funciona, el dolor era agonizante y al estar caminado corría el riesgo de que su hería de abra de nuevo.

Detente- dijo Lori mediante el comunicador.

La pelirosa se detiene y voltea hacia donde está lori, levanta sus dos brazos y con ambas manos le muestra el dedo de en medio además de decirle en voz baja- **jodete.**

Pelada- dijo Lori.

Al rededor de quince minutos más tarde las tres hermanas estaban llegando a la torre del consejo, al adentrase en la torre toman el elevador para dirigirse al salón del consejo, al llegar al piso de la sala tienen que esperar ya que encargará de anunciar quién entra les dijo que el consejo estaba hablando con unas personas, pasaron diez minutos para que las puertas se abran, del interior salieron los diez cadetes que se enfrentaron a los tres mercenarios, los cadetes aún tenían las marcas por la pelea pero lo que les llamó la atención fue que en su uniforme cada uno llevaba una medalla, la puso del valor, esta se otorga por un gran servicio como miembro de la liga, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue que una chica llévala la medalla- **León de Honor** \- ese medalla solo se entregaba cuando el cadete o héroe realiza aún gran acto de valor y honor que pueda poner en riesgo la vida propia.

Así que ella fue- dijo Luan.

Si ella fue la que la capturó- dijo Lynn.

Valla manera de condecorarla- dijo Luna.

Hermanas Loud, el consejo está listas para recibirlas- dijo el vocero.

Cuando las tres hermanas entran a la sala del consejo el Vocero anuncia a cada hermana, al terminar se retira, en la sala sólo estaban presentes tres miembros del consejo y el lider, los otros siete solo eran hologramas

Las estábamos esperando- dijo el lider.

Como ya saben ayer se logró una de las capturas más importantes de estos últimos años- dijo uno de los miembros del consejo.

Si, lo sabemos- dijo Lynn.

Y no fue gracias a ustedes ya que de nuevo quedaron en ridículo- dijo otro de los miembros del consejo.

Pero hoy no estamos aquí para hablar de su fracaso- dijo el lider del consejo- hoy vamos hablar de él.

El lider del consejo apretó un botón de su asiento, al hacerlo se muestra un holograma al líder de los tres mercenarios.

¿Que saben de él pregunto? el líder del consejo.

Él es el líder de los tres mercenarios, su habilidad es el poder controlar la electricidad- dijo Lynn.

¿Esa es su única habilidad?- pregunto una de las integrantes del consejo.

Por lo que presencié, también puede dominar la habilidad de su compañera que está capturada- dijo Luna.

¿Solo puede hacer eso?- pregunto el líder.

Si, ¿que acaso es capas de dominar otra habilidad?- Lynn.

Todos los miembros del consejo se quedaron callados con la pregunta de Lynn, los nueve miembros miraron al líder como si dijeran le decimos.

Las cámaras de seguridad lograron captar esto- dijo el líder y nuevamente apretó un botón de su asiento, esta ves mostró un video.

El video que puso el líder del consejo mostraba el combate que se llevó acabo en una de las plataformas, en el video se puede apreciar que cuando Lincoln toca el chico que controla el aire, inmediatamente él puede usar su poder, al ver eso las tres chicas quedan sorprendidas ya que nunca habían visto que un metahumano sea capas de solo con tocar a otro pueda usar sus poderes.

¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto Lynn impresiona.

Lo que están viendo es a lo que llamamos imitador, es el metahumano más peligroso que puede existir- dijo el lider.

La habilidad de un imitador consiste en que cada ves que toca un metahumano el imitador pude usar la habilidad del metahumano que tocó- dijo unos de los miembros.

Pero lo que lo hace peligroso es que puede cambiar de habilidad en cualquier momento además de que pueden imitar cualquier habilidad que exista- dijo el líder.

¿Alguna ves la liga a enfrentado ha alguien con esa habilidad?- pregunto Luna.

Si... gracias a un imitador fue que se fundó la liga- dijo otro de los miembros.

Hasta la actualidad el único imitador que la liga ha enfrentado fue hace casi doscientos años cuando la liga se fundó... desde entonces nunca ha aparecido otro- dijo el lider.

Como saben los poderes de los metahumanos está catalogados como: B- poder común, A- poder raro, A+- poder muy raro y A++- único, hasta la fecha el imitador es el único que está catalogado como A++- dijo un miembro del consejo

Su misión es encontrar al imitador pero no serán las únicas que lo busquen ya que el consejo a decido lanzar una alerta roja para que todo los superhéroes del mundo lo busque y detengan, interroguen a la prisionera para conseguir información- dijo uno de los miembros.

A la orden- dijeron las tres.

Antes de que se marchen necesito hablar con ustedes tres- dijo el lider- miembros del consejo la junta terminó.

Todos los miembros se retiraron, los hologramas cortaron la transmisión mientras que los dos presentes se retiraron del salón, al quedar solos el lider del consejo se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia las chicas.

¿Señor hicimos algo malo?- pregunto Luna.

No... no es eso... como ya saben después del combate encontramos sangre, nada fuera del lo normal, digo en un combate es normal tirar un poco de sangre- dijo el líder.

Señor... no se lo tome a mal pero que tiene que las heridas de combate con nosotras- dijo Lynn.

A eso voy... como precaución analizamos la sangra que se encontró, vean los resultados- dijo el lider.

El líder mostró un ficha donde aparecían todos los datos existentes de Clara.

Ella es Clara Montenegro, hija adoptiva del fallecido villano Alonzo Montenegro- dijo el lider.

Si la vimos el día de la fiesta- dijo Lynn.

Así que es una Montenegro- dijo Luna.

Disculpe la pregunta que tiene ella que ver con nosotros- dijo Luan.

Ella nada pero el si- dijo el lider.

El líder apretó otro botón para cambiar la ficha, esta ves mostró la ficha de Lincoln.

Es el Lincoln Montenegro, también es hijo adoptivo de Alonzo pero eso no es lo importante, lo que nos preocupó a todos fue que al hacer el barrido genético nos votos qué hay diez personas con las que comparte el 99.99% de ADN- dijo el líder.

Quiénes son esa personas para que las busquemos y obtengamos información- dijo Lynn.

Son ustedes- dijo el lider y mostró las fotos de todas las hermanas Loud.

Que! Eso es imposible!- dijo Luan exaltada.

Señor debe ser una equivocación nosotras no tenemos ninguna relación con ese monstruo, nosotras no tenemos ningún hermano- dijo Lynn.

Se hizo el barrido genético veinte veces no hay error- dijo el líder.

Eso es imposible nosotras no tenemos ningún hermano o primo!- dijo luan.

Claro que tenemos un hermano- dijo Luna.

El no es nuestro hermano!... Luna... nuestro hermano falleció por muerte de cuna a los dos días de haber nacido!- dijo Lynn mientras comenzaba a lagrimear.

Entonces explica eso!- dijo Luna llorando y señaló donde se indica que su ADN es 99.99% idéntico

No se que sea eso! Pero te aseguro que nuestro hermano está muerto!... y si él estuviera vivo no sería un monstruo- dijo Lynn mientras lloraba.

Señoritas cálmense- dijo el líder.

Lo sentimos señor- dijo Lynn.

Se que es muy confuso lo que les acabo de decir... incluso yo estoy confundido... si quieren respuestas de esto interroguen a la chica y sus padres- dijo el lider.

Si, nos retiramos señor- dijeron las tres y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la sala.

Una última cosa... esto solo es un rumor pero alguna ves llegue a escuchar que los superhéroes que tienen hijos sin poderes suelen darlos en adopción por la creencia a que dirá la gente... estupido pero uno nunca sabe... lo que acaban de oír es información clasificada solo ustedes tendrán acceso... no quiero que les pase algo si es que se llega a enterar la comunidad de héroes sobre esto- dijo el lider.

Las tres chicas salen del salón del consejo con rumbo a las celdas de contención, durante todo el camino ninguna de las tres chicas hablo ya que seguían digiriendo la noticia, Lynn está enojada ya que no podía creer que en su familia haya un monstruo así, peor aún que digan que es su hermanito muerto, Luna estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la simple idea de que alguien como Lincoln sea de su familia la deja confundida, por su parte Luan seguía incrédula, debía a ver algun error porque es imposible que tenga relación con ese asesino.

Al llegar a las celdas de contención las tres hermanas le cuentan lo que les dijo el líder a lori, la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en cualquier momento esperaba que sus hermanas le dijeran que todo era un broma pero nunca llegó el momento, después de digerir la noticia se ponen a decir quien debe interrogar a la pelirosa, al final se deciden por lori ya que ella es la menos impulsiva de las tres, la rubia toma una tablet y entra a la celda de contención, al entrar dos guardias esposan a Clara a la mesa.

¿Que es lo que buscaban?- pregunto Lori.

No te enseñaron que primero debes saludar a la personas, valla modales que tienes- dijo Clara.

Con personas como tu me los reservo- dijo Lori.

Ja- dijo Clara.

¿Que es lo que estaban buscando?- pregunto Lori.

Clara se queda callada ante la pregunta de Lori.

Responde- dijo Lori.

Pero nuevamente Clara no dice nada.

Responde de una ves o ya verás- dijo Lori y la amenazo con darse un golpe.

Ese no es tu estilo- dijo Clara.

Tienes razón no es mi estilo- dijo Lori y las luces se apagaron.

Cuando las luces se prenden detrás de Clara hay alguien, Lynn toma de la cabeza a Clara y la estrella contra la mesa, luego se pasa al lado de lori.

No empieces por la cabeza las víctimas quedan confusas y no siente el siguiente golpe- dijo Clara.

Lynn golpea la mano de Clara y se la fractura, Clara reacciona y se ríe por el dolor.

No escuchaste, responde- dijo Lynn.

Enserio crees que lo haré- dijo Clara riéndose.

Entonces cuéntanos de Lincoln Montenegro- dijo Lynn.

Al oír que dijeron el verdadero nombre Lincoln se preocupó.

¿Que sabes de él?- dijo Lori.

Nuevamente Clara no dice nada pero esta ves no habla porque tiene miedo de que ya que descubrieron su verdadera identidad.

¿Que sabes de esto?- pregunto lynnLynn y le mostró la ficha donde indicaba que Lincoln es familiar de las chicas.

Clara se empezó a reír como loca por lo que estaba viendo, sin dudar era la peor estupideces que había visto en su vida.

Puedes dejar de reírte- dijo Lynn.

Sin dudar son la gente más estupida que he conocido, enserio creen que me voy a creer el cuento de que mi colega es su hermano, esto lo más estupido que me visto- dijo Clara mientras reía.

Lynn ya había perdido la paciencia con la pelirosa además su risa le era insoportable así que para callarla le dio un golpe directo en la mandíbula, eso provoco que le tirara dos diente, lori se queda impactada por tal acto de violencia, corre a su hermana del lugar.

Jajaja- rio Clara y escupió la sangre.

Terminamos- dijo Lori y se levantó para irse.

Cuando esta por salir de la habitación escucha que Clara le dice algo.

Cuando él tenga un plan vendrá por mi... y yo seré la que le tire todos los dientes a tu hermana- dijo Clara y de nuevo escupió sangre.

Al salir de la celda de contención va directo con su hermana, le empieza a gritar ya que el último golpe fue innecesario.

Ya estaba harta- dijo Lynn.

Y tenias que tirarle dos dientes- dijo Lori.

No... lo siento- dijo Lynn.

Mira se que ha sido un día difícil, lo que comenzó como un gran día está terminado como el día más confuso para todas nosotras... si queremos aclarar esto debemos hablar con mamá y papá pero las cuatro debemos confrontarlos- dijo Lori.

Si- dijeron Lynn, Luna y Luan.

Entonces que estamos esperando vamos con mamá y papá- dijo Lynn.

Chicas las alcanzo en casa debo esperar al cambio de guardia- dijo Luna.

Si- dijo Luan.

Bien entonces nos vemos en casa, vámonos- dijo lori y se llevó a Luan y Lynn.

Luna tenía que esperar al rededor de media hora para que terminara su guardia, media hora más tarde vio cómo la puerta se abría y entraba a la cuarto una chica pelicafe con rasgos asiáticos, la chica llevaba un uniforme de cadete del nivel III.

Syd Chang reportando para cambio de guardia- dijo Syd e hizo un saludo militar

Ya era hora- dijo Luna y río un poco al ver cómo la chica seguía al pie de la letra el protocolo.

Syd estaba ha hacer el protocolo para el cambio de guardia pero cuando estaba empezando Luna la detiene.

No! No! No! Es necesario que lo hagas- dijo Luna.

Eh... Está bien- dijo Syd

¿Primera ves?- pregunto Luna.

Si- dijo Syd.

¿Voluntaria o te mandaron?- pregunto Luna.

Voluntaria- dijo Syd.

Nunca había conocido que alguien se ofreciera para esto- dijo Luna.

Bueno... es que ella fue la persona que se hizo pasar como mi compañera- dijo Syd.

Ya veo... sabes cómo lo hizo- dijo Luna.

Estaba usando un tipo de collar que puede duplicar la cara de una persona- dijo Syd.

Inteligente, ¿no?- dijo Luna.

Mucho- dijo Syd.

Bien pequeñita te dejo- dijo Luna.

Luna se retiró del cuarto, Clara levanta la cabeza y logra reconocer a Syd a través del escudo de energía, deja azotar su cabeza contra la mesa.

No de nuevo ella- dijo Clara.

Caída la noche los cuatro hermanas están esperando a que sus padres llegaran a la base familiar, eran las nueve de la noche cuando oyen que ambos llegan, las cuatro chicas bajan para confrontar a sus padres.

Hola niñas- dijo Lynn Sr.

Hola pequeñas- dijo Rita.

¿Podemos hablar con ustedes?- pregunto Lori.

Claro cariño, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Rita.

Si y es importante- dijo Lynn.

Los seis toman asiento en la sala de reuniones.

Bien ¿que sucede?- pregunto Lynn Sr.

Primero... ¿nuestro hermano está muerto?- pregunto Lynn.

Cariño ya hemos hablamos de eso muchas veces saben que su hermanito murió a los dos día- dijo Rita con un tono de tristeza.

Si esta muerto entonces cómo explicas esto- dijo Luna y puso delante de ellos un proyección holografica que mostraba qué Lincoln Montenegro compartía el 99.99% de ADN con las chicas Loud.

¿De donde sacaron eso?- pregunto Lynn Sr un poco nervioso.

Rita queda sorprendida por lo que está viendo.

Les pregunto de nuevo ¿nuestro hermano está muerto si o no?- pregunto Lynn.

De donde sacaron eso- dijo Rita.

No los proporciono la liga después de analizar rastro de sangre de un combate, por si se lo están preguntando se hicieron veinte barridos genéticos y todos dieron como resultado nosotros- dijo Lynn

Ya tenían su respuesta ahora nosotros queremos respuestas... dije está muerto o no!- pregunto Lynn.

Jovencita no nos levantes la voz- dijo Lynn Sr enojado.

Si no quieres que les levante la vos contesten- dijo Lynn.

Está vivo...- dijo Rita en voz baja y comenzó a lagrimear un poco

¿Que dijiste mamá?- pregunto Luan pues quería saber si escuchó bien lo que dijo.

Que su hermano está vivo!- dijo Rita entre lágrimas.

A escuchar la declaración de su madre las cuatro chicas quedaron boquiabiertas, Lynn no pudo soportar lo que dijo su madre así que se retiró del lugar, mientras salía de hay no podía creer que su hermano que estaba muerte hace más de quince años resulta que está vivo y es uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo además de ser el metahumano más peligroso, la pelicafe rompe en llanto ya que no podía creer que su hermanito sea el monstruo más despiadado al que sea a enfrentado en su corta carrera como heroína, ahora lo único que tenía en la cabeza era saber cómo es que su hermano menor se convirtió en tal monstruo pero ella ya sabia tal respuesta.

Cómo es posible que esté vivo... ¿por que lo separaron de la familia? - dijo Lori.

Lo dimos en adopción porque nació sin poderes- dijo Lynn Sr.

¡Como es posible que lo dieran en adopción a nuestro hermano solo porque nació sin poderes esa es la peor pendejada que he escuchado!- dijo lori gritando

Lori no dirás groserías- dijo Rita.

Su hermano nació sin poderes... cuando la enferma realizó los estudios para comprobar si había gen metahumano... el resultado dio negativo... tuve miedo de que nuestro legado como héroes quedaría manchado ya que un hijo si poderes es una desagrada- dijo Lynn Sr.

Estas escuchando toda la pendejada que estás diciendo!- grito Luna.

Luna!- grito Rita.

Que mierda tenias en la cabeza para creer que nuestro hermano era una desgracia- dijo Lynn mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento.

Un hijo sin poderes en una desgracia para un familia... te hace ver débil- dijo Lynn Sr.

¿Mamá cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara?- pregunto Lori.

Lo permití porque no quiera que tenga el mismo destino que Leni- dijo Rita.

Leni puede que tenga problemas pero esa no es excusa para separar a un miembro de la familia- dijo Luna.

¿Sabes en lo que se ha convertido tu hijo?- pregunto Lynn.

Rita no contesto.

Bien aquí una pequeña parte de lo que es nuestro hermano- dijo Lynn.

Lynn puso un video donde Lincoln mataba a varios guardias a diestra y siniestra, una de las escenas más impactantes fue cuando tomó una pedazo de metal y partió a un guardia por la mitad, le puso otra escena donde estaba pelado contra Luna, vio como su hija cae batida por su hermano, al terminar de ver el video Rita comienza a llorar pues nunca imagino que su hijo se termina volviendo un asesino muy peligroso, por su parte Lynn sr estaba asombrado por las habilidades de su hijo.

Estarás contenta, nuestro hermano es el villano más buscando en el mundo- dijo Lynn.

Es poderoso- dijo Lynn Sr asombrado.

Es enserio papá solo piensas en eso, me decepcionas junto como mamá... vámonos chica tenemos que encontrar a Lincoln antes de que alguien más lo haga- dijo Lynn.

las cuatro chicas fueron a la nave de Lori, cuando estaban por despegar escuchan que alguien les habla por el comunicador.

Qué es lo quieres mamá- dijo Lynn.

Quiero ayudarlas a buscar a Lincoln- dijo Rita.

Porque te interesa buscar a tu hijo a ahora... acaso te remordió la consciencia ver cómo mataba gente- dijo Lynn.

Desde el día que deje a su hermano en el orfanato... no pasa un solo día en que no piense en el... no tienen idea de lo arrepentida que estoy... solo quiero hallar a mi pequeño... quiero tráelo a casa... quiero corregir su camino... aún hay tiempo- dijo Rita mientras lloraba.

Sabes lo hipócrita que te escuchas diciendo todo eso o es acaso que quieres encontrarlo... cambiarlo... que se vuelva un héroe y todo el mundo vea la redención del villano más peligroso del mundo... ya me estoy imaginaba todo el reconocimiento que tendrías, la fama, condecoraciones... todo el mundo te llamaría la gran redentora- dijo Lynn con un tono sarcástico.

No... solo quiero que nuestra familia esté completa- dijo Rita.

Está bien puedes venir- dijo Luna.

Luna abrió una de las compuerta permitiendo que Rita pueda acceder a la nave.

¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo buscar a su hermano?- pregunto Rita.

Dejaremos que el venga a nosotras- dijo Lori

Como aran eso- dijo Rita.

Pasado mañana van a trasladar a su compañera que está detenida a la fosa, estoy segura que va atacar el convoy para rescatar a su compañera, hay atacaremos- dijo Lori.

Es un buen plan- dijo Rita.

**Hasta aquí a llegado el nuevo capituló de No Soy Un Héroe, No Soy Un Loud espero que les halla gustado muchos, nos leemos después **


	9. Chapter 8

Lincoln estaba como loco no dejaba de destruir todo lo que tenía en frente, gran parte de su guarida estaba hecha pedazos pues estaba enojado ya que no puedo hacer nada para que no pudiera capturar a Clara, el albino estaba devastado, el amor se vida estaba lejos de él.

Lincoln cálmate- dijo Rex.

Cómo pides que me calme... si por mi culpa Clara fue capturada- dijo Lincoln.

No fue tu culpa... son cosas que pasan... simplemente no lo pudimos prevenir- dijo Rex.

Tenemos que ir por ella- dijo Lincoln.

Sabia que dirías eso así que me adelanté, estuve revisando su base de datos y marcan que pasado mañana saldrá un convoy de la base lunar con destino a la fosa, no dice a quién van a llevar pero debe ser clara si no porque utilizarían un convoy- dijo Rex.

Entonces ya sabemos cuando sale, ahora solo nos queda prepararnos para sacarla de hay- dijo Lincoln.

Estuve pensando... puede que sea una trampa- dijo Rex.

De hecho es un trampa y vamos directamente a ella pero no nos queda de otra si queremos sacar a Clara de hay- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln... no crees que deberíamos ir al lugar donde nos cito la sombra- dijo Rex.

Por esa tontería fue que capturaron a Clara- dijo Lincoln.

Lose pero que al menos la captura de Clara valga la pena... tenemos las coordenadas, valdría pecha hecharle un vistazo- dijo Rex.

Está bien, vamos por cierto ¿cuanto tiempo nos llevará llegar?- pregunto Lincoln.

A máxima velocidad nos tomará dos horas en llegar- dijo Rex.

Entonces hay que ponernos en marcha- dijo Lincoln.

Ambos chicos subieron a la nave, no tardó mucho para que despegaran pero antes de hacerlo Rex activa varios robots para que la base vuelva a estar en orden pues el berrinche de Lincoln provocó que terminara hecha un desastre, los dos chicos se pusieron en camino para ver a la sombra, dos horas más tarde los chicos llegan al lugar que marca las coordenadas pero para su sorpresa están en medio del mar.

¿Anotaste bien las coordenadas?- pregunto Lincoln.

Cuando me he equivocado a la hora de guardar información- dijo Rex.

Bueno... nunca... pero para todo hay un primera ves- dijo Lincoln.

Cállate... tengo una idea prende el transmisor puede que tengamos que comunicarnos con alguien- dijo Rex.

Lincoln presiono el botón en la consola para encender el transmisor, lo único que se escuchan era estática, Rex le dijo que valla cambiando de canales para ver si encuentra algo, al estar cambiando de canales se topa con una señal que por les empezaron a hablar.

Repito, nave no identificada, responda o se abrirá fuego- dijo una voz.

Aquí nave no identificada, somos los mercenarios que contrató la sombra, venimos como se nos indicó al terminar el trabajo- dijo Lincoln a través del transmisor.

Envíen código de acceso- dijo la voz a través del transmisor.

Rex presiono un botón y comenzó a mandar el código de acceso.

Código de acceso confirmado espero un momento- dijo la voz a través del transmisor.

Decías- dijo Rex.

Yo no dije nada- dijo Lincoln.

Los dos chicos empezaron a ver cómo del fondo del mar surgió una base submarina más bien tenía forma de un submarino submarino inmenso, Rex ve que se abre una compuerta, lleva la nave hasta hay, al entra empieza a aterrizar, los dos chicos bajan de la nave, afuera los está esperando un chica que usaba un uniforme militar de gala blanco junto un grupo de guardias que usan una armadura roja con pica (**para que quede claro, son como las guardias del emperador de Star Wars **) la chica se acerca hasta estar enfrente de ellas.

Sean bienvenidos caballeros, soy la almirante Jordan Niña, yo los llevaré ante la sombra- dijo Jordan.

Mucho gusto- dijo Lincoln.

Igualmente mucho gusto- dijo Rex.

Sigamos- dijo Jordan.

Los dos mercenarios empezaron a seguir a la chica, salieron de la bahía de despegue, mientras llegaba a su destino atravesaron varios corredores del submarino, tomaron dos elevadores, eso dejaba en claro que él submarino era inmenso, mientras lo atravesaba vieron a varias salas, en una donde entrenaban a los reclutas, en otra donde se realizaban experimentos, así siguieron viendo hasta que por fin después de media hora de estar caminado llegaron a su destino.

Llegamos, la sombra los está esperado a dentro, adelante- dijo Jordan.

Los dos chicos cruzaron la puerta, al entra en la habitación lo primero que notan es que están en los aposentos de "la sombra", la habitación tenía un estilo muy renacentista, en uno de los sillones estaba sentado la sombra parecía que ya lo estaba esperando.

Muchos mucho gusto, tomen asiento por favor- dijo la sombra.

Los dos adolescentes se sentaron en un sillón que está frente al de la sombra.

Así que ustedes son lo que superaron mi prueba- dijo la sombra.

Si pero pagamos un precio muy alto por supérala- dijo Lincoln.

¿Cuál fue el costo?- pregunto la sombra.

Capturaron a nuestra compañera- dijo Lincoln.

Lamento escuchar eso pero cuénteme donde es que estaba mi caja- dijo La sombra mientras tomaba un trago a su café.

En la bóveda de su base lunar- dijo Rex.

Al escuchar donde estaba su caja la sombra escupe el café.

Entraron a la base lunar!- dijo la sombra exaltándose.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

No puedo creen que hayan entrado a su base lunar... es sorprendente- dijo La sombra.

Si no fue difícil- dijo Lincoln.

Eso sorprendente la hazaña que lograron pero no me sorprende viendo de los hijos de Alonzo Montenegro- dijo la sombra.

¿Como sabe que Alonzo es nuestro padre?- pregunto Lincoln.

Trabe junto a tu padre por varios años, puede que no creo que me recuerdes ya que solo los llegue a ver en eventos aparte reconocería la tecnología de Alonzo en cualquier parte- dijo la sombra

Entonces, nos estás diciendo que nuestro padre era un villano- dijo Lincoln incrédulo.

Si, fue de los mejores además de un gran amigo, se le conocía como el señor de la guerra- dijo la sombra.

Pero... y lo que nos contó que junto al gobierno creaba un programa para contener a los héroes por si se ponen en contra de ellos... los padres de Rex murieron por intentar por un satélite para que los espíen- dijo Lincoln un poco exaltado.

Lo que te dijo Alonzo es verdad en su mayoría, que trabaja junto al gobierno si... pero solo les vendía armas lo del programa lo desarrollo conmigo y otro villanos... el programa se desarrolló con la idea de terminar con la liga y los héroes, además junto a él se fundó el clan de los villanos- dijo La sombra

No entiendo nada de lo que nos está diciendo- dijo Lincoln confundido.

Lincoln... te pregunto ¿por qué eres un villano?- dijo La sombra.

No soy un villano soy un mercenario vendo mis servicios al mejor postor- dijo Lincoln.

Pero la liga te casa como si fueras uno, no- dijo la sombra.

Eso si- dijo Lincoln.

Se que estás confundido... pero estoy seguro que esto aclara tus dudas- dijo La sombra y puso una proyección holografica.

Hola Niños- dijo Alonzo.

Papá- dijo Lincoln.

Si están viendo esto debo estar muerto y la sombra está con ustedes en este momento... gracias amigo por darles este mensaje a mis hijos... antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por dejarlos solos -suspira- Bueno... creo que ya es hora de que les cuente un secreto pero estoy seguro que ya han de saber, yo era un villano, era conocido como el señor de la guerra, se que se estarán preguntando cómo es que era un villano si ante la gente yo era la persona más caritativa del mundo... todo comenzó mi padre... él

nació el Polonia también era judio, en 1939 la ocupación nazi dejó a Polonia en las ruinas, cada día mi padre esperaba a que la liga llegara a Polonia a salvar a la gente y desterrar a los nazis pero nunca llegaron, en 1940 la liga dio un comunicado que durante todo lo que dure la guerra la liga no intervenir para no favorecer ningún bando, ese día algo cambio dentro de mi padre... un odio nació por ellos por dejar dejarlos a su gente a su surte, al terminar la guerra solo quedó el, cuando cumplió veinticinco años se mudó a Italia, cuando yo cumplí once años descubrí mis poderes, mi padre en enseñó a manejarlos además me explico todo la vida en Polonia, yo también generé un gran odio por ellos, saber que nunca puede conocer a mis abuelos y tías fue doloroso, yo genero odio por ellos cuando murió mi hermana mayor murió en un atentado en Viena, ese día estaba el lider de la liga hay, contal de sacarlo a el primero, dejaron personas a dentro y entre esas personas estaba mi hermana... era su recital mal importante hasta ese día... ustedes ya saben el porqué de mi oído... ustedes tres han vivo mala experiencias con ellos no sabe si generarán ese odio que yo tengo si hacen espero y cumplí mi misión... eso es todo hijos... cuídense mucho... siempre los voy a amar- dijo Alonzo y termino el video.

Bien ya saben los motivos de su padre- dijo La sombra.

Lincoln mira a Rex esperado una respuesta, en su mirada la había encontrado.

Cómo podemos ayudar para terminar la misión de nuestro padre- dijo Lincoln.

Ten- dijo La sombra y le entregó una tarjeta electrónica.

¿Que es esto?- pregunto Lincoln

Es una llave, en un par de días tiene que ir a Chipre hay se celebra una reunión para poner en marcha la parte final del plan- dijo La sombra.

bien, entonces estaremos en Chipre en un par de días- dijo Lincoln.

Van por su hermana- dijo La sombra.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Antes de que se vayan tengo un artefacto que su padre me dio a guardar, es un campo de invisibilidad- dijo La sombra.

Nuestra nave tiene uno- dijo Rex.

Este es diferente es un prototipo que Alozno estaba haciendo, aparte de otorgarte la invisibilidad no apareces en los radares, como también si disparas proyectiles de medio alcance el radar no rastrea a de donde viene- dijo La sombra.

Eso suena interesante- dijo Rex.

La almirante Jordan los llevará a donde está- dijo La sombra.

Nos veremos en Chipre- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijo La sombra.

Ambos adolescentes salieron de la habitación, al salir hay estaba Jordan niña esperándolos, la adolescente los guió a la armería, si que estaba a lejos ya que estaba hasta la otra punta del submarino, al llegar ven que la pieza es de considerable tamaño, lo que más se le acerca de tamaño para que se den una idea es una amplificador de guitarra, dos guardias cargaron el artefacto hasta la nave de los adolescentes, lo suben y los guardias se retiran de hay

Espero que su visita haya sido productiva- dijo Jordan niña.

Fue muy productiva- dijo Lincoln.

Espero que próximamente nos podamos ver- dijo Jordan niña y sonrió

Será un gusto verla de nuevo almirante- dijo Lincoln.

les deseo un buen viaje- dijo Jordan niña.

Gracias- dijo Lincoln.

Rex y Lincoln sube a su nave, ambos chicos se encamina de regreso a su base para que en un en dos días vaya a recuperar a su hermana.

**Dos días más tarde.**

¿Todos esta listo para el traslado?- pregunto Lori.

Si, todo está listo- dijo Bobby.

Gracias por ayudarnos con esto bobuosito- dijo Lori.

Lo que sea por ti bubuosita- dijo Bobby.

Consíganse un cuarto- dijo Lynn.

Lynn!- dijo Lori molesta.

Puedes dejar tus cursilerías que estamos a menos de realizar la misión más importante que hemos tenido hasta la fecha, necesito que estés totalmente concentrada- dijo Lynn.

Grrr! Está bien- dijo Lori.

Por cierto cuantos héroes lograste reunir- dijo Lynn.

Nosotras cuatro, mamá, Bobby y dos cadetes- dijo Lori.

¿Estás segura que quieres llevar dos cadetes a esta misión?- pregunto Lynn.

Si, es la hermana de Bobby y su amiga que ayudó a atrapar a la mercenaria- dijo Lori.

Espero que no te estés equivocando con tu decisión- dijo Lori.

Una alarma empezó a sonar dentro de la estación, la prisionera estaba saliendo de su celda con rumbo a la nave que la llevara a la fosa, a lo lejos pueden ver cómo viene hacia ellos Clara, la pelirosa está siendo escoltada por un grupo de más de treinta cadetes y varios maestros, esto se debía a la escasez de guardias desde la irrupción, al llegar Clara estaba encadenada de las manos, piernas y llevaba un cadena para que la jalaran por si se parara, la pelirosa abordó la nave, Clara fue depositada dentro de una celda en el interior de la nave.

Bien todo a sus puestos- grito Lynn.

Los seis héroes y dos cadetes abordaron la nave con rumbo a la foza, la nave despegó y abandonó la base luna, tardó al rededor des dos horas para llegar a la tierra de hay les tomaría otra hora para llegar a su destino, dentro de la nave el ambiente era tenso pues en cualquier momento esperaban la irrupción de los mercenarios, al llegar a la tierra, Bobby y Lori suben al techo de la nave para resguardar el perímetro de la nave, Lynn estaba en la cabina vigilando que todo esté en orden, Luna y Luan recorrían dando vueltas a la nave para asegurarse que nadie entre, en la zona de carga estaban Rita, Ronnie Anne y Syd, las tres mujeres cuidaban que Clara no intente hacer algo.

Nerviosas niñas- dijo Rita.

Un poco es nuestra primera misión- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Pero también estamos muy emocionadas- dijo Syd.

¿Ustedes estuvieron cuando la tuvieron a la chica?- pregunto Rita.

Yo estuve cuando la capturaron- dijo Syd.

¿Qué tal pelea?- pregunta Rita.

Es muy buena nos costó mucho atraparla, dos de mis compañeros fueron heridos durante el combate... pelea muy bien para no ser entrenada aquí y también para la edad que tiene- dijo Syd.

Lo siento por tus compañeros... saben es una pena alguien con sus habilidades no este con nosotros... ¿y viste pelear a los otros chicos?- pregunto Rita.

Alcance a ver uno, tenía dos bastones... era muy bueno, esquivo a mis compañeros muy fácil... solo necesito un par de golpes para dejarlos fuera de combate, es el chico más habilidoso que he visto... es realmente una pena que haya tomado un mal camino- dijo Syd.

Si, realmente lo es- dijo Rita.

Afuera de la nave, Lori y Bobby estaban recorriendo los alrededores para asegurarse que todo esté bien, después de dar varias vueltas regresan al punto de donde partieron, al llegar al punto de encuentro Lori presiona un botón para poder hablar con su novio a través del comunicador, hablaban a través de los comunicadores de su cascos ya que el viento no les permitía hablar y entenderse bien .

¿Todo bien?- pregunto Lori a través del comunicador del casco.

Si- dijo Bobby a través del comunicador- nerviosa.

Un poco... solo quiero que llegar lo más rápido que se pueda a la fosa y depositar a esta escoria- dijo Lori a través del comunicador.

¿Aún crees que nos puedan atacar?- pregunto Bobby a través del comunicador.

Claro que si, esos tres niños lograron entrar a la base más segura del mundo sin que nadie se dé cuenta, crees que no intentarán atacarnos para rescatar a su compañera- dijo Lori a través del comunicador.

Tienes razón pero descuida estamos a menos de una hora de llegar a la fosa- dijo Bobby a través del comunicador.

Dentro de la cabina, Lynn checaba a cada rato todos los instrumentos de rastrea para asegurarse que nada se acerque a la nave sin que ella se dé cuenta, por un instante creyó ver en el radar algo así que rápidamente puso las coordenadas de donde creyó ver algo en las cámaras, al ver el cuadrante vio nada.

Demonios... creo que ya estoy empezando a alucinar- dijo Lynn.

Dentro de la nave Luna y Luan recorrían todos los corredores para asegurarse que nada raro esté pasando, después de darles varias a los tres niveles de la nave regresan al punto de encuentro, ambas chicas se sientan en el suelo, Luan recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Luan.

Al rededor de una hora- dijo Luna.

Demonios- dijo Luan.

Tienes prisa, acaso tienes una cita o que- dijo Luna.

Jajaja no... solo quiero dejar a esa mal nacida en la fosa para que no vuelva a hacer daño a alguien- dijo Luan.

El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Luan.

De debajo de la nave Rex habia logrado colocar la aeronave, para no ser descubiertos usaron un escudo de invisibilidad, cortesía de la sombra, ahora Rex y Lincoln se estaban terminando de colocar sus armaduras y se alistaban para comenzar la operación salva a la damisela en apuros de la escoria, al terminar de colocarse sus armaduras, Rex abrió la escotilla superior, Lincoln tomó su sable para hacer un agujero y puedan acceder a la nave enemiga.

Cuando hagas el agujero sabrán que estamos aquí- dijo Rex

Lo sé- dijo Lincoln.

Si hay diseño común con la nave enemiga debemos entrar a la zona donde va la carga, Clara debe estar hay, bien hay que prepararnos para el comité de bienvenida- dijo Rex.

Lincoln empezó a hacer el agujero, al terminar de hacerlo uno a la ves entran a la nave, para su sorpresa no estaban dentro del área de carga si no en corredor, al ver esto Rex activa un escáner que mapea toda la nave en milisegundos, al terminar ven que Clara se encuentra arriba de ellos, a los chicos nos les queda de otra que ir por el camino largo.

Cómo Rex había predicho, al hacer el agujero una alarma sonó dentro de camina, esto llamó la atención de Lynn, quien rápidamente checa en la cámara donde había hecho el corte, al ver a los dos mercenarios se empezaban a mover por el corredor, rápidamente Lynn aprieta un botón que hace sonar una alarma en toda la nave, Lynn sale corriendo de la cabina a la bodega, al escuchar la alarma Luan y Luna que estaban en el primer piso de la nave empiezan correr hacia lo bodega, afuera de la nave Lori y Bobby escuchan la alarma en sus cascos, rápidamente los dos jóvenes entran a la nave y corren lo más rápido que pueden hacia la bodega, Bobby se estaba preocupado pues su hermanita menor estaba hay, en la bodega al escuchar la alarma, Rita, Syd y Ronnie Anne se ponen alertas pues en cualquier momento en podrían atacarlas, por su parte Clara se levanta su asiento y comienza a estirarse pues sabía que dentro de poco por esa puerta entrara su mejor amigo y su novio, y cuando esté libre tiene que ayudarlos para que puedan escapar de hay.

La primeras en llegar fueron Luna y Luan, al entrar ven que la pelirosa sigue captura y su madre está bien, la castaña obscura se acerca a su madre para saber que están pasando.

Mamá... ¿que está pasando?- pregunto Luna.

No lo sé hija, de momento empezó a sonar la alarma... lo más seguro es que tengamos compañía en cualquier momento- dijo Rita.

De nuevo se abre la puerta pero estaba entra Lynn corriéndo, al ver a sus hermanas y madre además de ver a Clara en su celda eso la tranquiliza por unos instantes, se acerca para hablar con su madre, hermanas y las cadetes.

¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Luan.

Son ellos- dijo Lynn.

Como logran llegar sin que nos diéramos cuenta- dijo Luna nerviosa.

No tengo idea, la computadora solo se dio cuenta cuando perforaron el casco- dijo Lynn.

Demonios- dijo Rita.

Prepárense que en cualquier momento pueden que estén aquí- dijo Lynn.

Si- dijeron todas las presentes.

Por última ves se abrió la puerta, esta ves entraron Lori y Bobby pero fueron revividos por todas en posición de ataque, pero al ver que se trataba de Bobby y Lori, respiraron, Lori va con su familia mientras que Bobby va con su hermanita menor.

¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Lori.

Son ellos- dijo Lynn.

Como... como fue que entraron sin que los hayamos visto- dijo Lori con preocupación.

La computadora captó su presencia cuando perforaron el caso- dijo Lynn.

Carajo- dijo Lori.

Están bien niñas- dijo Bobby a Ronnie y Syd.

Estamos bien... están aquí... verdad- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Si... quédate cerca- dijo Bobby.

Syd y yo podemos cuidarnos solas para esto es que nos han estado entrando- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Llegó la ahora todos a sus posiciones que en cualquier momento llegan- dijo Lynn y todos se colocaron en su lugar.

Lincoln y Rex estaban cruzando el último corredor antes de llegar a la bodega de carga, al estar a medio pasillo ambos chicos se detienen pues deben prepararse para el comité de bienvenida, Rex usando la visión infrarroja de su casco ve que dentro de la bodega hay nueve personas, logra identificar a Clara ya que con antelación tiene guardada su firma de calor además de tener la firma de calor de las hermanas Loud.

Son nueve, ocho sin contar a Clara, que curioso está la mandona, señorita no controlo carácter y las dos chicas de la Torre, los únicos que no idéntifico es a tres individuos... por lo que veo y me dice esta cosa, es un adulto varón, joven, de entre veinte y veinticinco años, una mujer de entre 40 a 47 años y dos adolescentes, mujeres, de entre 14 a 17 años- dijo Rex.

Así que esta ves trajeron refuerzos, entre más mejor- dijo Lincoln mientras ensamblaba una mínigun.

Así que vas con todo- dijo Rex.

Si- dijo Lincoln y cargo la minigun usando el poder de Clara- listo y tu.

También estoy listo- dijo Rex y tomó sus látigos.

A la carga- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln le dio la orden a Rex de que colocara explosivos en la puerta, con eso provocaría un distracción, Lincoln se puso a unos metros de la puerta, dentro de la bodega todos estaban listo para interrumpir el intento de rescate, Clara presintió que algo estaba por pasar aquí que se puso sobre el piso, Syd y ronnie Anne notaron eso y las puso nerviosas, cuando ronnie estaba por decirle a Bobby se produce un fuerte explosión delante de ellos, la implosión hace que salga volando hacia la pared, por unos instantes quedan aturdidos pero se ponen de pie lo más rápido que pueden, ven como empieza una lluvia de disparos hacia ellos, pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo logran cubrirse.

ven como entra uno de los mercenarios, Lincoln entra pero en ningún momento deja de disparar, Rex entra detrás de él, lanza un pequeño apartó a la celda de Clara, a lo veinte veinte segundo todos ven como uno de sus logro más importante está por escapar, la celda se desactiva, con la celda desactivada ahora solo les faltaba quitar las cadenas y el collar de contención, de nueva cuenta Rex lanza un aparto y éste se adhiere al cuello de Clara, esta ves tardó un minuto y ahora se caen las cadenas además del collar, Lynn que estaba cubriéndose ve como Clara es liberada, en un ataque de adrenalina se lanza hacia Clara pero no logra alcanzar además le impactan varias balas que la dejan un tanto lastimada, Clara da un brinco y cae a lado de sus compañeros, Lincoln deja de disparar y suelta el arma, le entrega a Clara una de sus armas.

Tardaste- dijo Clara.

Teníamos que arreglar unas cosas- dijo Lincoln.

Se pueden poner al día después ahora tenemos que escapar- dijo Rex.

Cuando estaban por salir la puerta de cierra de golpe, los tres chicos miran hacia a tras y ven como Rita había presionado un botón, todos rápidamente toman sus pociones de nuevo, los tres chicos se ponen en posición para pelear.

Esto no era lo que teníamos planeado pero bueno- dijo Lincoln.

La primera en lanzarse fue Lynn, la pelicafe fue directamente hacia Lincoln, el peliblanco tomó sus bastones y los uso para protegerse del ataque, el albino le propinó dos patadas en las costillas, esto debilitó a Lynn, el albino aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo eléctrico que mandó a Lynn hacia sus hermanas, las chicas atrapan a su hermana.

Hay que abrirnos paso- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos fueron directo hacia los héroes, al estar frente a ellos Lincoln utilizó sus bastones para golear el suelo para generar un onda eléctrica, esto los distrae y aprovechan para pasar delante de ellos, al llegar del compuerta de carga casi les pega una caja, los tres voltean y ven que están detrás, tres chica, las dos cadetes y Lynn.

Rex, Clara y yo te cubrimos encárgate de la puerta- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln y Clara empezaron a pelar con las tres chicas, al ver eso Lori y Luna se unieron a la pelea, Lincoln peleaba con las hermanas mientras que Clara se encargaba de las cadetes, está ves Clara tenia ventaja sobre Syd ya que antes había pelado y sabía como pararla pero con Ronnie Anne fue diferente ya que nunca había pelando con alguien que tenga el estado líquido de la materia, durante la pelea Clara empuñaba sus espadas de neón, daba varias estocadas esperando que alguna fuera eficaz, las estocadas que lograba ensartar eran a Syd pero su dura piel hacia difícil vencerla, Ronnie Anne lanzaba varias bolas de agua a Clara pero la pelirosa las cortaba con sus espadas, con cada golpe las dos cadetes respondía bien, Syd intenta dar golpes mientras que Ronnie Anne golpeaba usando látigos de agua, Clara se aleja de ellas y comienza a disparar rayos de neón, estos eran eficaces ya que rompían la defensa de Ronnie Anne, después varios rayos Ronnie Anne cae electrocutada, al ver cae a su compañera Syd se lanza sobre Clara, la pelirosa centra su ataque sobre Syd, haciendo que poco a poco la cadete caiga.

Bobby al ver a su hermana inconsciente se lanza sobre Clara, la pelirosa reacciona y esquiva el puñetazo de Bobby, con gran rapidez bobby intenta conectar algún golpe a la pelirosa, logra contener varios de los pero uno le impacta directo en su rostro, esto la deja aturdida por momentos cosa que Bobby aprovecha, le da un par de golpes en las costillas, al recuperarse Clara estaba furiosa, contesta los golpes además carga cada puñetazo con energía de neón, ambos adolescentes peleaban a la par pero Clara más a la defensiva, en un descuido de Bobby, Clara usa su espada y la incierta en el hombro de Bobby, el moreno cae al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo Lincoln peleaba con las tres hermanas Loud, para Lincoln la pelea no fue tan desnivelada, Lincoln usaba sus bastones para retener los goles de las tres heroínas, al estar peleando Lincoln actuaba más a la defensiva pues esperaba que sus contrincantes se cansen para que él pudiera terminar con ellas de un solo golpe, lori usa su fuerza para intentar dar un golpe certero pero Lincoln logra pararlos, Lynn de igual modo cargaba de energía sus puños en busca de golpe pero también los lograba detener, la única que podía hacer algo era Luna ya que ella lanzaba onda cosa que hacía que Lincoln retrocediera, de un buen golpe Lynn logra romper los bastones de Lincoln, al romperse los bastones el albino toma el sable láser, Lynn intenta dar otro golpe con la misma fuerza pero al hacerlo Lincoln le corta la mano.

AAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito Lynn y calló al suelo.

Al ver que Lynn perdió su mano Luna toma a su hermana herida y la saca de la pelea, Rita al ver la herida de Lynn corre para remplazar a Lynn.

Maldito!- dijo Lori y se lanzó sí pensar hacia Lincoln.

Lori no!- grito Rita pero ya era tarde

Al lanzarse sobre Lincoln, el albino reacciona y le inserta la espada a un costado, lori mira hacia abajo y ve que tiene la espada clavada, Lincoln la saca y le da una patada que saca volando a Lori, Rita desenvaina su espada y comienza a pelear contra Lincoln, Luan estaba congelada no podía creer lo que estaba pasando sus dos hermanas habían sido heridas, al recuperarse la pelicafe corre hacia Lori para ayudarla.

Lincoln y Rita estaban enfrascados en una pelea donde el primero que fallara tal ves sería su fin, en ese momento Rita olvidaba que Lincoln era su hijo ya que solo quería acabar con la persona que había herido a sus dos niñas, estocada a estocada, parecía que la pelea no tenía fin, el albino no solo daba estocada si no que también intentaba dar golpes, Lincoln se empezaba a cansar por su parte Rita estaba fresca como una lechuga, el peliblanco da un salto para alejarse lo más que pueda de Rita, al estar lo suficientemente lejos lanza rayos hacia Rita para detenerla, Rita se cubre usando su espada, Lincoln aumenta la intensidad de los rayos, Rita caminaba cubriéndose con la espada, al estar más cerca los rayos empezaban a rebotar, uno de los rayos rebota y le pega directo en el casco de Lincoln, el albino detiene si ataque, Rita también se detiene, el peliblanco ya no podía ver a través del casco gracias al rayo así que se lo quita, apunta con su espada hacia Rita en señal de que continúen, ambos golpeaban y defendían bien, pero a Lincoln le empezaba a cobrar factura el cansancio pues en un descuido Rita logra hacerle una herida en su mejilla.

Clara al ver eso empieza lanzar rayos de neón hacia Rita, rápidamente la mayor reacciona y logra cubrirse de ellos, Lincoln aprovecha y de igual modo lanza rayos, esta ves Rita no puedo defenderse del ataque, fue cuestión de momentos para que cayera al suelo rendida.

Rex había logrado abrir la compuerta, al estar abierta los tres chicos se lanzan al vacío, juntos antes de que se lanzaran y con sus últimas fuerzas Rita dispara un rastreador a la espalda de Lincoln.

dentro de la nave Clara se lanza a besar a Lincoln.

Gracias aunque tardaron- dijo Clara con molestia.

Que esperabas que entráramos de nuevo a su base o que- dijo Rex.

Si- dijo Clara.

De milagro logramos salir y querías que entráramos de nuevo y saliéramos de nuevo- dijo Rex.

Si- dijo Clara.

Estas loca- dijo Rex.

Ya dejen de pelar y pon rumbo a casa debemos descansar el viaje de mañana será largo - dijo Lincoln.

viaje, adonde vamos- dijo Clara

Mañana en la noche partimos a Chipre - dijo Lincoln.

¿Chipre? Pensé que riamos con la sombra- pregunto Clara.

De hecho ya nos reunimos con él ahora vamos para algo más importante con la sombra y otros- dijo Lincoln.

¿Más importante?- dijo Clara.

Una reunión con los más importantes villanos del mundo- dijo Lincoln.

Eso suena interesante y porque nos invitaron, digo como tal no somos villanos- dijo Clara.

Tengo varias cosas que contarte, vamos- dijo Lincoln.

**Bueno amigos aquí termina este capituló espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en un próximo capituló de No Soy Un Héroe, No Soy Un Loud, nos leemos en un próximo capituló**


	10. Capituló 9

¿Como están?- pregunto Rita.

Sus dos hijas están fuera de peligro, la espada láser además de cortar también cauterizó la herida- dijo el doctor

Eso es bueno- dijo Rita.

Su hija menor podrá salir hoy mismo, la mayor saldrá en dos días, su habilidad para regenerarse le ayuda mucho- dijo el doctor.

¿Sabe si hay posibilidad de una prótesis para mi hija?- pregunto Rita.

Si la hay solo hay que ver los materiales porque deben de resistir su poder- dijo el doctor.

Bueno, ¿eso es todo?- pregunto Rita.

Por el momento si, me retiro- dijo el doctor.

Muchas gracias doctor- dijo Rita.

Sabe es interesante la herida de su hija mayor porque pareciera que quien le hizo la herida la hizo en el lugar correcto, no me lo tome a mal, ya que si la hacía unos centímetros más a la derecha pudo ser letal- dijo el doctor y se retiró del lugar.

Rita entró al cuarto donde estaban sus dos hijas, lori estaba sedada ya que tenía poco tiempo desde que salió del quirófano, por su parte Lynn miraba su brazo donde se supone que debería estar su mano, al notar la presencia de su madre la mira y la encara.

Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! Si tú y papá no hubieran dado a nuestro hermano en adopción nada de esto abria pasado! Pero no tenían que mantener intacto el legado familiar! Vaya pendejada!- grito Lynn hasta que Rita le dio una cachetada.

Cállate de una maldita ves! Que no soy tu hermana para que me hables así! Soy tu madre y me tienes que respetar!- grito Rita.

Si fueras una madre no abrías dado en adopción a nuestro hermano- dijo Lynn.

Rita salió del cuarto pues la últimas palabras eran como una daga que se insertaba en su corazón, al estar a fuera ve que Bobby está sentado una banca, ve que tiene una venda que recorrer su hombro derecho producto del combate con Clara, cuando el latino ve a Rita va directo hacia ella.

¿Cómo está Lori?, ¿puedo verla?- pregunto el latino preocupado.

Está bien, el doctor dice que está fuera de peligro y que dentro de dos días saldrá de aquí- dijo Rita.

Uffff... es un alivio escuchar eso, puedo pasar a verla- dijo Bobby.

Ahorita está sedada además Lynn no está de humor- dijo Rita.

Es una pena realmente quería verla- dijo Bobby.

Deberías ir a descansar después de un día como hoy si que lo necesitas, por cierto cómo está tu hermana y su amiga- dijo Rita.

Gracias por la recomendación Rita, Ronnie Anne se encuentra bien aunque está muy adolorida, su amiga también está bien de hecho ahorita esta cuidando de Ronnie- dijo Bobby.

Me da gusto escuchar que tu hermana está bien, por esa chica si que es dura, me sorprende que haya soportada una pelea así- dijo Rita.

Si Lori está bien... creo que tomaré su consejo de ir a descansar un rato- dijo Bobby.

Claro- dijo Rita.

Nos vemos después Rita- dijo Bobby.

Nos vemos después Bobby- dijo Rita.

Bobby se retiró del área médica, Rita fue a tomar asiento a la banca donde Bobby está sentado, después de un rato Luna y Luan llegan, al ver a su madre la abordan para saber la salud de sus hermanas.

Mamá! ¿Cómo está Lynn y Lori?- pregunto Luna un tanto exaltada.

Tranquila tus hermanas están fuera de peligro- dijo Rita.

¿Podemos verlas?- pregunto Luan.

Lori está sedada y Lynn... no creo que sea buen momento para verla- dijo Rita.

Okey...- dijo Luna.

Luan necesito que vayas a aplicaciones avanzadas para ver lo de la prótesis de tu hermana- dijo Rita.

Si- dijo Luan y salió del área médica.

Luna puedes quedarte por si tus hermanas o el doctor necesita algo, regreso en un par de horas- dijo Rita.

Claro mama... ¿pero a donde vas?- pregunto Luna.

A resolver un asunto- dijo Rita y sacó un aparto que le indicaba donde estaba el rastreador que le puso a Lincoln.

Rita salió del área médica con rumbo a uno de los hangares, al llegar sube a su nave y emprendió el viaje de regreso a la tierra ,después de cuatro horas llega a su destino, NEW YORK, oculta su nave en un muelle, la rubia se embarca a buscar a su hijo perdido, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de recordar el momento cuando Lincoln le corta la mano a Lynn y le encaja su sable a Lori, Rita se sentía culpable si ese día no le hubiera hecho caso a su esposo todo esto se abría evitando, después de recorrer una parte de la ciudad llega al puente de Manhattan, el radar le indica que Lincoln está de debajo del punto, al estar debajo del puente ve en el fondo a un chico de cabello blanco sentado en una banca, al acercarse ve que solo es un muñeco que tiene una peluca.

¿Ustedes no aprenden verdad?- pregunto Lincoln quien apareció detrás de Rita.

La rubia se exalta a ver a su hijo detrás de ella, ve que en la mano tiene rastreador que le puso.

Creíste que no me daría cuenta, no se por quien me tomas... acaso no aprendiste la lección al ver que casi mato a tus compañeras-dijo Lincoln.

Son mis hijas- dijo Rita.

Deberías decirles que dejen esto no son muy buenas que digamos- dijo Lincoln.

Son heroínas nunca se rinden- dijo Rita.

Si fueras una buena madre no dejarías que se pongan su vida en riesgo pero como solo les importa su ego no te importa perder una hija- dijo Lincoln

Ellas solo quieren poner su grano de arena para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor- dijo Rita.

No se eres tonta o que- dijo Lincoln.

Bueno ya estás por descubrir que clase de persona soy- dijo Rita y estaba apunto de desenvainar su espada.

Yo no aria eso si fuera tu, sabes el rojo es un lindo color no lo crees- dijo Lincoln

Rita que en su pecho hay un punto rojo, no logra ver desde donde le están apuntado, atacaría pero no sabe con qué clase de arma le están apuntado, sin más remedio guarda su espada.

Hasta qué haces algo inteligente- dijo Lincoln- qué es lo que quieres.

Solo quiero a conocerte- dijo Rita.

Eso es lo más estupido que he escuchado- dijo Lincoln.

Si Lincoln, quería conocerte- dijo Rita.

El albino se pone algo nervioso ya que nadie conocía, pero dedujo que tres un aparto de reconocimiento facial, tonto fue Lincoln por venir sin su casco.

Lincoln Montenegro, no, hijo de Alonzo Montenegro- dijo Rita.

¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Lincoln.

Quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Rita y le lanzó una carpa.

¿Que es eso?- dijo Lincoln.

Velo por ti mismo- dijo Rita.

El albino toma la carpeta pero en ningún momento deja de ver a Rita, cuando esta por abrirla da las orden de que le apunten con otra arma en la cabeza si es que intenta hacer algo, al abrirla se topa con un reporte médico, lo que más llama la atención es qué hay un reporte de análisis de sangre y por alguna extraña razón su ADN coincide al 99.9% con el de las heroínas Loud, lo primero qué pasa por la mente es que dejó sangre y tendría que mejorar el traje para nunca vuelva a pasar eso, lo segundo es que una hoja dice que él es hermano heroínas Loud y por lo tanto estaba delante de su verdadera madre, el adolescente comienza a reír.

Enserio crees que voy a creer que soy tu hijo- dijo Lincoln mientras recuperaba el aire por tanto reír.

Eso es lo que dice hay no- dijo Rita.

Si que eres estupida crees que voy a caer con un truco barato... supongamos que por un momento te creo... en este momento tendría muchas razones para liquidarte por ser la persona que dejó un niño a su suerte en un orfanato... Jajajaja creo que ya sé que es lo que pretendes, como soy uno de los más buscados del mundo piensas llegar ante la liga y decirles oh perdonen a mi hijo perdido, el ya cambio ya es una buena persona y será un gran héroe, la prensa mundial los Aces de Póker encuentran a su hijo perdido y logran remedirlo, vista y más fiesta, premios y ustedes se llenan de un gran ego, me dan hasco- dijo Lincoln.

Linc... cariño- dijo Rita.

Cállate y deja de decir tonterías- dijo Lincoln.

Tus hermanas quieren que regreses- dijo Rita.

Sabes yo **No soy un héroe **y no soy tu hijo, esta conversación ha terminado, por cierto, si intentas ponerme otro rastreador la próxima ves que me tope algunas de tus hijas las mato- dijo Lincoln y lanzó una bomba de humo.

Al dispersarse el humo Lincoln había desaparecido, Rita notó que ya no le estaban apuntando, en el fondo se sintió un poco liberada por haber hallado a su hijo, el primer encuentro con el no fue el mejor pero era algo, Rita se retiró de hay pues no faltaba mucho para que Lori despierte.

En su base Lincoln estaba sentado delante en su escritorio, la conversación con Rita lo había dejado con un sabor amargo en la boca, realmente estaba considerando que lo que dijo era cierto, era estupido de su parte creer eso por si no investiga a fonda no podría estar en paz con sigo mismo, el albino se levanta de su silla para ir a buscar a Rex, al bajar a la plataforma de despegue lo ve hay sentado.

Rex, ¿los trajes ya los sometiste a mantenimiento?- pregunto Lincoln.

No aún no por- dijo Rex.

Necesito que busques material genético, aquí hay una hoja si hayas material genético quiero que lo subas a la base de datos y si coincide con uno de estos quiero que me llames- dijo Lincoln.

Claro- dijo Rex

Gracias hermano- dijo Lincoln

¿Qué estás buscando?- pregunto Rex.

Solo quiero quitarme un mal sabor de boca- dijo Lincoln.

Tras recolectar varias muestras de material genético Rex la lleva a computadora de la base analizarla, al arrojar los resultados Rex comprueba sin son idénticos a los que Lincoln le dijo, al ver que son los mismo llama al albino.

Son idénticas las muestras con las de la hoja- dijo Rex.

-suspira- ahora necesito que me extraigas sangre- dijo Lincoln.

¿Qué es lo quieres comprobar?- pregunto Rex.

Ya te dije solo quiero quitarme un mal sabor de boca- dijo Lincoln.

Si tú lo dices- dijo Rex.

Rex inserta una aguja especial a Lincoln para poder extraerle sangre, al extraerla Rex la lleva para comparar la muestra de sangre con la muestras que recogieron, dos horas más tarde la computadora votó los resultados finales, Rex toma la hoja, al ver su reacción cualquiera podría jugar que casi salen los ojos.

Dame la hoja- dijo Lincoln y Rex le entregó la hoja.

Al revisar los resultados el albino se pone más pálido de lo normal, el albino cae sobre su silla,cierra sus ojos y respira un tanto agitado, no podía creer lo que le dijo su enemiga era cierto ella es su madre, el albino se levanta y lanza la silla para después lanzarle rayos.

La pelirosa escucha todo el escándalo y baja a ver qué pasa, ve que su novio está lanzado rayos a la silla, cuando el albino terminar de lanzar sus rayos cae hincado y empieza a golpear el suelo, sus amigos se sorprenden ya que nunca habían visto que lincoln se comporte así, cuando termina su berrinche solo se escucha su respiración agitada.

Linc... está bien- dijo Clara y se puso a su altura.

No... no lo estoy- dijo Lincoln.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Clara.

El albino le señaló la hoja que estaba tirada a uno centímetro de el, la pelirosa recogió la hoja, al revisar ve que es una comparación genética, le llama la que varios ADN son un 99.9% compatibles con el otro ADN que es de Lincoln, en ese momento recuerda la conversación que tubo con las heroínas cuando estuvo apresada, en si interior sabía la respuesta pero quería oírla de la boca se su novio.

¿De quienes son las muestras?- pregunta Clara.

Recuerdas a las heroínas que enfrentamos en tu rescate- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijo Clara

También recuerdas que dije que una de ellas me logro poner un rastreador- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijo Clara.

Pues resulta que vino la persona que me puso el rastreador, no deje que entrara la vi en el punte Manhattan... resulta que me confesó que ella es mi madre me dio además un archivo donde venía una prueba de sangre y el resultado es de 99.9%- dijo Lincoln.

Que! Ella te dijo que es tu madre!- dijo Clara

Si... eso me dijo- dijo Lincoln.

¿Quién es tú madre y quienes son las otras personas que se mencionan aquí?- pregunto Clara.

La lider de los Aces de Póker y las heroínas a las que varias veces nos hemos enfrentado- dijo Lincoln.

Infelices asi... que al final decían la verdad.

¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto Lincoln.

Cuando estaba capturada dos de chica entraron hablar conmigo, se presentaron después de que me tumbo dos dientes como tus hermanas, yo no les creí y no le importancia al asunto- dijo Clara.

¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Lincoln.

Creí que era una mentira además de que ya saben tu identidad y la mía- dijo Clara.

Carajo- dijo Lincoln.

¿Entonces estamos en peligro?- pregunto Rex.

Es más que ovio que saben nuestra identidad... así que debemos cuidar nuestras apariciones en público como Móntenegro

Si... son ellos- dijo Rex.

Tienes razón- dijo Lincoln.

Hay que empezar a cuidarnos- dijo Clara.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

¿Crees que te busquen?- pregunto Clara.

Si lo hacen se enfrentarán al hijo que abandonaron en un orfanato a su suerte... y no tienen ni la menor idea de aquí en se van a enfrentar- dijo Lincoln.

Dos días más tarde los tres hermanos se embarcaron en un viaje de ocho horas a la pequeña isla de Chipre, a su llegada esconde su nave, se hospedan un hotel, hay les estaba esperando una camioneta de lujo que rentaron para que los lleve a la reunión, al abordar la camioneta Lincoln le da la dirección al chofer, no tardan más de media hora en llegar a un Villa, en la entrada guaridas armados revisaban, al llegar su turno el chofer le indica la parte de atrás, Lincoln baja la ventana y entró la llave, al reconocerla el guarda de inmediato los dejó pasar, al llegar al frente de la casa principal ve que también hay varias camionetas de lujo, antes de que bajen Lincoln le dice a su equipo que se pongan los trajes, al entrar a la casa ven qué hay varios guardias armados, ellos les indican que en el salón de la casa se les estaba esperando.

al entrar al salón principal ve una gran mesa, en cada una de las sillas estaba sentada la crema y nata del mundo criminal, no solo había villanos si no también mercenarios, en la parte derecha de la mesa ven qué hay tres sillas vacías, cada una ella tenía el nombre mercenarios de Lincoln, Clara y Rex, los tres toman asiento, no pasa mucho para un gran número de meseros comiencen a servir comida, al terminar la comida se retira todos los cubiertos y empiezan a traer varias compas y botellas de Champán, los meseros comienzan a servir, al terminar desde el fondo la sombra se levanta con copa en mano.

Hermanos, es un gusto que me hayan podio acompañar en esta grandiosa comida pero se que se están preguntando porque los he hecho venir de tan lejos solo para comer... no solos es una comida normal... es una comida de bienvenida... hoy entre nosotros tenemos a los hijos del difunto miembro fundador el señor de la guerra, muchachos sin son tan amables de poner de pie para presentarse- dijo la sombra.

Lincoln, Clara y Rex se pusieron de pie, todos los presentes dieron varios aplausos.

estoy seguro de que más de uno las a de conocer... hoy les damos la bienvenida a la nuestra organización, muchachos siéntanse como en casa, si su padres estuviera con vida estaría orgulloso de ver cómo sus hijos siguen sus pasos- dijo la sombra.

De nuevo varios aplausos de hicieron presentes, al terminar los aplausos, la sombra les hizo la seña para que se pudieran sentar.

Amigos me gustaría decirle a cada uno su misión pero como ya saben desde que capturó la liga a la rata del cazador y lo hicieron cantar ya no puedo decirles en frente de todos su misión... a cada uno se le va entregar una carta sellada, cuando se retiren ábranla y léanla, cuando terminen deben destruirla, ahora los invito al patio para que pasen un rato como hermandad- dijo la sombra.

Todos los invitados salieron al patio, hay había varias mesas, cada uno tomó lugar, entre miembros comenzaron a establecer conversación, en la mesa de Lincoln, Clara y Rex todos venían a saludarlos, por lo general todos repetían la misma frase, es un honor conocer a los hijos del fundador, al pasar las horas cada uno de los miembros se empezaba a retirar, cuando los tres se estaban por retirar Lincoln escuchó una voz que les llamaba.

Almirante Jordan es un gusto volver a verla- dijo Lincoln.

El gusto es mío- dijo Jordan.

Mira les presento a mi compañera y pareja Clara- dijo Lincoln.

Mucho gusto- dijo Jordan.

El gusto es mío- dijo Clara.

Me sorprende que la almirante esté lejos del submarino- dijo Lincoln.

Aveces necesito un poco de aire frente y tener una que otra aventura- dijo Jordan y sonrió.

Tiene toda la razón- dijo Lincoln.

Sabes y las aventuras son mejor con dos y más divertidos si huele a peligro- dijo Jordan.

Lincoln sonrió al comentario de Jordan, por su parte Clara quería golpearla por coquetear con su novio delante de ella.

Bueno almirante me tengo retirar el viaje a América es algo largo- dijo Lincoln.

Mucho gusto Lincoln y tal ves algún día te dé un tour privado por el submarino- dijo Jordan.

Será un gusto- dijo Lincoln y se retiró con sus amigos.

Al subir al la camioneta y salir de la villa Clara le dio un fuerte sape en la cabeza a Lincoln.

Serás gilipollas como te atreves a coquetear con un chica delante de mi!- grito Clara.

Coqueteando solo me estaba invitado a dar una vuelta al submarino- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln será estupido te quiere llevar al submarino a tener sexo- dijo Clara.

Encerio- dijo Lincoln.

Si!- dijo Clara

Y que creí que me podrían lanzar desde el tubo de los torpedos- dijo Lincoln.

Del único lugar del que te voy a lanzar va a ser desde el de la nave al mar atlántico- dijo Clara- ahora que dice la carta.

Lincoln abre la carta y aparece un pequeño holograma de la sombra.

Lincoln, Clara y y Rex, su misión es traer un viejo artefacto que tu padre guardaba, antes de que falleciera dijo que lo iba a traer pero nunca puedo traerlo, es un reactor de fusión fría avanzado , su misión buscarlo en las múltiples propiedades que tiene su familia por todo el mundo, es de gran importancia que lo traigan ya que nos podrá varios pasos a delante de nuestros enemigos, bien jóvenes ya saben su misión- dijo la sombra y el holograma se apagó.

Lincoln le ordenó a Rex que le pasara el encendedor para quemar la carta, al quemarla tiran las cenizas, cuando llegan al hotel bajan con su ropa normal, van por sus cosas y se retiran en su nave de regreso a New York.

**Submarino de la sombra- camarote de la sombra.**

Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan- dijo una voz.

Más que perfecto me atrevo a decir- dijo La sombra.

Cuando tendrás lista el arma- dijo la voz.

Si no hay ningún contratiempo debe estar lista en tres semanas- dijo La sombra.

Excelente- dijo la voz.

Pronto culminaremos el plan maestro y el mundo será nuestro- dijo la sombra.

Correcto hermano- dijo la voz- te dejó porque están llamando a la puerta.

**En un lugar muy lejano.**

Adelante- dijo la voz.

Líder está listo la nave lo esperando para ir al congreso de la ONU- dijo el vocero.

Si- dijo el líder.

**Aquí termina un nuevo capituló de No Soy Un Héroe No Soy un Loud, espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos vemos próximamente en un nuevo capituló**


End file.
